Une fangirl, un Potter et un gros serpent
by Anissa Potter
Summary: La suite de "Une fangirl, un Potter et une pierre chelou" ! Pendant que de son côté le détective consultant et son ami John Watson sont sur la trace du criminel consultant Jim Moriarty, Elizabeth Watson, 13 ans, se voit embarquée dans une enquête sur une créature pétrifiant les nés moldus. Si au moins cette créature pétrifiait les abrutis...
1. Prologue

**Une fangirl, un Potter et gros serpent.**

 **JE SUIS DESOLE POUR MON RETARD.**

 **MAIS J'AI DE VRAIES EXCUSES.**

 **Donc, je suis entrée en première ES. Et je caresse le doux rêve de faire une année à l'étranger après mes secondaires, or ça coûte pas mal ces trucs là. On a trouvé une espèce "d'association" sélectionnant sur dossier. On va donc prendre celle-ci, mais je dois avoir des beaux points ! En plus de ça, j'ai aussi la douce illusion d'espérer réussir mon année sans échec, donc je bosse.**

 **Et pour prouver ma bonne foi, je n'ai même plus le temps de lire pour pour mon plaisir ou regarder des séries !**

 **M'enfin.**

 **Sinon, après avoir vu le trailer, je doute pouvoir faire un OS spécial Sherlock avec Elizabeth. Pour des raisons on ne peut plus simple, si au 19e siècle ce bon vieux John avait eu une fille hors mariage et d'origine différente, il l'aurait légèrement renié. Mais, peut-être qu'en regardant l'épisode je changerai d'avis ! Rien n'est figé !**

 **Autre info : le Malefoy/Elizabeth me plaît, c'est grave ? (EW : oui).**

 **Enjoy, les gars, vous avez assez attendu, vous êtes géniaux ! En ce jour d'anniversaire (le mien), je vous fais cadeau de ce chapitre !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Même si j'en rêve, aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient excepté cette déception d'Elizabeth (EW : Heeeey!)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, on est le premier août. Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes tous une bande d'ignorant planqué derrière un écran et s'empiffrant devant des séries ou des bouquins.

 _Nerds._

Bref. Je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passe le premier août. NEVILLE ET HERMIONE DEBARQUENT. Après des vacances étonnamment plates (c'est-à-dire que Sherlock n'a rien fait exploser), quelques lettres échangées et la promesse de retrouver les Weasley et Harry au chemin de traverse, ils arrivent.

Sherlock rumine déjà, le nez plongé dans son journal il m'adresse un regard flamboyant de colère. Je souris un peu plus, déjà prête et lui embrasse la joue. S'il n'est pas correct, je ne lui rends pas ses cigarettes.

Mon père entre dans la cuisine. Pour l'occasion, il porte un pull horrible mais neuf. Son pul doit être en laine et doit lui donner de l'urticaire un truc de malade. Mais j'ose rien dire et lui sourit simplement.

\- Prête ?

\- Bien sûr !

Je vais attendre dans le salon, le nez contre la fenêtre et attendant de façon assez enfantine l'arrivée des deux guignols qui me servent d'amis. Je vois Hermione arrivée en voiture. Ses parents observent l'appartement en hésitant. Je leur fais coucou comme une dératée et ils ont la politesse de répondre à mon salut puis vont frapper à la porte.

Miss Hudson leurs ouvrent et je cours devant la porte, me plaçant devant celle-ci. J'accueille poliment les Granger mais, et ce malgré l'insistance lourdingue de mon père, ils refusent de rester. Je présente Hermione à Sherock qui la dévisage de haut en bas.

\- Fille de dentistes, harcelée quand elle était en prim…

\- OKAY PAS DE CIGARETTE ! je crie en voyant le regard d'Hermione.

Sherlock me regarde, trahis.

\- … PARDON ?! Mais… Elizabeth !

\- Excuse toi !

\- Non !

Il semble outré.

\- Pas de cigarette.

Il serre les dents et y murmure à travers.

\- Excuse moi, fillette.

Girls power, bitch.

\- Elle s'appelle Hermione.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Elle s'appelle Hermione.

\- Hermione.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et amène mon amie dans ma chambre sous le regard empli de fierté de mon père.

\- Et ta mère ? demande Hermione avant qu'on atteigne la chambre.

Je serre les dents, sentant le regard de Sherlock et John. Je lui souris doucement.

\- Ma mère et mon père se parlent à peine. Je passe le mois d'août avec Papa et celui de juillet avec Maman.

\- Elizabeth, soupire mon père.

Je lui jette un regard insistant.

\- Mon père n'aime pas que j'en parles aux autres.

Hermione fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai ?

Pardon ? Elle ne me croit pas ?

Elle fixe mon père en attendant une réponse.

\- Oui, soupire-t-il après une longue hésitation.

Nous allons finalement dans ma chambre et Hermione est au bord de l'évanouissement devant tous mes livres.

Je souris doucement et la laisse frappe à la porte un peu plus tard et je vais ouvrir en vérifiant que les grognements de Sherlock ne soient pas si grossier que ça.

Neville me sourit, un sourire crispé tout comme la main de sa grand-mère posée sur son épaule. Serait-ce une façon de marquer son territoire ?

\- Votre père est là ? demande-t-elle sans même me saluer.

Mais je m'en fiche un peu. Après tout, je vis avec un Holmes et en fréquente régulièrement un deuxième.

\- Ouep. Papa !

Le dit père arrive en prenant un sourire qui se veut professionnel et chaleureux. Bref, il met en avant son côté médecin plutôt que son côté père de famille. Je me demande comment je dois le prendre.

\- Madame Londubat, c'est ça ?

Je vous jure sur Merlin que je dois faire un effort surhumain pour m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Mais… Londubat…

\- Oui, répond elle sèchement. A quelle heure dois-je venir récupérer mon petit fils ?

Sachant qu'il est 14 h, je réfléchis et devance mon père :

\- Je pense que 17h c'est bien.

B- ien, à plus tard Neville.

Elle s'en va : le dos courbé, son chapeau hyper bizarre en avant et son sac assez cliché précieusement tenu contre sa poitrine.

\- Bah tu vois, je souris à Neville. Ça a été !

Le pauvre vieux n'a pas l'air de s'en remettre. Il me sourit :

\- Ouais ça a été…

\- Et le trajet ?

\- On a prit le baxi.

\- Taxi, corrige Sherlock avec agacement.

Je le fusille du regard et pousse Neville dans ma chambre, je le laisse fêter ses retrouvailles avec Hermione pendant que je me cure les ongles. Après un petit temps, on s'assoit dans mon lit, en tailleur. Je prends Voldy sur mes genoux et je lui caresse sur le ventre, le pire est qu'il se laisse faire.

\- Alors, des nouvelles du Survivant ?

Hermione claque la langue, elle ne supporte pas quand je l'appelle comme ça.

\- Il est chez les Weasley.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je ne lui ai pas envoyé de lettre personnellement, Sherlock et moi se doutions que sa baleine d'oncle et sa girafe de tante devaient intercepter les lettres qui lui étaient destinés. À la place, j'allais à Privet Drive une ou deux fois par semaine et essayait de voir quelque chose.

En vain, évidemment.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres informations, répond Hermione. Tu nous accompagneras pour aller chercher nos fournitures ?

\- Sans problème. Mais qui est Gilderoy Lockhart ?

Et là, sous nos yeux choqués, Hermione Jean Granger se mit à rOUGIR et personne ne sait pourquoi.

\- Un sorcier… De Serdaigle, il a fait des choses si…

Elle devient aussi écarlate que la bannière de Gryffondor. Je lève un sourcil.

\- Un héro ? Genre, connu ?

\- Il a écrit des livres sur les exploits qu'il a fais.

Le mec qui a besoin de reconnaissance.

\- Les véritables héros n'ont pas besoin d'être reconnu. Sherlock ne se vante pratiquement jamais de ses enquêtes, Mycroft n'est connu que par ceux qui sont au gouvernement, Dumbledore ne se vante jamais de ce qu'il a fait. Excuse-moi si j'y crois moyen.

Je l'aurais insulté, elle m'aurait regardé de la même façon.

\- D'ailleurs je n'ai aucune preuve que ce Mycroft est si… influent que ça.

Mon tour de prendre une pause choquée. Neville a la tête du gars qui n'a rien à foutre là. Je pince les lèvres et sors mon téléphone.

\- Okay. Regarde.

Je tape le numéro de Mycroft et mets sur haut parleur.

\- Allô ? répond sa voix agacée.

\- Mycroft, comment allez-vous ? Je voulais savoir si vous avez dîné avec le premier ministre dernièrement.

\- Qu'est ce que Sherlock veut savoir ? soupire-t-il.

\- Sherlock n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est de la curiosité.

\- Que veux tu prouver ? grogne-t-il, agacé.

Je fronce les sourcils, il me connaît mieux que prévu.

\- J'ai à côté de moi une idiote de sorcière à ascendance moldue qui ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que votre place au sein du gouvernement dépasse de loin celles de certains ministres.

\- Elizabeth ?

Oui, mon cher Mickey ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis en rendez vous avec le premier ministre en ce moment même.

Un sourire narquois nait sur mes lèvres, je raccroche en le saluant et me tourne lentement vers Hermione.

\- Échec et math.

* * *

 **EW : Euh, la meuf est absente deux mois et t'as vu la daube qu'elle nous sort.**

 **AP : Maiiiiiis !**

 **JW : Je dois reconnaître qu'en plus d'être court c'est décevant fade.**

 **AP : Johnny boooooy !**

 **MH : En plus les personnages sont mal décrit. Ca va incohérence sur incohérence pour terminer sur une chute plate.**

 **SH : On se demande pourquoi les gens attendaient ton retour.**

 **AP : MAIS C'EST BON.**

 **EW : On a vexée la petite chérie ?**

 **AP : T'as 13 piges, j'en ai 16. Wait...**

 **JW : Pardon ?**

 **AP : JE VAIS DEVOIR DECRIRE LA CRISE D'ADOLESCENCE D'ELIZABETH.**

 **EW : Oh fuck.**

 **JW : Langage.**

 **EW : Fuck off.**

 **JW : Langage.**

 **EW : Fuck it.**

 **JW : Langage.**

 **EW : Fuck you.**

 **AP : POPOPOPO J'AURAI PAS AIME.**

 **MH : Mais pourquoi suis-je encore là...**

 **NL : Du pop corn ?**

 **SH : Il est plutôt gâteau.**

 **HG : Ooooh ! Moi aussi !**

 **AP : Je craque.**

 **EW : Lâche un com's 3 et je rends !**

 **JW : ...**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : coup de boule à l'allée des embrumes.**

 **Cette année pour plus de facilité, je répondrai uniquement aux reviews anonymes sur le chapitre, les autres réponses seront par message ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews "anonymes" :**

 **gbrll :**

 **Je vais essayer en faire un maximum mais c'est assez compliqué parce que ce brave Mickey est un moldu :/**

 **Ilfa :**

 **J AI POSTE LE PROLOGUE LE JOUR DE MON ANNIF. J AI ENFIN SEIZE PIGES IL ETAIT TEMPS. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A TOI AUSSI. Je suis à 860 mails non lu, je gagne. JE SUIS NEE LE JOUR AVANT TOI OMG TROP DE FEELS. You can do it, too !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cette crétine d'auteure ne possède que cette bg d'Elizabeth trop parfaite.**

* * *

Tu parles d'une plaie, le jour où débarquent mes règles est également le jour où je dois retrouver les Weasley et Hermione. Faut pas me faire chier quand mon utérus se vide de son sang. La capacité à faire des enfants, à part être une malédiction, ça n'a rien de super.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi, m'appelle mon père.

Je le lui lance un regard meurtrier en mettant ma veste.

\- Tu vois pas que je suis en train de m'habiller ? Serait-ce tes yeux que Sherlock a utilisés pour une expérience ?

\- Pas du tout, j'ai utilisé l'œil d'un certain Mark Lailon, ancien pro…

\- Sarcasme, je coupe froidement Sherlock.

Sherock lève un sourcil devant mon agressivité et se refrogne, remontant ses genoux sur son torse. Mon père me fixe, déstabilisé et essaye de reprendre du poil de la bête :

\- Et jeune fille, tu vas redescendre d'un to…

\- Pitié.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et sors en le bousculant, marmonnant un juron. Il me suit en essayant de me gronder (il échoue assez lamentablement pour être honnête). J'entre dans le taxi et donne la rue dans laquelle on peut trouver le chaudron baveur.

\- Les parents d'Hermione sont dentistes, tu feras copain copain avec eux.

\- Et ceux de ce Ronald Weasley ?

\- Son père travaille au ministère sorcier. Fais genre c'est normal et ça se passera bien, ok ?

Il hoche la tête. Une fois arrivée, je vais voir Tom qui s'occupe du chaudron baveur et lui demande de nous ouvrir le passage, chose qu'il fait avec plaisir, me saluant même. J'aime les gens qui font comme si ils ne voyaient pas que vous êtes proche de commettre un meurtre.

Les Weasley sont rassemblés dans un petit troupeau où trois personnes aux cheveux bruns lunette ont eu l'honneur d'en faire partis. C'est avec fierté que je dégage ma masse de cheveux foncé de mon épaule, gonflant mon pauvre bonnet B en m'avançant.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour ma belle, me sourit une dame rousse d'âge mure avant de me prendre brièvement dans ses bras. Je suis madame Weasley.

Tu m'étonnes que Ron aime manger ! Je suis certaine que cette femme cuisine comme une déesse !

Je n'en montre rien, rougissant légèrement et me dégage dès que possible. Je salue Herrmione et ses parents, Ron, les jumeaux, Percy et sourit à la jeune rousse qui m'a l'air un peu gênée.

Mon père fait connaissance avec les Weasley, je le laisse faire, c'est bien qu'il se fasse des amis.

\- Où est Harry ?

\- On ne sait pas, répond Ronald, sous l'œil horrifié de Hermione. On est venu par cheminette mais on l'a perdu.

Le mec a perdu son meilleur pote mais il a l'air de le vivre assez bien, il reste serein. Je fronce les sourcils en hochant la tête. Je reste silencieuse, m'éloignant de plus en plus. Quand mon père explique quelque chose à Monsieur Weasley, les sourcils froncés et le ton plus rapide, signe qu'il se concentre, je m'en vais en courant.

Bon, où se cache le Survivant ?

Je me balade dans le chemin de traverse, sifflotant, évitant les familles accompagnant des jeunes surexcités. À l'écart, je vois une rue moins fréquentée et à l'allure plus sombre, le genre d'endroit où arrivent les problèmes.

Harry doit y être.

J'y pénètre en restant sur mes gardes, croisant des sorciers qui m'ont l'air encore moins sympathiques que les SDF de Sherlock. Notamment un qui me suit en me tendant une fiole a l'air pas commode, j'accélère le pas en regardant les pavés de taille et époque différentes. Je percute un truc et m'effondre au sol.

\- Aïe ! Père on…

\- Oh non.

Lui.

Je relève la tête vers Miss Platine qui se frotte le front en grimaçant. Quand il me voit, il s'arrête net dans sa phrase et reprend une posture plus digne.

\- Tiens tiens tiens…

\- Qui est-ce Drago ? dit le mannequin Loréal avant de prendre un sourire narquois. Un poussin égaré.

Pardon ?

Je me relève en m'époustant, ignorant la douleur dans mon crâne et les toise froidement.

\- Pas du tout, je viens chercher mes fournitures.

 _\- Ici ?_

Bon, chacun sa vie vieux. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de tampon plongé dans de la magie noire pour satisfaire mon utérus.

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, je réplique froidement.

\- Et ton père n'est pas là ? remarque Drago avec un sourire supérieur.

\- Visiblement toi tu es incapable de sortir sans le tien, il te tient la main pour traverser la route ?

Malefoy serre les dents, retenant visiblement un juron. Je m'autorise un sourire supérieur et les bouscule.

\- Mes hommages à madame, j'ajoute sur un ton guindé avant de les planter là.

En chemin, j'ai la surprise de voir Harry et Hagrid.

\- Hey ! La binocle !

Ce bon vieux Potter tourne la tête et me sourit. Comme les Weasley, il a plein de suie sur le visage mais a l'air d'être en vie. Et pour Harry, être en vie c'est déjà un miracle.

Sans mauvais jeux de mots.

\- Elizabeth ! sourit chaleureusement Hagrid.

Je les salue avec plaisir, demandant à Harry comment il a fait par tous les seins (oui, oui, les seins) pour en arriver là. Il m'explique en bref, passant sous silence quelque chose. Comment je le sais ? Il allait commencer une phrase mais, après un bref combat intérieur, il m'a simplement sourit et dit « non, rien ».

Nous rejoignons les Weasey, je les laisse se jeter sur Harry pendant que mon père me rejoint à grands pas.

\- On ne peut pas te faire confiance ! Tu… Mais tu t'es cognée…

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

Il approche ses doigts du coin supérieur droit de mon front et le touche. Je grimace, ça fait mal.

\- Aouch.

\- Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

\- Je me suis cognée sur un gars.

\- Qui ?

\- Tu penses que je connais tous les sorciers de la région ?

\- …Oui.

Je grogne et regarda ailleurs en marmonnant un « Malefoy » très haineux. Mon père se crispe et hoche la tête.

\- Je vois…

Il regarde au loin en serrant les mâchoires dans une jolie posture de film américain, je roule des yeux en dissimulant mon sourire. Les Weasley nous font entrer chez Fleury & Bott où un bellâtre à la crinière blonde se pavane avec ses bouquins.

C'est Lockhart, murmure Hermione d'une voix presque amoureuse.

Je la regarde, je le regarde, je regarde les yeux inquiets de mon père

« Elle ne va pas tomber amoureuse de ce crétin quand même, Sherlock n'acceptera plus qu'elle vive avec nous ».

\- Il fait pitié, je grimace avec dégoût.

\- Voyons, me reprend Madame Weasley. Ça ne se dit pas.

J'échange un regard avec mon père qui dit « avec lui on peut le dire » et ne répond rien à Madame Weasley. Le bellâtre gominé nous fait un discours digne d'un homme politique arrogant mais complexé par la taille de sa bite. Je l'écoute, surtout pour faire plaisir à Hermione. Mais, discrètement, mon père me montre des sorciers à l'air ridicule. Je pouffe et baisse la tête.

Le mec, prend Harry par le bras, et commence un superbe discours sur le fait qu'il a tué Voldychou. Ensuite, on prend une photo d'eux. Harry a droit à des bouquins dédicacés et offerts.

Je lève les pouces vers lui et murmure « chanceux ». Il me coule un regard lugubre et offre, en gentleman, les bouquins à Ginny.

\- Ça a dû te faire plaisir, Potter ? dit une voix traînante.

Je tourne la tête vers Malefoy et sers les dents. Je rejoins Harry et suis rapidement suivie par Ron. Malefoy fait une remarque à Harry et c'est la jeune Ginny qui prend sa défense. Je l'observe en souriant, je l'aime bien elle.

Malefoy aperçoit Ron et, avec toute la politesse du monde :

Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est de te voir dans une boutique, Weasley, réplique Malefoy. J'imagine que tes parents n'auront plus rien à manger pendant un mois après t'avoir acheté ces bouquins.

Ron devient écarlate.

\- Madame Weasley, contrairement à ta mère, se respecte assez pour ne pas se prostituer sur un trottoir, je réponds d'une voix glaciale.

Drago tourne la tête vers moi en serrant les dents pendant que Harry et Hermione retiennent Ron.

\- Où est ta mère, Watson ? Elle aussi te déteste trop pour te supporter ?

Je vois rouge et m'approche pour me jeter sur lui.

\- Ron ! s'écrie Mr Weasley, en arrivant avec Fred et George.

\- Elizabeth !

Mon père me tire brutalement en arrière pendant que Mr Weasley nous invite à sortir.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley.

Magnifique. On va avoir à un battle Weasley/Malefoy. J'espère que je vais choisir la musique. Je pense fort à « deux mondes, une seule famille » de Tarzan. Malefoy fait de sales remarques à Arthur Weasley, sur sa pauvreté et son admiration pour les moldus. J'aimerais vous dire que monsieur Weasley a trouvé des phrases de clash cools avec mon père. Mais en vrai ils se sont jetés sur lui et Fred, George et moi on est devenu leur supporter.

\- DU SANG DES BOYAUS DE LA RATE ET DU CERVEAU ! VAS Y PAPA DEFONCE LE !

Un vendeur a essayé de les séparer, mais c'est Hagrid qui a réussi à en venir à bout. Arthur a la lèvre fendue, Mr Weasley un joli coquard et un bleu sur la joue et mon père le nez en sang.

Je souris, narquoisement.

\- Battu par un moldu, les Malefoy ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

Drago rougit de colère. J'entends, au loin, Gilderoy Lokchart demandé au reporter de la gazette si il comptait parler de la bagarre car ça ferait de la bonne pub. Je serre les dents, remarque que Fred l'a entendu aussi et vais voir le crétin en chef.

Même Anderson est moins débile, c'est dire.

Je prends une inspiration et me métamorphose dans le cliché de la groupie.

\- E-excusez-moi, je bégaye en tirant maladroitement sur sa robe.

Quand il baisse les yeux vers moi, je pense à Dubois nu assez fort pour devenir cramoisie et déglutit.

\- C'est vrai ce que vous avez écrit dans vos livres ?...

Il m'offre un sourire de publicité et hoche la tête. Je lui offre un sourire timide, #adorable.

\- Donc vous êtes intelligent ?...

\- Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas à la porter de tout le monde.

Ça m'étonnerait sérieusement que ce soit à la tienne, sombre crétin.

\- Alors à partir de quel moment vous pensez qu'une bagarre dans une librairie est un bon coup de pub ? je siffle.

Je me transforme en monstre de froideur.

\- Les sorciers devraient prendre des cours de marketing et vous faire preuve d'intelligence. Vous êtes entrain de promouvoir un bouquin vantant vos mérites et la seule à laquelle vous pensez en voyant une bagarre c'est qu'elle pourrait attirer les lecteurs ?! Au lieu de laisser un démi géant stopper la bagarre, prouvez votre bravoure et allez-y à sa place !

Il cligne des yeux, et me regarde. C'est son tour de bégayer.

\- Mais… je…

\- Sherlock Holmes, moldu, aurait pu faire tous ce que vous avez fait, sans magie, je réponds froidement en m'éloignant.

Mon père m'attend, les autres sont déjà sortis. Je lui souris et lui tend mon propre mouchoir.

\- Bravo, Papa.

\- Bravo, Elizabeth. Viens, on va continuer nos achats.

Je le suis et prends de nouvelles affaires, déambulant dans le chemin de traverse en souriant. Pas mal de gens se retournent sur mon père mais il fait comme si ça ne le touchait pas.

Lorsque nous rentrons, Sherlock lève les yeux vers mon père et arque un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Défendre ma fille.

\- Niais.

Adorable.

* * *

 **SH : Non, juste niais.**

 **JW : On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne nous as pas accompagné au juste ?**

 **AP : Pour un soucis scénaristique. Sherlock aurait déduis trop de truc, ça aurait été la merde.**

 **DM : Misérables moldus.**

 **EW : On t'a baisé Malefoy.**

 **AP : Tu aimerais bien...**

 **HP : PARDON ?!**

 **EW : Ferme la. Tu as mini Weasley aux basks toi.**

 **RW : PARDON ?!**

 **AP : Ah l'amûûûûr !**

 **LM : Laissez un commentaire si vous voulez encore voir de ma personne. Muggles.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une douce Hermione abandonnée.**

 **Bon. Je sais, j'attrape la maladie d'Antoine Daniel. En vérité, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé : pendant les vacances de Toussaint, mon pc a crashé et j'ai perdu tous mes dossiers, encore. Donc, j'ai perdu ma session word et tout ce qu'il va avec. Ensuite, j'ai du passé mes examens. Je les ai plutôt bien réussi (et vous ?) le problème étant que je n'ai toujours pas words ou open office, je fais ce chapitre directement sur mes anciens chapitre. Donc, quand vous faites une fic vous avez la session "doc manager" ou se stockent les documents. Je DETESTE écrire là mais Noël approche et je vous devais bien ça.**

 **Aussi, j'ai eu énormément de travail, je suis en première ES et je vise les 15/20 dans toutes mes matières, à côté de ça je gère deux groupes de fandom sur Facebook (It's real for us et Fanatiques de Sherlock Holmes, l'un axé sur tous les fandoms et l'autre Sherlock/Dr Who) et je dois lire un bouquin/semaine. Vous vous doutez bien que j'avais pas vraiment le temps.**

 **Je sais que c'est une responsabilité et que la ponctualité pour mes lecteurs est le minimum, mas j'ai d'autres obligations qui sont à mes yeux plus importantes et je connais assez mes lecteurs que vous comprendrez ça. Malgré tout, je m'en voulais terriblement et j'ai une affection envers vous, j'essaye toujours de retenir les pseudos de ceux qui laissent une review ou mettent en favori mes fics, donc je me sens "obligée" de justifier mon retard.**

 **Aussi, si j'arrêtais cette fic, vous serez au courant, je ne compte l'abandonner sans vous donner de nouvelles.**

 **Pour montrer que vous m'en voulez pas trop, racontez moi votre avis sur le Sherlock spécial ;).**

 **Je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews, je vous assure que j'ai honte de mon retard, terriblement. Je ne les mérite pas et en ce moment plus que jamais, je suis ravie d'avoir des lecteurs comme vous.**

 **Pour continuer dans l'auto-pub (on se refait pas) je suis sur Wattpad avec "Les Innés : livre I, le père". Si vous aimez Elizabeth, ça devrait vous plaire.**

* * *

Je pénètre dans le wagon en poussant un soupir agacé, j'ignore mon père qui me fait de grand signe de main. Par Merlin, on est pas proche à ce point et on va se voir deux mois et demi par an pour les six années à venir. Calme toi. Je tourne quand même la tête et aperçoit Sherlock, glacial. Je croise son regard et il incline simplement la tête pour me dire au revoir.

Je souris.

Je guette dans chaque compartiment la potentielle présence de visage amical. Je finis par trouver Hermione dans le fond, le front contre la vitre et un visage digne d'un chiot effrayé par un aspirateur.

\- Hermione ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi en sursautant, bizarre, elle a les yeux rouges.

\- Tes parents vont te manquer ?

\- Oh.. Oui, non enfin, ne t'en fais pas.

Exactement ce qu'un enfant tueur s'étant débarrassé de ses parents auraient dit. Je m'assois face à elle sur mes gardes.

\- Sûre ?

\- Harry et Ron ne veulent pas me rejoindre... Peut-être qu'ils ne m'aiment pas vraiment finalement...

Oh douce Hermione. Gentille Hermione. Idiote Hermione.

\- Tu as raison, je réponds, pince sans rire.

\- Q-Quoi ? bégaye-t-elle.

Ce que je peux détester les gens affirmant des choses mais ayant pour seul espoir qu'on les contredise. Heureusement pour elle, je vais faire une exception.

\- Harry et Ron ne t'ont sauvé que pour pouvoir t'abandonner dans le train.

\- Alors où sont-ils ? demande-t-elle avec arrogance.

...Bonne question.

Je fronce les sourcils et me lève en sentant le train démarré.

\- Je ne sais pas.. J'ai vu tous les rouquins mais pas Ron... Tu les connais, ils sont encore dans le pétrin. Ils sont toujours dans le pétrin quand tu n'es pas là.

\- Tu dois avoir raison...

A peine termine-t-elle sa phrase que Neville nous rejoint avec pleins de bonbons sorciers à nous faire partager. Une rouquine frappe également à la porte.

\- Je peux rester avec vous ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Hermione. Ginny c'est ça ?

Je fronce les sourcils, restant silencieuse. J'ai du mal à me faire amie avec les filles. Hermione ça va, elle est aussi bizarre que moi. Mais Lavande et Parvati... Beurk. Alors Ginny Weasley... Elle m'a l'air timide, mignonne mais ennuyeuse.

Quoique... Elle a six frères. Dont les jumeaux Weasley, y'a peut-être de quoi tirer quelque chose de sympa.

Je tends la main.

\- Elizabeth. Elizabeth Watson.

\- Ginny. Ginny Weasley.

Je la regarde, droit dans les yeux.

\- Tous les Weasley ont des surnoms. Quel est ton prénom complet ?

Elle se crispe et ses oreilles deviennent cramoisies.

\- On ne le dira pas à Harry, je souris en coin.

Neville pouffe discrètement pendant que Ginny se transforme en bannière Gryffondor.

\- J-Je... Ginevra...

Je lui souris.

\- Il y a un film moldu où la femme d'un chanteur célèbre s'appelle comme ça. Il la quitte pour des plus jeunes mais reste profondément amoureux d'elle.

\- Quel film ? interroge Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le parrain, mais ces infos sont dans le livre original. J'aime beaucoup cette femme.

Elle me remercie en souriant, ravie et s'assit. Pourquoi me remercie-t-elle ? J'ai parlé du personnage. Elle n'est pas porte parole des Ginny de ce monde que je sache. Je me renfrogne dans un silence plein de mauvaise foi et me goinfre de bonbons en caressant Voldy.

On arrive finalement au château où l'on quitte Ginevra qui va se soigner, je l'espère, avec les autres premiers années déjà trop bruyant. On va dans un carrosse tiré magiquement, genre y'a rien devant. Dumby se la pète un peu il me semble.

Je vais m'asseoir à table et remarque que Ron et Harry ne sont toujours pas là. Je me tourne vers la table des professeurs pour voir si Rogue l'a remarqué aussi mais je deviens blême : le gominé est assis près de lui. Roguichou a l'air au bord du suicide ou du meurtre, je croise les doigts pour le meurtre. Sentant un regard, il relève la tête et croise mon regard. Je lui offre un sourire qui se veut encourageant mais vu l'étincelle dans son regard, soit il est pédophile soit il a remarqué l'absence du rouquin et du binoclard.

\- Tu vois, dis-je à Hermione. Ils ne sont pas là.

\- Ils vont encore avoir des ennuis... , soupire-t-elle.

Les jumeaux s'assoient près de nous.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu notre frère ?

\- On ne le trouve pas.

\- Il est sous la table, je réplique, cyniquement. Il joue à cache-cache, idiots.

George, je dirais, sourit en coin et fait soudainement de grandes signes de main.

\- HEY DUBOIS Y'A UNE PLACE ICI.

Je vais définitivement tué quelqu'un. Oh... Je sais ! Je regarde la table des Serpentards et chercher Malefoy du regard. Je lui souris, angéliquement, et lui envoie un baiser. Déjà pâle, le brave Drago devient cadavérique. La victime parfaite.

Je souris, ravie et me remets face à Neville qui m'offre un regard septique.

\- Quoi ? je croaque. Je suis contente de le revoir.

\- Mouais...

J'écoute avec ennui le discours de Dumby et roule des yeux en entendant les roucoulements féminin face à l'annonce de l'embauchement de Lockhart. Je préfère un Voldy compétent plutôt que ce déchet. C'est comme si Anderson était le coloc de mon père, okay puis de tête dans le frigo mais ça veut dire un crétin à la maison. Je doute que ça vaille la peine.

McGo et Rogue ont l'air déjà blasé par Lockhart, je crois qu'ils vont faire un meurtre. J'espère qu'ils vont laisser certains élèves les aider. Je suis sûre que quand Ronald verra le regard transi d'Hermione, il sera prêt à exécuter ce crétin.

Brave Ron.

Ginny Weasley est évidemment envoyé à Gryffondor, on lui fait gentiment une place parmi nous.

On mange finalement, je les écoute raconter leurs vacances en taisant les miennes qui n'ont pas été d'un amusement exaltant. Mais j'ai déjà un petit pincement au coeur en pensant au fait que j'ai laissé mon père se ridiculiser seul sur le quai.

Je vois Rogue se lever soudainement, après que Rusard lui ai murmuré quelque chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Merline 2.0 et Minerva qui s'en vont. Génial, ça va être libertin cette année.

Je vais dans la salle commune où j'attends longuement, avec un groupe de fan, Harry et Ron.

* * *

 **HP : LOCKHART EST PROFESSEUR ?!**

 **EW : Je te rappelle qu'on te voit pas dans le chapitre puisque tu nous as abandonné alors oust.**

 **HG : Exactement.**

 **RW : Mais Hermione...**

 **AP : AWWWWWJE SHIPPE**

 **OD : Pourquoi tu as salué Drago ?**

 **AP : PARCE QUE JE SHIPPE**

 **EW : Parce que il faut garder ses ennemis plus proche que ses amis.**

 **HG : Arrête avec le parrain.**

 **EW : Non.**

 **NL : AWWWW JE SHIPPE... Non ?**

 **AP : Non. Quoique...**

 **JW : MA FILLE N EST PAS UNE PROSTITUEE.**

 **EW : Si prostituée veut dire se taper un mec comme Sherlock, je le suis.**

 **JW : ...**

 **SH : ...**

 **MH : ... Mais... Oh, mauvaise histoire.**

 **DM : Drabeth ? Hermizabeth ? Nevibeth (moche) ? Olibeth ?**

 **EW : On vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes, on espère un bon épisode spécial et on se revoit avant 2016(normalement).**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : crétins et compagnie.**

 **JOYEUX NOEL. UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE TOUT CHAUD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **JK Rowling n'aurait jamais accepté Elizabeth dans son histoire, vous allez voir pourquoi.**

* * *

Harry et Ron entrent finalement dans la salle commune, Hermione est montée se coucher. Elle va leur en vouloir, c'est sûr. Je les écoute raconter leurs histoires et roule des yeux avec agacement quand j'entends les exclamations impressionnées des autres. N'importe quoi. J'attend que les vagues d'admiration passent et croise les bras en les fusillant du regard.

\- Ouais, sourit Ron avec suffisance. On se doutait que tu nous en voudrais de pas t'avoir prévenue.

\- Pauvres abrutis, vous avez laissé Hermione seule, elle pensait que vous ne vouliez plus d'elle.

Harry fronce les sourcils et Ron perd immédiatement son sourire, déglutissant en regardant ailleurs.

\- A-Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais ! Et vous ne pouviez pas... Je ne sais pas, attendre Monsieur et Madame Weasley, ou n'importe quel sorcier qui sortirait. Envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore ou même aller au chemin de traverse. FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE D'INTELLIGENT.

Silence dans la salle commune, les garçons sont prit d'admiration pour leurs pieds mais je m'en fiche, je continue de les toiser froidement.

\- C'est bon, marmonne Ron. On est désolé, ça nous a semblé être la meilleure chose à faire et...

\- J'ai eu peur pour vous, je suis ravie et enchanté de vous voir en vie.

Avant d'avoir droit aux embrassades niaises et ridicules, je m'éclipse. Je vais me coucher et ai du mal à m'endormir.

 _The game is on, Watson._

Le lendemain, je rejoins Neville qui m'attend et prend mon horaire en soupirant, rien de bien réjouissant. J'ai Lockhart dans l'après midi. Que ferait Sherlock ? Excellente question, il n'irait pas au cours. Mais si mon père le forçait...

Il lui prouverait par a+b son incompétence, ça me semble être un excellent programme, je vais faire ça.

Je vais m'asseoir à table, face à Hermione et me sers copieusement un petit déjeuner, je suis affamée. Ron et Harry nous rejoignent et Hermione les salue du bout des lèvres. Je remarque le regard perturbé de Harry qui comprend qu'elle est colère mais Ronald Je N'ai Pas de Subtilité Weasley s'assoit l'air de rien et commence à manger.

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'horaire d'Hermione et fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu as mis des petits cœurs autour de Lockhart ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, cramoisie. Rien !

Elle s'en va en courant presque, serrant ses livres contre elle. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce crétin de Lockhart...

\- On a botanique ! se réjouit Neville. J'ai pleins de question à poser à Chourave.

Je tourne la tête vers ce brave gros zizi et je me surprend à avoir envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Heureusement qu'il est là.

\- Tu as raison, on va y aller maintenant pour que tu poses des questions.

J'attrape mon sac et un toast et suis Neville jusqu'à la serre n°3, défendue aux premières années. C'est bon de grandir mais j'aimerais être aussi badass que les quatrièmes années, là ça doit être intéressant.

J'écoute distraitement Neville poser ses questions pointues à Chourave pendant que j'admire les plantes bizarres ressemblant à un bébé à la naissance : une patate fripée mais verte. Les élèves pointent finalement le bout de leur nez. Pas folle, je laisse Neville se mettre tout près de Chourave tandis que je vais m'installer au milieu de la masse pour rester discrète.

Pas que j'aime pas botanique mais Sherlock déteste les plantes ("Comment ça arroser tous les jours ?! Pourquoi ?!"). On en a eu deux, offertes par Miss Hudson, paix à leurs âmes.

Je suis face à Harry et Ron, le binoclard me fait des sourires. Je lève les yeux au ciel intérieurement et fronce les sourcils en voyant Malefoy se placer à ma gauche. Il sort ses gants en cuir de cul de dragon à 42485768 gallions l'une et les enfile. Je mets la paire que m'a offert Neville et écoute attetivement Chourave.

Evidemment, Hermione répond juste à chaque fois. Je vois Malefoy s'apprêter à faire une remarque et je lui enfonce mon coude dans l'estomac. Il se prépare à gémir au professeur quelle victime il est mais un cri tout droit sortit de l'enfer l'en empêche.

Neville s'évanouit.

WHAT

\- Monsieur Londubat a du mal mettre ses caches oreilles, soupire Chourave.

J'entends Malefoy glousser et le fusille du regard.

\- Tu veux un deuxième coup ? je menace d'une voix sifflante.

De façon surprenante, il se tait et je me tourne vers Chourave.

\- Mais... Il est mort ?!

\- Non, elles sont jeunes, juste pétrifié, sourit-elle avec gentillesse.

Bienvenue au lieu le plus sécur' des Royaume Unis, ici l'unique risque est que vos enfants aient cours avec un mage noir ou soient pétrifié. Amusez vous.

Je continue le cours, septique quant à la capacité cérébrale de la part d'une femme qui s'appelle Chourave. J'accompagne ensuite les deux Gryffondor ramenant Neville à l'infirmerie. On laisse Pomphresh s'occuper de lui et je vais personnellement faire un tour à la volière.

Quoi ? Non je ne suis pas déjà en manque de mon papa.

J'ai... Des choses à dire.

 _"Salut, Papa,_

 _Tu vas être surpris de déjà recevoir une lettre de ma part. Non je ne veux pas quitter l'école et ne suis pas harcelée. Tout se passe bien. Je regrette simplement de ne pas t'avoir dis au-revoir correctement, c'était idiot de ma part et vu qu'on a eu un mage noir en prof l'année passée je préfère prendre mes précautions. Cette année on a juste un crétin._

 _Bon, voilà, je t'aime et tu vas énormement me manquer. Et Sherlock aussi, un peu. Dis lui que je vais m'occuper du gominée presque aussi bien que si il l'avait fait lui-même. Et je le tiendrai au courant au moindre truc louche._

 _Dis à tout le monde qu'ils vont me manquer, en fait. Et profite bien de mes maigres instants de niaiserie, ça n'arrive pas souvent. Et j'aimerais terriblement que tu dises à Mycroft que je vais penser à lui dés que je ferais une connerie._

 _Tu sais, je suis désolé d'être partie comme ça, sans même te faire signe. Je vais avoir 13 ans, pas 25, je me comporte comme ces adolescents ridicules dans le film qu'on a regardé. Tu te souviens ? LOL ? Même que Sherlock était prêt à faire la vaisselle pour qu'on éteigne ça._

 _Je vais me renseigner pour avoir des films encore pire pour les vacances de Noël. J'ai déjà entendu parlé de High School Musical, tu me donneras des nouvelles._

 _Enfin, je dois y aller, j'ai cours. Nourris Frodon, j'ai remarqué qu'il te collait beaucoup même qu'il restait distance. On dirait même qu'il est respectueux. N'importe quoi._

 _Je t'aime, Papa._

 _El."_

Bon, c'est carrément niais. Je l'envoie quand même en ruminant contre moi-même et retourne dans la grande salle en fredonnant du Frank Sinatra. Je vais m'asseoir à l'écart, sortant un bouquin de mon sac que j'entame en même temps que mon repas.

J'ai été gentille, sociable, drôle et tout ce que tu veux mais là j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude. J'aperçois une lettre écarlate s'époumoner devant Ron et je l'observe sans trop m'étonner, le monde sorcier est plein de surprise. Je suppose que ça se calme avec l'âge. Je vois aussi un premier année abordé Harry et faire volte face, l'air dépité.

\- Hey ! j'appelle le premier année. Que voulais-tu à Harry ?

\- Une dédicace... , soupire-t-il.

\- … Je suis la manager de Harry, pour toi ce sera gratuit pour les désagrements qu'il a fourni mais si d'autres demandent, dis leur que c 'est un gallion. Attends.

Je fouille dans mon sac et sors l'une des lettress que m'a envoyé Harry. Je coupe un morceau et le tends à Crivey, celui avec écrit "Amicalement, Harry P." Le gamin est au bord des larmes et je m'échappe de son étreinte, coupant rapidement son discours de remerciement.

Je mange sans trop me presser et arrive la dernière dans la classe Lockhart, entrant sans même m'excuser.

Bon, j'avais aucune raison de m'excuser. Lockhart débilos est même pas là. Je lève les yeux au ciel et vais m'asseoir sans la moindre considération pour les autres.

Je me laisse choir sur une chaise et sors mes livres.

Lockhart débarque en grandes pompes et distribue des test. J'arque un sourcil et lis les questions avec... ébahissement. Pire que tout, je vois Hermione se ruer sur sa plume avant de répondre avec vigueur.

Je lève la main.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui ? susurre-t-il avant de me reconnaître et de perdre son sourire miévreux.

Haha. Il s'approche tout de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Déjà, avez-vous une quelconque considération pour vos élèves ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'espère que pour nous faire acheter et porter plus de cinq bouquins différent à propos de votre pseudo talent il y a un intérêt derrière ça.

Il rougit de colère.

\- Je vous demande de me respecter, Miss...

\- Secundo, je coupe grossièrement. Quelqu'un méritant le respect n'aurait pas besoin de le demander. Tersio, quel genre d'homme êtes-vous pour vérifier que des enfants de douze ans sachent répondre à la question "votre couleur préférée" ? Pour avoir feuilleter vos bouquins ou, autrement dit, ce ramassis d'informations inutiles à votre propos et sans le moindre intérêt dans le cadre de ce cours, je sais que la réponse s'y trouve. Subtilement, vous voulez vous assurer que vous êtes célèbre chez un public plus jeune en justifiant la vérification de la lecture de vos bouquins.

L'heure complète de la pause pour faire ce speech.

Tout le monde nous regarde, je devine le regard admiratif de Ron, celui outré d'Hermione et celui amusé de Neville.

Tiens, je me demande la tête de Harry et Miss Platine. Non, je m'en fous en fait.

Oserais-je ?

Oui, je vais le faire.

Mon père va me tuer.

Je souris en coin et m'agenouille devant Lockhart.

\- Donc, puisque c'Est-ce que vous attendez, je vous suce maintenant ou on attend que les autres sortent ?

Lockhart a un bruit étranglé et me tire par le col, hors de lui. Il me met dehors, j'ai le temps d'envoyer un baiser volant à la classe et de saluer mon brave public.

\- Je... Je..., bégaye-t-il.

Nous allons jusqu'à la salle des professeurs où il va à la rencontre de Minerva. Oh merde. Je peux être virer ? Genre vraiment ?

Rogue arrive à grands pas et baisse les yeux vers moi.

\- Je vois que seuls les Gryffondors manquent de respect à ce point.

\- Je suis certaine, Professeur, que même les Serpentards salueront mon geste, je réponds avec un sourire.

Il ne daigne pas de répondre mais s'éloigne avec un rictus.

Minerva s'approche de moi pendant que Lockhart retourne donner cours en fulminant. Je ravale la boule dans ma gorge et tourne la tête vers elle.

\- Madame, mon comportement excessif et impoli peut se justifier par deux points. Un, le moins objectif des deux : mon appartenance à Gryffondor, l'impulsivité tout ça, tout ça... Et le deuxième c'est la raclure qu'est le professeur Lokchart. En plus de son côté narcissique à deux noises, j'aimerais souligner ce manque de considération pour ses élèves et surtout au niveau de l'argent que peuvent avoir certaines familles. J'accepterai ma punition comme il se doit. Sauf si c'est un renvoi.

Elle me fixe. Sans répondre.

* * *

 **EW : Papa je suis désolé.**

 **JW : Que.. Que... Que...**

 **RW : JE T AIME TELLEMENT**

 **HG : Ah oui ? je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle mais grossier et inutile.**

 **RW : C ETAIT GENIAL**

 **HG : Pfff.**

 **HP : C'était excessif...**

 **NL : Oui...**

 **GL : QUELLE IDIOTE. MOI. ME RIDICULISER.**

 **EW : Intelligente. Vous. Déjà ridiculiser.**

 **SH : Je suis fier de toi.**

 **JW : NE L ENCOURAGE PAS.**

 **SH : Je fais ce que je veux.**

 **AP ; Alors, vos paris sur Minerva ? Sur sa punition ?**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : je t'aime Papa.**

 **Saluuuuut !**

 **J'ai posté un nouveau OS sur mon recueil "La vie dans ma tête", je vous invite à y faire un petit tour ;). Sinon, comment s'est passé votre nouvel an ?**

 **Et l'épisode spécial ? J'ai déjà donné mon avis dans l'OS spécial que j'ai fais pour l'occasion.**

 **Reviews anonymes :**

 **Ilfa :**

 **Elle est gentille Minerva mais faut pas pousser non plus.. Suspense ;)**

 **Frog 38 :**

 **Peut être que oui, peut être que non...**

 **Atomme :**

 **Hahaha, slt petit courtisan ;). Et on va pas la voir faire ça souvent, ne t'en fais pas. Elle est redevenue elle même : stupide et impulsive !**

 **Lupam :**

 **Mais je veux pas être partenaire de votre échec scolaire :'(. Aide moi alors : Dubois/El ou Drago/El ? MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR LA VISION DE MADAME WEASLEY. SI TU CONTINUES JE METS EL AVEC KREATTUR ET ON EN PARLE PLUS.**

 **L :**

 **Elle est la suite ;) Et je t'aime aussi :***

 **Disclaimer :**

 **J'ai juste l'idiote de service...**

* * *

Ma directrice de maison me toise froidement cinq bonnes minutes sans prononcer le moindre mot. Après un temps qui me semble interminable, elle ouvre la bouche :

\- Je préviendrai votre père et vous aurez deux semaines de retenue.

\- Deux semaines ? Vous voulez dire le double que Harry et Ron qui ont en plus de manquer de respect, désobéit aux réglements, ont failli dévoiler un secret précieusement caché par des générations de sorciers et ce depuis le moyen âge ?

C''était risqué. C'est carrément Serpentard de trahir ses potes, elle risque de me faire un headshoot. Elle roule des yeux et rectifie du bout des lèvres.

\- Une semaine, et une lettre d'excuse au professeur Lockhart.

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux larmoyants. Elle pousse un espèce de grognement et ajoute :

\- Oubliez la lettre.

\- Je vous aime madame.

Wait.

PREVENIR MON PÈRE ?!

JE VAIS MOURIR.

A LA PUTE.

Je n'ose rien dire, tourne les talons et vais attendre mes camarades dans la salle commune. J'entre et tombe nez à nez avec les sixièmes années.

\- Déjà là ? interroge Percy en plisssant des yeux. Où sont les autres ?

\- Je me suis fait jarter du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Comment fait-on pour se faire sortir par Lockhart ? plaisante Olivier.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui lance mon regard le plus Holmescien en parlant d'une voix lente, articulant la moindre syllabe.

\- En ayant douze ans et en lui proposant une pipe.

Olivier perd son sourire et Percy son innocence, pauvres petits cœurs.

\- ...Tu dois plaisanter, bégaye Olivier.

\- J'en ai l'air ? je réponds du tac au tac.

\- Mais... Mais...

Ce pauvre Percy ne dit rien, je l'observe ingérer les mots et comprendre la signification de ceux-ci. Il déglutit, toujours blafard et se lève avant de sortir de la pièce.

J'arque un sourcil et tourne la tête vers Olivier.

\- Tu crois qu'il est cassé ?

\- Mais... Comment tu as pu faire ça ?

\- Il est chiant, arrogant, pète plus haut de son cul et, contrairement aux autres personnes arrogantes que je connais, n'a pas les capacités qui vont avec.

Il roule des yeux avec un sourire.

\- Je doute que tu connaisses plus arrogant que lui.

\- Tu veux qu'on parie ?

Pauvre petit cœur qui n'a jamais rencontré un Holmes de sa vie.

Je reste glaciale : une gamine en uniforme, l'air revêche et pas commode. Enfin, j'espère, qui sait ? J'ai peut-être l'air d'un sale gosse dans des vêtements trop grand avec une moue boudeuse.

Mmh.

Pas super glamour il me semble.

Je vais dans les dortoirs et m'assois dans mon lit en attirant Voldy contre moi, avec un soupir.

\- Papa et Hermione vont être tellement en colère...

\- Miou ?

\- Hermione va me défoncer. Je devrais peut-être me casser un membre pour qu'elle ait pitié.

\- Miaaaaw.

\- Non, pas le bras, ça pourrait poser problème si je veux continuer à foutre la merde. Par contre une jam... Les deux jambes ! Ainsi j'aurais une chaise roulante où je pourrais dissimuler des trucs de façon vicieuse et je...

\- ELIZABETH WATSON !

Merlin me vienne en aide. Je déglutis, repousse le chat et m'allonge sur le dos : posant mes mains jointes sur ma poitrine inexistante avant de fermer les yeux et de faire la morte.

\- COMMENT AS-TU PU OSE ?! rugit la petite brune, enfin petite... en entrant comme une furie dans le dortoir.

Je ne réponds pas.

\- Je suis morte, décédée. Neville n'aura pas Voldy, je le lègue à Harry.

Elle me secoue brutalement le bras que je dégage en poussant un cri indigné.

\- Heeeeey !

Elle me fixe, poings sur les hanches et lèvres pincées, je suppose qu'elle est en quête d'explication.

\- Et bien... Je... Hermione cet homme est une plaisanterie ! J'ai vu Padma remontée avant toi ! Pourquoi es-tu restée avec ?!

Je blêmis.

\- Tu n'as pas presenté des excuses à ma place... Hermione dis moi que tu n'as pas fais ça.

Elle roule des yeux.

\- Non, bien sûr. Il avait apporté des lutins de cournouaille... ils se sont échappés et...

Je la fixe.

\- Comment ça "échappés" ?

Elle rougit et regarde ailleurs.

\- Seamus a fait une réfléxion stupide et il lui a montré qu'ils étaient dangeureux.

\- En les lâchant.

\- Oui.

\- Alors que nous sommes des élèves de douze ans.

\- … Oui.

Je la regarde, droit dans les yeux, en essayant de la juger le plus possible par le regard. Elle se crispe et lève les poings au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Comment as-tu pu faire un truc pareil ?

\- Visiblement, j'ai bien fais de le faire au vu de comment il a donné cours par la suite.

Elle me fusille du regard, je ne cille pas

\- Tu es renvoyée ? finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix inquiète.

\- J'ai presenté mes arguments, suis restée polie et respectueuse parce que le professeur McGonagall, ELLE, mérite respect.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, répond-elle dédaigneusement.

Hey, redescends de ton cocotier hein.

\- Elle va simplement contacter mon père. Et une semaine de retenue.

Elle me fixe, bouche bée puis se reprend et pousse un grognement hautain.

\- Pff... Je la pensais plus juste.

\- Elle est juste, au contraire.

\- Ne dis pas à Ron que c'est tout ce que tu as eu.

\- Oui, Maman.

Je roule des yeux, sachant pertinement que c'est une mauvaise idée, et m'éclipse avant d'avoir reçu ma fessée.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle commune les jumeaux et Ron m'applaudissent en m'acclamant. Harry sourit doucement et me salue d'un signe de tête alors que Neville me lance des regards emplis de repproche.

Je détourne les yeux et rejoins mon club de fan composé à 90% de roux et de 10% d'accent irlandais.

Fred et George me serrent vivement les deux mains, Lee Jordan les rejoint et il ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je rougis légèrement et me laisse faire, retenant de justesse un gloussement qui m'aurait fait perdre toute possibilité d'avoir l'air redoutable.

Je vais en soirée au banquet, accompagnée de Ron. Harry reste à l'écart, je le rejoins en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Oh non, sourit-il. Mais c'est sympa de ne pas être au centre de l'attention pour une fois.

\- La prochaine fois que je proposerai des faveurs sexuelles à un prof, je dirais que c'est pour t'aider à te sentir mieux.

Il sourit doucement et ne répond pas.

\- Neville m'en veut ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Mais les lutins l'ont suspendus dans les airs par les oreilles.

\- … Sérieux ?

Il hoche la tête.

Je déglutis et courre poursuivre mon meilleur ami, le rejoignant à table avant de bousculer Lavande Brown, assise près de lui, en ignorant son cri outré.

\- Alors ça va ?

\- Tu as été impolie gratuitement avec Lockhart. Mais c'est agréable de savoir que tu te souviennes que nous sommes amis.

\- Je suis désolé...

Je marmonne quand même, observant discrètement ses oreilles qui sont un peu rouge.

\- Je... Paraît que les lutins ont fait les connards...

Il rougit et regarde ailleurs en haussant les épaules.

\- Non ça allait...

\- Je suis terriblement désolé Neville.

Il soupire.

\- C'est bon.

Les chouettes arrivent au château, une lettre me tombe dans les mains. Je l'observe en plissant des yeux, ce n'est pas mon père.

Sherlock ?

 _"Elizabeth,_

 _Tu apprendras que le professeur Dumbledore a d'autres ressources en matière de communication permettant un envoie plus rapide des informations. Tu apprendras aussi que j'ai prévenu ton père dés que j'ai appris pour "l'incident"._

 _Sherlock, bien évidemment, te félicite mais n'a pas compris l'allusion sexuelle, Irène Adler ne lui a pas tout appris, je crois._

 _Ton père t'enverra son propre courrier mais je sais que tu as déjà une idée précise dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve._

 _Mais ce n'est pas le but de cette lettre. Si Sherlock est sur l'affaire Harry Potter, j'aimerais que tu continues de te méfier de Dumbledore. J'ai eu vent que Poudlard n'avait jamais eu un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal deux ans de suite depuis plusieurs années déjà. Ce serait intéressant à creuser. Il doit savoir pourquoi. J'aimerais que tu le découvres aussi._

 _Je l'apprendrai sûrement avant toi, mais tu pourrais avoir éventuellement des informations qui pourraient étoffer ma conclusion._

 _Egalement, le ministère sorcier commence à s'agiter, pour l'instant il ne passe rien de véritablement important mais j'ai entendu parlé d'une coupe de feu. J'imagine que tu en apprendras plus que moi. Mais pour le moment, l'évenement est encore hypothétique._

 _J'ajouterai que rester discret est un atout qu'il serait temps que tu comprennes. Sherlock a bien entendu étendu son influence sur toi puisque tu agis aussi stupidement qu'il lui arrive de faire. Et je doute que tu aies un ami comparable à ton père qui puisse t'arrêter dans tes idioties. Je compte sur toi pour faire des efforts dans le futur._

 _Avant que tu ne réponses impulsivement par une lettre enflammée me repprochant d'avoir tout dit à ton père, sache qu'il l'aurait su de toute façon. Grâce à moi, il l'a appri via une source fiable et objective et non directement par un professeur._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Mycroft H."_

\- Source objective... Tu parles, je marmonne entre mes dents en pliant la lettre avant de la fourrer dans ma poche. Crétin. Et dire que vous manquiez.

\- Qui ch'était ? me demande Ron, la bouche pleine.

Hermione et moi échangeons, comme à notre habitude, un regard dégoûté avant qu'elle ne se souvienne qu'elle m'en veut et qu'elle reprenne sa lecture de son livre de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Mon oncle, Mycroft.

\- Il te disputait déjà ? demande Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Comment peut-il déjà être au courant ?

\- C'est le gouvernement, se moque Hermione.

\- Pardon ? demande Seamus en s'incrustant.

\- En fait, il travaille pour le gouvernement britannique mais... Dans l'ombre. Il est tout aussi puissant que le premier ministre, à la différence qu'il n'a pas besoin de la reconnaissance qui va avec

Oui, un peu de fierté était remarquable dans ma voix.

J'y peux rien si je suis fan.

On continue de parler jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Olivier qui s'assoit à ma gauche. Il m'offre un sourire ravissant et, ayant quitté ma phase rebelle, je deviens totalement écarlate.

Vraiment.

Genre un blason Gryffondor sur la gueule.

\- N'oublie pas l'entraînement de demain, Harry, dit-il en me niant ouvertement.

D'un autre côté, tant mieux. Je suis ridicule.

\- J-Je... Je... peux venir?

Mycroft et Sherlock auraient tellement honte.

\- Bien sûr, répond-il avec un sourire. Nous avons besoin d'encouragement.

\- O-Okay.

Je le regarde s'éloigner avec une évidence :

C'est mon futur mari.

\- Oh attendez !

Je me tourne vers la table des Serpentard et envoie un baiser à Drago.

J'avais oublié ma Miss Platine préférée.

Ron s'étouffe avec son poulet en riant.

* * *

 **HP : Pourquoi en pensant futur mari elle pense à Malefoy ?**

 **OD : Oui, pourquoi ?**

 **DM : PARDON ?!**

 **JW : COMMENT CA FUTUR MARI ?**

 **SH : COMMENT CA STUPIDE ?**

 **MH : Sherlock, rends toi à l'évidence...**

 **SH : QUELLE EVIDENCE ?**

 **HP : Elizabeth ? Youhoooouuu ?**

 **JW : Elle ne répond pas.**

 **HG : Monsieur Watson, j'aimerais vous prévenir que Elizaebth a proposée une pipe à un professeur.**

 **JW : KEUWA ?**

 **HP : L'auteur ?**

 **MH : TU ES STUPIDE SHERLOCK.**

 **JW : COMMENT CA UNE PIPE**

 **DW : COMMENT CA MARI ?**

 **OD : ELLE PEUT PAS AVOIR D AUTRES CRUSH**

 **AP : Et mmh... Vous shippez le Drabeth ? OUI CE NOM EST DEGUEULASSE. PROPOSEZ EN MOI D AUTRES.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Tête à tête avec mon serpentard préféré.**

 **Alors, non, je ne veux pas achever vos feels**

 **Le tête à tête avec Severus était prévu depuis longtemps. Apprenant le décès d'Alan, il était encore plus important pour moi de l'écrire. Je ne résume pas la carrière de cet acteur à ce rôle, mais il l'a endossé avec tant de talent que je me devais l'écrire. Je lève ma baguette à ce talentueux acteur qu'est Alan Rickman et mes pensées vont à sa femme et ses proches.**

 **Always, Professor.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Frog38 :**

 **Dracbeth j'aime beaucoup !**

 **Lupam :**

 **Le crush de Elizabeth sur Olivier c'est juste parce que c'est un passage "important", ils vont continuer à la taquiner là dessus à l'avenir mais je doute le garder pour en faire un ship sérieux.**

 **Ilfa :**

 **Dracbeth ou Drabeth ? Roguichou est de retour, enfin...**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **J'aime beaucoup les personnages, mai j'ai juste le cafard d'Elizabeth. Les autres sont à JK Rowling, Moffat, Gatiss et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

* * *

\- J'ai le droit de prendre mes gants pour récurer ça, Professeur ?

Il tourne ses yeux glacials vers moi et me toise avec un rictus qui ne présage rien de bon, ses cheveux gras encadrant son visage pâle.

\- Non, susurre-t-il avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé.

Je serre les dents et commence mon labeur avec le plus de volonté possible. Je tourne la tête vers lui en travaillant.

\- Mon p...

Père ?

Laissez moi rire.

\- Mon oncle en entendra parler.

\- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Drago Malefoy pour quelqu'un qui le déteste.

Je le fusille du regard.

\- Mon oncle est plus puissant que Madame Platine, c'est Mycroft Holmes.

Sous mes yeux ébahis : Severus Rogue s'offre un petit gloussement. What ?

\- Pitié, un moldu frustré et se croyant au dessus de tout le monde.

Si je ne tenais pas à la vie et que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il allait me tuer, je lui aurais sautée dessus. Va savoir pourquoi, je dois faire ma retenue avant Harry et Ron et en plus de ça avec Rogue. Paraît que Minerva est occupée et que Lockhart voulait plus voir ma gueule.

\- Tous les Holmes sont comme ça, vous savez, je réponds.

Il me lance un regard qui m'indique qu'il sait qu'il n'a pas à faire la conversation avec moi mais je rebaisse les yeux vers la fiole que je nettoie et garde un visage impassible.

\- Il y en a d'autres ?

\- Oui, son frère, le colocataire de mon père, vous l'aviez rencontré.

Il pince ses lèvres fines et répond sans même articuler :

\- Je vois.

\- Ils sont biens et Mycroft se prend en effet pas pour de la merde, mais il est vraiment cool. Je sais même pas lequel des deux je préfère.

Il lève un sourcil, curieux :

\- Et vous pensez sincèrement que ça m'intéresse ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, réalise et baisse la tête en récurant les fioles. Le reste de la retenue se passe dans un silence de mort, interrompu parfois par des bruits de parchemin que l'on soulève lorsqu'il a fini de corriger une copie.

C'est lorsque que je suis pratiquement endormie sur mon labeur qu'il me frotte sèchement l'épaule et tonne d'une voix froide :

\- Allez vous coucher, Watson.

Hey, il appelle toutes les autres filles Miss et moi c'est Watson. Je sais pas si je dois être flattée d'être différente ou me sentir insultée dans ma féminité.

Je me relève en baillant bruyamment et hoche la tête.

\- Bien, Professeur. Bonne nuit.

\- C'est ça.

Je sors en souriant en coin, en langage Holmes ça veut carrément dire "bonne nuit". Je retourne dans le dortoir après avoir prit une bonne douche (où j'ai failli m'endormir) et remarque une lettre sur mon lit.

Super, mon père. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça avec ma fatigue. Je pousse un long soupir et m'assois au bord du lit avant d'entamer la lettre.

 _"Elizabeth,_

 _Que plaisir ça aurait été si ta lettre n'avait pas été suivie d'une de Mycroft puis d'une de l'école. J'ai préféré attendre plusieurs jours avant de te répondre. Je suis outré et déçu par ton comportement. Et tu ne pourras pas te justifier cette fois en disant que c'Est-ce que Sherlock aurait fait. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sait ce que c'est._

 _Et, à ton âge, tu ne devrais pas non plus."_

Sherlock a raison, il est vraiment beaucoup trop naïf pour son âge.

Continuons.

 _"J'aimerais également ajouté que j'aurais aimé recevoir une lettre de TA part pour m'expliquer les faits. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à expliquer._

 _Tu recevras une punition digne de ton comportement dés ton retour : Noël ou pas. L'esprit de bonté, c'est juste pour faire plaisir à Miss Hudson._

 _Ton père._

 _PS :_

 _Tu nous manques aussi."_

Au dos de la lettre, l'écriture est différente : plus fine et petite.

 _"Bien joué._

 _SH"_

Je retiens un sourire d'une profonde niaiserie et serre la lettre entre mes doigts en me sentant rougir.

Je la glisse sous mon oreiller, m'allonge et m'endors au moment même où mes yeux se ferment.

Premier entraînement de quidditch des Gryffondors, j'y assiste avec un sourire de fangirl dégénérée non dissimulé. Je suis prêt d'Hermione et Ron mais pour l'instant le terrain est vide de balais, de joueur et de Dubois.

On grignote chacun un truc ramené de la grande salle.

\- Alors, que disait ta lettre ? me demande Hermione.

\- Quelle lettre ? je réponds distraitement en avalant un morceau de toast.

\- Celle que j'ai posé sur ton lit pendant ta retenue...

\- Oh...

Je rougis.

\- C'était... Mes parents. Ma mère. Elle m'engueulait.

\- Ca a été ta retenue avec Rogue ? renchérit Ron.

J'hausse les épaules.

\- Ca aurait pu être pire, je réponds avec honnêtetée cette fois.

Harry pénètre finalement sur le terrain.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore fini ? dit Ron, étonné.

\- On n'a même pas encore commencé, répond Harry en jetant un regard d'envie sur nos en cas. Dubois a passé son temps à nous expliquer sa nouvelle tactique.

Et 'est avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde que je réplique :

\- C'est que c'était important...

Harry me lance son regard blasé, sans doute la chose la plus agressive qu'il m'ait faite depuis le début de notre amitié.

Alors qu'il enfourche son balais et que les autres arrivent, commençant réellement l'entraînement on entend des bruits étranges. Je tourne la tête et aperçoit le brave Colin Crivey entrain de prendre des photos de son idole.

Je vois que ça ennuie les équipes.

Mais surtout mon Dubois.

Je vole donc à son secours et vais voir Colin.

\- Colin, tu m'as demandé l'autorisation pour prendre ses photos ?

Il se crispe et devient blafard :

\- Q-Quoi ? N-non... J'ai demandé à Harry.

Je souris avec douceur et m'assois près de lui, l'air maternel.

\- Si Harry a besoin d'un manager c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas gérer son image. A l'avenir viens me voir, tu vois tu as demandé à Harry et c'est bien. Si tu ne l'avais pas fais tu serais dans l'illégalité.

Il blanchit un peu plus.

\- Cependant, tu n'as pas demandé aux autres joueurs et certains n'aiment pas particulièrement, ça peut les déconcentrer. Donc, je leurs demanderais mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes pour le moment.

\- O-Oh... Oui. Bien sûr.

Je souris, lui ébouriffe les cheveux et rejoins mes amis.

Mais ceux-ci ont rejoint un attroupement composé de l'équipe Gryffondror et celle Serpentard.

\- J'ai réservé le terrain ! proteste Dubois quand j'arrive, écumant de rage. Je l'ai réservé !

Il est beau quand il s'énerve.

Ils continuent de se chauffer mutuellement jusqu'à ce que Flint sorte un papier que Dubois lit à voix haute. Ca parle d'un nouvel attrapeur.

\- Quel nouvel attrapeur ? je demande dédaigneusement.

Et là

MISS PLATINE SURGIT

\- Le fils de Lucius Malefoy, dit Fred avec dégoût.

\- C'est marrant que tu parles du père de Drago, dit Flint alors que les autres joueurs sourient un peu plus. Je vais te montrer le magnifique cadeau qu'il a fait à l'équipe Serpentard.

Les joueurs monttent alors leurs nouveaux balais.

Des Nimbus 2001.

Je devance tout le monde en explosant de rire et regarde Malefoy.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu compenses ton absence de talent par ton fric ? Mais mon gars, rattrape les miettes de ta dignité avant de plus en avoir du tout !

Hermione me rejoint bravement alors que Drago est déjà cramoisi.

\- Au moins, aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe, dit sèchement Hermione. C'est pour leur talent qu'on les a choisit.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, espèce de _sang de bourbe._

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et ma vue se brouille, les poings serrés. Je fixe Malefoy sans le voir, sans voir l'agitation autour de moi.

Un jet vert jaillit à ma droite et je crois qu'on appelle Ron. Soudain, sous mes yeux écarquillés, les Serpentards explosent de rire, Malefoy à quatre pattes.

Je lance ma baguette au sol et je mette sur lui, essayant de le frapper.

\- PAUVRE PETITE MERDE. UNE SALOPE. VOILA CE QUE TU ES. TU AS BESOIN DE MONTRER TON FRIC POUR REUSSIR. TON PÈRE T'AIME PAS ASSEZ POUR TE LAISSER REUSSIR SANS SON AIDE. SANG DE BOURBE OU SANG PUR, JE PREFERE ETRE CRACMOL PLUTÔT QUE D'AVOIR LE MOINDRE POINT COMMUN AVEC TOI !

On me relève de force, j'ai mal aux poings et je pleure.

Ah bah bravo.

Malefoy a juste un minuscule coup sur la tempe, rien de bien méchant mais il a arrêté de rire. On me lâche finalement, je tourne la tête vers celui qui m'a stoppé, furieuse.

\- MAIS POURQUOI ?!

\- Tu veux encore une retenue ? siffle Dubois.

\- Elle a très bien fait, me défend George.

\- Merci ! j'aboie, toujours furieuse.

Harry et Hermione sont partis, tirant Ron. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde Dubois encore une fois.

\- Qu'Est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Ton ami est incapable de faire un crache limace, répond Malefoy, hilare.

Je fais volte face et le fusille du regard.

\- Malefoy, tu te crois supérieur aux Weasley, hein ?

\- Bien sûr, répond-il dédaigneusement, mais je le vois jeter un bref coup d'œil aux jumeaux.

\- Pourtant ils ont tous été dans l'équipe et Charlie et Bill ont été capitaine de l'équipe. Tu crois que ton frère devra carrément baiser avec Rogue et Dumbledore en même temps pour pouvoir atteindre ce niveau ou alors il va envoyer ta mère en éclaireuse ?

J'entends des exclamations choquées dans mon dos mais dégage simplement mon poignet, mode Sherlock étant activé. Je m'approche de Malefoy, les mâchoires serrées.

\- Et cette fois encore, je te déconseille d'aller courir dans les robes de Rogue. Tu as insulté une élève de sang de bourbe, encore une preuve qu'en plus du fric tu as besoin de l'arbre généalogique pour compenser une absence de talent humiliante ,et je doute que le directeur appréciera.

Il est encore plus plus pâle qu'auparavant et essaye de trouver de quoi répliquer. Mon sourire froid s'agrandit et je passe dans un mode encore plus terrifiant que Sherlock.

Plus terrifiant que Mycroft.

Mon père en colère.

\- Alors vas-y, moque toi, mais Hermione est et restera supérieure à ta petite personne. Tout comme Harry et même Ron, qui peut être meilleur ou égal à toi sans le fric. Sors ton cul de ton trône quelques instants et vis un peu chez les vrais humains, tu verras, c'est vivifiant. A la prochaine insulte sur un concept aussi ridicule et vieux jeu que la postérité, je me ferais un plaisir que tu sois le dernier héritier des Malefoy.

Je le fixe glacial.

\- Déjà que la postérité des Black s'est éteint, celle des Dumbledore le sera certainement... Ce serait idiot qu'une famille comme les Malefoy se termine à cause de ta débilité, hein ? je souffle d'une voix glaciale.

Je me recule, lisse mon veston dans une jolie imitation de Sherlock après une déduction et redresse le menton.

\- Mon oncle est Mycroft Holmes, mon autre oncle pourra déduire les plus noirs secrets de ta famille et mon père peut te broyer les os un à un en les nommant. Penses y.

Je m'en vais, furieuse.

* * *

 **NL : A croire que tu le fais exprès.**

 **EW : Tu prends sa défense ?**

 **NL : Quoi ?! Non !**

 **EW : C'est mieux.**

 **AP : J'adôôôôôre les relations amour/haine**

 **EW : Pardon ?**

 **DM : Hein ?**

 **OD : Euh... Comment ça ?**

 **AP : Rien, rien.**

 **SR : You'll be missed, Alan.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : quand je deviens une héroïne.**

 **JE POSTE CE CHAPITRE A LA BOURRE**

 **PAS DE REPONSES AUX REVIEWS SORRY J AI UN DM EN MATH**

 **JVOUS AIME**

* * *

J'arrive dans la grande salle en soirée, les poings encore serrés. Je la traverse en évitant d'avoir l'air de Napoléon traversant Austerlitz en conquérant. J'aperçois Hermione qui a encore les yeux irrités. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir, de les voir. Je vais m'asseoir plus loin et vais lire dans mon coin. Neville s'assoit lentement près de moi silencieusement.

\- Ma grand-mère pensait que j'étais cracmol. Je crois qu'elle aurait avoir une petite fille née moldue comme Hermione plutôt qu'un sang pur aussi ridicule que moi.

Vous savez c'est quoi le pire avec Neville ? Il dit jamais ça pour que vous vous sentiez mal pour lui, il dit pas ça pour entendre des plaintes. Il dit ça naturellement parce que ça lui semble opportun selon la discussion. Alors je ne cille pas et réponds après avoir avaler :

\- Dans ce cas ta grand-mère a tort. Parce que moi je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde.

Il rougit légèrement.

\- C'est bien ce que t'as fais pour Hermione. Je sais pas si je pourrais faire la même chose.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Bien sûr que tu pourras. Tu as été capable d'engueuler tes amis. Tu seras capable d'engueuler n'importe qui.

Il a un petit sourire entendu et reprit le repas. Je souris aussi, en coin et termine mon assiette. Je rattrape Harry qui va à sa retenue.

\- Harry !

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Comment vont Ron et Hermione ?

\- C'est vrai que tu as frappé Malefoy ?

Ah bah si on parle en même temps ça n'ira jamais, hein.

Il sourit et répond en premier :

\- Hagrid a soigné Ron et Hermione va mieux. Elle a un peu râlé quand elle a appris que tu avais frappé Malefoy mais je pense sincérement que c'était pour la forme.

Il a un sourire en coin :

\- C'est vrai que tu l'as menacé ?

WOH.

MAIS LE SURVIVANT EST CARREMENT CRUEL EN FAIT.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et passe mon bras autour de son cou en marchant dans le coouloir.

\- Je connais pas mal de personne avec des compétences... Spécialisées. Et je pense que toi et moi on formerait une équipe du tonnerre, Potter.

Il rougit légèrement.

Vous connaissez cet élève que vous appréciez sans vraiment connaître mais que vous voulez protéger des malheurs qui pourraient lui arriver sans réelle raison ? Et bien moi c'est avec Potter.

\- Je pense aussi. Quelles personnes connais-tu ?

\- Mon père, ex soldat. Mon oncle que tu as rencontré, qui est détective. Mon autre oncle en politique. Une amie de mon père à la morgue, un ami Inspecteur de Scotland Yard et...

Je fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant.

\- Une dominatrice qui est un peu l'ex de mon oncle même si il est pratiquemment en couple avec mon père.

\- Woh..., souffle-t-il, impressioné. Et ta mère ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui, lâchant finalement son cou et observe ses yeux verts pleins de compréhension. Je lui souris :

\- Simple fonctionnaire. Mais vu qu'elle continue d'être la femme de la maison, je pense qu'elle n'est pas si "simple" que ça.

\- Tu lui ressembles alors, enfin j'imagine, sourit-il. Je dois y aller.

Il me plante là et s'éloigne, allant à sa retenue.

Je masse ma nuque et retourne dans la salle commune. Les jumeaux se tournent vers moi et m'applaudissent.

\- Bravo !

\- Magnifique !

\- Splendide !

\- Incroyable !

Je souris légèrement et les remercie avant d'aller dans ma chambre et de faire semblant de dormir quand j'entends les filles arrivées.

Le reste du mois de septembre se passe au rythme de mes retenues, je dois avouer que je me tiens a carreau. J'ai eu ma dose pour le trimestre, je reviendrai en forme après les vacances de Noël. Je reste aussi à distance du trio d'or.

Pas qu'il m'ennuie mais j'ai bien compris que c'était eux les héros, je ne suis qu'un personnage secondaire dans leurs aventures. Ils viendront me voir au besoin, je suppose. Je reste en compagnie de mon fidèle et incroyable Voldy.

Parfois Neville nous rejoint, mais c'est rare.

En ce 31 octobre, un an après que Hermione se soit fait attaquée par un troll des montagnes (pas Goyle, un vrai troll, suivez un peu). Cette année encore elle est absente, pour une née moldue souhaitant s'intégrée elle fait franchement pas d'effort. Je ne m'inquiète pas, Ronald l'apprécie assez pour au pire faire des crises de jalousie.

Ah Ronald.

J'aime assez bien sa sœur, qui n'est pas aussi ennuyeuse que prévu : dés qu'elle oublie son béguin handicapant pour la binocle elle devient une compagnie vraiment agréable.

J'entre dans la grande salle et parcoure les tables du regard, restant sur le pas de la porte. Je croise le regard bleu pétillant du directeur et je le salue en arquant un sourcil. Je serre mon livre sous le bras, une biographie de Margaret Tatcher que j'ai piquée à Mycroft et vais m'assoir à table, au milieu de quatrième année.

Ainsi Neville sera trop intimider pour venir me rejoindre et ces élèves seront trop arrogant pour communiquer avec moi.

J'entame ma lecture en mangeant des bonbons. Ils sont mignons les sorciers mais nous engraisser sans proposer des cours de sport ça cache un truc. A tous les coups ils ont prévu de nous bouffer.

Les salauds.

Je sors assez tardivement du banquet et, quand je vais dans mon dortoir, un attroupement bouche le couloir.

\- HEY LES CRETINS ON EST SENSE CIRCULER DANS UN COULOIR.

\- La chatte de Rusard s'est fait pétrifiée...

J'explose de rire.

\- RUSARD A UNE TOUCHE ?!

Il me fixe comme si c'était moi la débile de service. Je roule des yeux, les bouscule et m'avance jusqu'à être au premier plan.

Encore le trio gagnant : aucun professeur à l'horizon, je m'avance donc pour les rejoindre et en réponse au regard perturbé de Ron, je lui fais un clin d'œil confiant :

\- Je gère, t'inquiète.

Il me regarde, encore plus perturbé mais je fourre mes mains dans mes poches. Je vois le regard horriié d'Hermione sur un truc au mur et suis son regard :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

J'écarquille les yeux et observe l'inscription avant de m'approcher et de sourire de toutes mes dents.

\- YES ! REGARDE MOI FAIRE SHERLOCK JE VAIS T'EN METTRE PLEIN LA VUE.

Hermione tourne la tête vers moi, outré.

\- Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde, bientôt ce sera le tour des sang de bourbe ! tonne Malefoy derrière nous.

J'arque un sourcil et fais volte face, le toisant de haut en bas.

\- Fuyez pauvres fous, je murmure de ma voix la plus dangereuse. L'héritier pourrait très bien être un sang de bourbe lui-même.

Jamais été aussi fière de caser du Gandalf dans une situation inapropriée. Malefoy blanchit mais soutient mon regard.

Le coquin.

\- Ma chatte ! Ma chatte ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma chatte ? hurle Rusard.

Je ravale difficilement le fou rire qui me chatouille la gorge.

Finalement c'est toute une tripotée de profs qui se ramènent, le directeur y compris. Je fais semblant que j'étais là depuis le début, quitte à être impliquée dans l'affaire. Hermione me lance des regards pleins de repproche auxquels je réponds par haussement de sourcil innocement.

J'apprends pleins de choses :

Dumbledore trouve Lockhart assez débile mais je crois qu'il y est attaché, Rusard est cracmol et apparement Harry est au courant depuis longtemps.

Roguichou soudainement, tel un digne Anderson, fait semblant de prendre la défense du trio et wait...

Il a dit "Potter et ses amis".

Je suis dans les amis.

IL SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE A MOI AUSSI.

Je me redresse, dans ma plus jolie position de Sainte Nitouche outrée et lui lance un regard digne de Mycroft quand je lui dis qu'il devrait se retirer son autre parapluie du fion.

\- Que faisaient-ils dans ce couloir à cette heure là ? Pourquoi n'assistaient ils pas au festin d'Halloween avec leurs camarades ? Et, plus important encore, que fait Miss Watson pourtant au banquet avec Potter et ses comparses ? fait Rogue d'un air narquois.

Si il ne m'avait pas cité, j'aurais réellement pu faire un effort pour pas intervenir et laisser les autres se débrouiller dans leur merde.

Mais il m'a cherché.

Et on ne me cherche pas impunément.

Et là, ressortant les plus belles techniques de rhétorique : la position d'Ulysse, un pied légèrement en avant, le poids vers l'arrière, une main dans le dos et l'autre en avant, le regard glacial et hypnotisant de Mycroft, la voix tendue et grave de Sherlock, et le courage d'Anderson de prendre la parole peu importe la connerie qu'il va déblatérer.

\- Et bien, Monsieur, je suis ravie que vous posez les bonnes questions, je souris doucement, susurrant presque. Je veux dire, l'animal adoré de notre concierge Monsieur Rusard, un mot menaçant a été écrit sur les murs de ce château millénaire avec du sang.

Je marque une pause en parcourant l'assemblée du regard : Rusard m'écoute avec une fascination un peu dégoûtée, Rogue va m'étriper, Lockhart aussi, McGo a son regard "Idiote-Tu-Me-Fais-Quand-Même-Rire", Dumbledore a lair de regarder une série télé, Hermione va me tuer, Ron m'embrasser et Harry me tuer.

\- Je veux dire, soupçonnons donc Harry James Potter qui nous a sauvé pourtant plusieurs fois déjà, ce même Harry qui a passé son dernier Halloween en compagnie d'un troll plutôt que celles de sucreries ma foi fort appétissante.

J'inspire profondément et prend un ton théâtral :

\- LE même Harry qui nous a sauvé aura-t-il ménacé les "ennemis" de l'hériter ? Nous pouvons d'orée exclure l'héritier de Voldemort puisque c'est cet aimable Quirrel qui avait le brave monstre derrière la tête. Héritier de la maison des Potter ?

Rogue serre les dents.

\- Une maison de sang pur sans la moindre particularité sinon une ouverture d'esprit vsis-à-vis des moldus surprenantes pour les mentalités de l'époque.

Je prends un sourire qui se veut poli mais qui dit "Crève charogne".

\- Bien... Hermione Granger maintenant ? Réfléchissons, une jeune née moldue ne rêvant que de faire ses preuves dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas très bien. D'abord seule en début d'année, grâce à moi totalement. Que sait-elle de la chambre des secrets ? Vu son visage horrifié, rien. Que peut-elle faire un à chat ? Vu ses cris quand j'ose envoyé le mien tué une pauvre araignée, rien.

Je fais un tour sur moi-même, comme quand Sherlock fait des déductions et m'approche de Severus d'un air agacé, comme si je chassais une mouche.

\- Et Ron, ron, ron, ron, Ronald.

J'ai l'impression d'être le Docteur.

\- Ronald, Ron Weasley, frère des illustres Weasley avant lui. Pourquoi tuerait-il un chat alors qu'il est terrorisé par les araignées ? Pourquoi approcherait-il un chat, mettant ainsi son fier compagnon Croûtard dans un danger dingue ? Je vous le demande !

Je me racle la gorge.

\- Quant à moi, je suis venue ici protéger mes comparses d'un punition aussi injuste qu'inutile.

Dumbledore se racle la gorge et j'ai la politesse de me tourner vers lui :

\- Miss Watson, la question était : pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas au banquet ?

Shit Sherlock.

* * *

 **HP : Il était temps que cette auteure à la con me fasse moins niais.**

 **AP : D'ailleurs (avant que j'insulte le survivant), je trouvais aussi que je faisais Harry en mode "awn Voldemort m'attaque, awn je subis ma race, awn pipi, awn caca" donc bon. Thanks à Slytherin C, pour m'avoir remis dans le droit chemin, ce chapitre t'es dédiée ! Aussi, je pense au HP/EW.**

 **EW : Non.**

 **MH : Non.**

 **JW : PPardon ?**

 **EW : What ?**

 **MH : Mauvaise histoire.**

 **AP : D'ailleurs... J'ai deux OS spécial Mycbeth qui vous attendent... Mais, disons que je les ferais pour une occasion spéciale ;). Les 100 reviews où mes deux (trois ans ?) de présence sur fanfiction . net avec El !**

 **EW : Choueeettteee**

 **JW : Doucement avec l'ironie.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : oups**

 **Hello !**

 **It's me**

 **I was wondering if after all theses days**

 **You'd like to read a'chapter**

 **Or two...**

 **CHAPITRE DEDICACE A AGATHE MA KOUPINE DE SHIP**

 **Bref èé voilà mon chapitre ! Je pars mercredi, jeudi vendredi faire une retraite itinérante avec mon école (72 km oklm) donc c'est foooort probable que j'aie la flemme d'écrire cette semaine, attendez vous à un chapitre en milieu de semaine de prochaine (a) C'est pourquoi j'ai mis une surprise en fin de chapitre... Mis à part ça, je me demandais si certains allaient à la foire du livre de Bxl (le samedi 20/02), si oui venez me le signaler, on pourrait se voir !**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les zorros du site, quoi) :**

 **Slytherin C :**

 **Avec plaisir ! Harry est beaucoup mieux comme ça et ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir des remarques permettant de s'améliorer ! Je me tâte encore pour l'avenir amoureux d'Elizabeth. Déjà dans mes précédentes fics je comptais la faire lesbienne avec un membre de la famille des Holmes, donc bon...**

 **Frog 38 :**

 **Merci beaucoup ! Voilà le chapitre, enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Sérieusement, quelqu'un le lit ?**

* * *

Je reste bouche bée, presque abasourdie par la réalité de la réponse. Je bégaye des espèces d'onomatopées ridicules. Rogue en profite, démontant mon discours argument par argument. Je déglutit et ajoute bravement :

\- Selon la justice anglaise et n'importe quelle justice digne de ce nom, on exige des preuves solides pour déclarer coupable. Et depuis la déclaration des droits de l'homme et la déclaration de l'assemblée nationale en France en 1789, nous sommes innocents jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Severus se crispe et lance un regard d'aide à Dumbledore qui lui offre un sourire amusé.

\- Elle a raison, Severus.

\- Dans vos dortoirs ! tonne Minerva pendant que Rogue me promet qu'il va me tuer dans les jours à venir.

Je m'éclipse avec les autres, glissant mes mains dans mes poches en les écoutant :

\- Vous croyez que j'aurais dû leur parler de la voix que j'ai entendue ? demande Harry.

\- Non, répond Ron sans la moindre hésitation. Entendre de voix, ce n'est pas bon signe, même chez les sorciers.

Je fronce les sourcils, outrée, et blessée de ne pas être dans leurs cachotteries.

\- Donc, je m'improvise avocate pour vos beaux yeux, je n'ai aucun remerciement et vous m'avez même pas prévenu que... Potter, je crache. Entend des voix.

\- C'est toi qui es venue ! On ne t'avait rien demander ! s'exclame Ronald.

\- Je voulais vous aider ! J'y laissais ma peau pour rien !

\- Tu adores te faire remarquer ! souligne Hermione avec dédain.

\- Tu penses que je faisais ça par gloire, réellement ?!

\- Stop ! crie Harry.

On tourne la tête vers lui en se taisant. Il a les sourcils froncés, l'air soucieux et ses cheveux sont encore en bataille : on peut apercevoir sa cicatrice.

\- On a plus urgent à faire que se disputer. Qu'est-ce qu'un cracmol, déjà ?

Ron ricane et je le fusille du regard en répondant :

\- Un sorcier sans pouvoir. Il est né dans une famille ayant du sang sorcier mais n'a pas de magie.

Je les laisse discuter entre eux et vais le plus vite possible dans la salle commune, je me glisse dans mon lit sans même me changer et prétends dormir quand Hermione entre.

Je passe la nuit à écrire à Sherlock, une longue lettre.

Le lendemain je rattrape mon sommeil en histoire de la magie, m'endormant sur mon parchemin. Je me suis mise au fond à gauche, côté Serdaigle à côté de Neville. J'ai soigneusement évité mes autres comparses de Gryffondor cette matinée. J'ai aussi évité le regard de Rogue, ayant peur qu'il me pétrifie ou une connerie dans le genre.

Je me réveille à la fin de l'heure et au vu de l'agitation générale, je dois avoir manquer un truc. Chose qui m'étonne puisque Binns est mortel, littéralement.

lol

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Binns nous a expliqué la chambre des secrets, répond Hermione avec arrogance. Tu le saurais si tu écoutais.

Ah oui c'est vrai qu'elle est chiante quand elle s'y met.

J'avais autre chose à faire, et je sais avoir les informations par moi-même, je réplique froidement avant de m'éloigner.

Je les évite toute la journée, j'évite tout le monde durant la journée. Je ne tolère que la présence de Neville.

Je reçois la réponse à ma lettre qu'une semaine plus tard :

 _"Elizabeth,_

 _Je suis allé chercher les informations. C'était par intérêt personnel, pas pour ta personne. Mais, au vu de ton chantage, je vais les transmettre en échange des indices que tu récolteras du château. La chambre des secrets est une pièce mise au point par Salazar Serpentard qui n'était pas d'accord avec l'angle de sélection des élèves des autres fondateurs. Pour lui, seuls les sorciers de sang purs (et/ou mêlés) étaient digne de l'apprentissage de la magie._

 _Ca c'est pour les faits historiques, pour le reste la légende (les légendes sont basés sur des faits réels, c'est pourquoi je me suis fais l'insulte de me renseigner là-dessus) parle d'une pièce scellée dont seul l'hériter pourrait l'ouvrir. Et d'une créature "purifiant Poudlard"._

 _Si l'on part du principe que les héritiers de Serpentard vont tous à Serpentard, ça ne peut pas être le précieux Harry Potter. Cependant, sa connexion étrange avec Voldemort pourrait le rendre susceptible d'avoir les mêmes capacités que ce dernier (encore faudrait-il que Voldemort soit l'héritier de la maison)._

 _Poudlard a été crée il y a des millénaires, les sorciers ont tous fait des enfants entree eux, ce sont des consanguins pour les sangs purs. On ne peut se limiter à un seul héritier. Il doit en avoir des dizaines et plus encore._

 _Reste aux aguets, la créature pourrait mener au véritable coupable._

 _SH"_

Je glisse la lettre dans ma poche, observant le parc alors que les températures se refroidissent. Voldy se blottit contre moi en ronronnant, se roulant en boule comme un espèce d'écureuil.

\- Tu nous en veux ? demande une voix derrière moi.

Je sursaute et fais volte face, me retrouvant nez à nez avec Potter et ses amis. Je fronce les sourcils et serre les dents.

\- Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on dirait, répond Ron avec un manque de subtilité dramatique.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et caresse mon chat.

\- Oui. Je ne m'amuse pas à vous défendre pour la rançon de la gloire ou que sais-je, je défend mes amis. Sauf que vous ne me considérez pas comme tel et que c'est particulièrement insultant de voir que l'on aime plus que l'on est aimé.

\- L'amour et l'amitié ne sont pas quantifiable, répond Ron.

Je le regarde froidement.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé "Potter" ?

\- C'est ton nom de famille, je crois. Me serais-je trompé ?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Je lui lance un regard agacé, le même que Sherlock me lance quand je lui pique ses répliques et hausse les épaules.

\- J'étais en colère, j'imagine. J'agis comme une débile quand je suis fâchée.

\- Seulement quand tu es fâchée ? susurre Hermione.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter et ne réponds pas, caressant mon chat pour m'occuper les mains.

\- Tu viens au match de quidditch ? demande Harry d'une petite voix. Ca me ferait plaisir que tu viennes.

Je me lève et sors ma lettre de ma poche, lui montrant.

\- Mon oncle m'a demandé de faire des recherches, je vais profiter que la bibliothèque soit vide pour y aller.

Je m'en vais, les plantant là sans un regard.

Dans les couloirs, je croise Malefoy et ses débiles de compagnie.

\- Alors comme ça même ce débile de Londubat t'a laissé tomber ?

Je roule des yeux.

\- Pitié Malefoy, si tu as besoin de prouver à tes pseudos amis ta supériorité sur un élève seul, je t'en prie, fais toi plaisir. N'oublie pas que tu te pissais dessus quand je te menaçais.

Il roule des yeux, son balais à la main et siffle froidement :

\- Faux. J'avais peur que ton sang de bourbe t'empêche de tenir correctement et que tu fasses preuve de... techniques moldues.

\- Tu veux dire te botter le cul avec mes poings plutôt qu'en dépendant d'un bout de bois ?

Je m'éloigne sans attendre de réponse et vais m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, Mrs Pince m'offrant des regards agacés et méfiants agrémentés d'un "tsss" hautain de temps à autre.

En fin de soirée, je vais dans la grande salle où l'agitation est palpable. Je m'assois près d'Hermione.

\- Potter a encore des ennuis ?

\- Il s'est foulé le bras, s'esclaffe Ron. Et Lockhart a voulu "l'aider" mais a fait fondre son os !

\- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! se défend Hermione.

Enfin, le défend.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en retenant une remarque sarcastique et mange mon assiette en trois bouchées maximum. Hermione me regarde faire avec dégoût.

Je fonce à l'infirmerie et trouve rapidement le survivant, pas du tout entrain de survivre. Il a une grimace de douleur dans son sommeil. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et ça lui suffit pour se réveiller.

\- Gnein ?

\- Je t'ai connu plus éloquent. Heureusement que les garçons n'ont pas leur règle, vous seriez intenable.

Il se redresse en grimaçant, gémissant presque.

\- C'est douloureux, c'est tout. C'est la faute de Lockhart.

\- Hermione m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, je réponds avec une moue.

Il me coule son regard illustrant à quel point ma remarque est débile. J'éclate de rire et lui tends un morceau de tarte à la mélasse. Son dessert préféré même si je déteste ça.

Il lance un regard inquiet à là où travaille Miss Pomphresh et l'engloutit dans un nombre de secondes assez remarquable.

\- Wow, je déclare, choquée.

\- On est réconcilié ? demande-t-il en avalant son ultime bouchée.

\- Je pense, oui, je réponds en regardant ailleurs.

Il sourit doucement puis baille. Je me décale et lui souris.

\- Bonne nuit, Potter.

\- Toi aussi, Watson.

Je retourne dans la salle commune le plus discrètement possible. Dans le dortoir, Hermione et moi jouons à notre jeu favori : on commence un livre en même temps, celle qui est arrivée le plus loin à 22h utilise la salle de bain en premier.

Elle gagne souvent, l'idiote.

Le lendemain matin, je vais voir Potter avant les cours. Un lit est caché par des espèces de rideaux, comme ceux autour de la baignoire à BS.

Harry déjeune. Je fronce les sourcils et murmure :

\- Qui est dans le lit ?

\- Colin Crivey, articule-t-il entre deux bouchés, l'air soucieux. Pétrifié.

\- Q-quoi ?

J'ai un pincement au cœur, pour ce pauvre gamin éprit d'un amour fanatique pour Harry. Je le trouvais attachant, si je m'écoutais je lui ressemblerais vis-à-vis des Holmes.

\- Et l'elfe qui est venu chez mon oncle et ma tante pendant les vacances est revenu.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les infos pour ton oncle, c'est sur la chambre des secrets, non ? Si tu résous le problème, ça m'aidera aussi. Je t'aide à trouver des informations.

\- Tu es génial, Harry, je souris.

Il rougit l'espace d'un dixième de seconde et continue :

\- Bref. Il ne voulait pas que je retourne à Poudlard, c'est lui qui m'avait bloqué la voie et lui encore qui a ensorcelé le cognard. Apparemment la voix que j'entends est reliée avec tous les problèmes. Il dit que Poudlard n'est plus sûr.

\- C'est le fait que Voldemort peut être engagé comme prof à plein temps qui l'a mit sur la voie ?

Il hausse les épaules sans réagir à ma blague pourtant géniale.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- De toute façon, faut que j'aille en cours là, on en parle plus tard.

Je me lève, glisse la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule et vais en potion en priant ma bonne étoile pour que Rogue ne m'empoisonne pas.

* * *

 **NL : On ne me voit pas beaucoup...**

 **EW : Le titre parle d'une fangirl.**

 **NL : J'adore Chourave.**

 **EW : Pas faux.**

 **DM : Potter est encore au centre de tout.**

 **MH : Sherlock aussi.**

 **AP : Allez ruminer votre jalousie ailleurs les cocos.**

 **EW : Non laisse Mycroft !**

 **JW : Pourquoi ?**

 **SH : Elizabeth, tu es obligé d'être amoureuse de mon frère tout le temps ?**

 **OD : En parlant d'amour, où suis-je ?**

 **EW : Tu peux pas être partout.**

 **JW : Ridicule.**

 **EW : Papa, arrête ça.**

 **SR : Si vous pensez que je vais l'étrangler, laissez une review. Si vous pensez que je vais l'empoisonner, laissez une review.**

* * *

 **La surprise :**

Dumbledore est mort.

Sherlock est mort.

Ma mère est morte.

Le seul en vie ? Voldemort. Et pas mon chat. Ce qui veut dire que la probabilité que le reste de mon entourage reste en vie avoisine les zéros.

Hermione m'a donnée une excellente idée, heureusement. Je m'approche de mon père qui se prépare pour son deuxième rendez-vous avec cette Mary. Je l'ai déjà vue, j'ai vérifiée qui elle était. Elle est très bien pour lui. Parfaite.

\- Tu vas donc aller au rendez vous ? Tu es sûr que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

\- Je ne compte pas m'arrêter de vivre, Elizabeth, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Il tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Tu devrais en faire autant, chéri. Avec ce … Neville ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, t'inquiète pas pour mes sentiments papa. Ni pour Neville.

\- Je... Voulais te dire qu'il y a beaucoup de chance que mon année à Poudlard soit mouvementée cette année, Papa.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Je t'aime, Papa.

Il tourne la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je... Moi aussi, chérie.

Je m'approche de lui, satisfaite et embrasse sa joue avant de sortir ma baguette.

\- Oubliette.

Son regard devient vide quelques instants et je m'en vais avant de devoir répondre à des questions aussi douloureuses que...

Juste douloureuses.

Je vais déposer ma malle et mon chat, ainsi que mon hibou au chaudron baveur, Tom m'accordant une chambre avec une lassitude due à la salle vide. A croire que les sorciers ne savent pas réagir au terrorisme de base.

Va savoir.

Je vais ensuite effacer les souvenirs de Molly Hooper, Lestrade qui avait l'air si inquiet pour moi et, pire que tout, Miss Hudson qui m'avait chaleureusement offert le thé.

Je vais ensuite au Diogène Club, je m'apprête à réclamer Mycroft Holmes mais on m'emmène dans sa "pièce" avant que je n'aie ouvert la bouche. Je fronce les sourcils mais entre. Il m'attend déjà, assis sur son fauteuil comme un roi sur son trône et un verre de scotch entre les doigts.

\- Tu penses qu'un simple oubliette suffira ?

J'opine du chef.

\- A vrai dire, aussi arrogant qu'il t'arrive de l'être, tu n'es qu'un moldu et un simple oubliette suffira, oui.

J'ai été à la meilleure école : faire détester pour mieux se séparer. Il grince des dents en effet.

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à mes souvenirs, ordonne-t-il froidement.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour te faire du mal mais pour te protéger.

\- Sherlock pensait la même chose, tu as constaté l'état de ton père suite à sa mort ?

\- C'est pour ça que j'efface vos souvenirs, je réponds en croisant les bras. Pour vous évitez de souffrir.

Il boit une gorgée de sa boisson sans répondre avant de se lever et de s'approcher de moi en arquant un sourcil.

\- Le sort tiendra-t-il encore si tu meurs ?

\- Oui, je réplique d'une voix qui ne flanche pas.

Merci Merlin, c'est pas le bon moment pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

\- Ton père t'en voudra terriblement si tu survis.

J'hausse les épaules.

\- C'est pour le plus grand bien.

\- Je refuse d'être traité comme les autres.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Mycroft.

Il me toise plus froidement que jamais et prend son visage "J'ai-L'air-Surpris-Mais-Continue-Sur-Cette-Voie-Et-Tu-Vas-Déguster".

Et pas dans le sens sexuel.

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, Elizabeth. Je veux me souvenir de toi, je suis déjà radicalement en danger même si tu venais à mourir.

\- Tu deviens niais, je soupire. "Oh mon amour, laisse moi pleurer ta mort".

Il a un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Je ne veux simplement pas qu'on touche à mon intégrité, pour un stupide complexe de super héros.

Je ris, un rire jaune.

\- Tu peux parler ! Tu as stalké mon père depuis qu'il a fait copain copain avec ton frère

\- La question n'est pas là ! aboie-t-il finalement. Je refuse que tu me fasses une chose pareille c'est tout !

Je sursaute et ne pipe mot, un peu surprise.

\- C'est la guerre, je l'ai compris, certainement avant toi. Je sais quels dangers ça implique et qui je vais devoir protéger et comment. Je sais aussi, aussi frustrant que ça l'est, que ta protection est hors de mes compétences. Alors j'aimerais que tu me laisses ça.

Je me mords la lèvre et regarde ailleurs.

Son regard s'adoucit légèrement :

\- J'aimerais... Que dis-je, j'ai besoin que tu me laisses mes souvenirs.

Je soupire et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu... Mon père m'en voudra encore plus.

\- Je sais.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse délicatement, son pouce caressant le contour de ma mâchoire pendant que sa main se glisse sur ma taille;

\- Ca va être une année difficile, Elizabeth. Tu vas devoir essayer de ne pas être impulsive, murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je renifle, les yeux embués et ose un léger sourire.

\- Je doute que ce soit possible.

Son regard sonde le mien et il ajoute d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux :

\- Tu vas survivre, promets le moi.

\- Je te le promet...

Je pose mes mains sur mon torse et lisse sa cravate avant de lui sourire une dernière fois.

\- Je t'aime, Mycroft.

Je sors ma baguette et je vois son teint pâlir et de l'effroi dans son regard.

\- Elizabeth je...

\- Oubliette.

Je m'éloigne avant qu'il ne puisse déduire quoique ce soit et retourne au chaudron baveur, les épaules basses.

Je t'aime, Mycroft.

Je suis désolé.

 **TBC ?**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

 **Bon, il a trois semaines je suis rentrée de retraite, voyage scolaire où j'ai fais plus de 70 km à pieds. Ensuite, j'ai travaillée la semaine suivante et ai écris le chapitre durant le wk.**

 **Mercredi dernier, mon pc crash. J'écris le chapitre ce wk mais pas moyen d'avoir de l'inspi, surtout que ce tome d'HP est loin d'être mon préféré, pas vraiment le fun.**

 **Donc, je poste celui ci qui est, pour moi, nul en plus d'être trop court et m'attaque au suivant qui va être plus actif, plus long et qui nous apporte un personnage de Sherlock à Poudlard ;).**

 **Désolé, je réponds pas aux reviews, j'ai un DM en histoire pour demain, donc je termine ça puis j'attaque le chapitre**

 **Alors, le OS vous a perturbé pour certains. C'était un simple OS sur Mycroft/Elizabeth, il n'avait aucun rapport avec la fic, j'en avais juste envie ^^. pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets la suite en fin de chapitre (et je répète que ça n'a rien à voir pour la suite de la fic, que c'est totalement indépendant à celle ci, je sais qu'il y en a qui aime le Mycbeth et a qui il manque, genre moi lol, donc vualà)**

* * *

Je vois une troupe d'élève courir vers le couloir principal avec un visage témoignant d'une excitation si grande que j'ai l'espoir qu'il y ait pizzas au banquet.

Je cours avec eux en sentant déjà mon ventre gargouillé avec envie quand je pense à ma pizza aux anchois.

J'arrive dans une salle portant un écriteau dont je ne prends pas la peine de lire le contenu, pizza party j'imagine. Et là, stupeur.

Une longue scène est installée et Rogue et Lockhart sont côte à côte. Je crois que si Sevy avait avalé du cyanure il aurait eu l'air plus heureux.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ? Je demande à une Serdaigle de quatrième année.

\- Le professeur Lockhart va se battre en duel avec Rogue, minaude-t-elle comme une midinette.

Ok.

Je vais donc du côté des Serpentards, affichant publiquement mon soutient au futur gagnant. Puisque ça ne fait aucun doute à mes yeux : c'est Rogue qui va gagner.

Rogue fait un experlliarmus si magnifique sur Lockhart que je ne vois pas d'autres alternatives que :

\- Bravo professeur !

La lèche cul.

\- Tu crois qu'on a le droit de se porter volontaire ? Je demande à Pansy Parkinson qui me siffle dessus comme un chat.

Woh.

On doit faire des duels par équipe, je vais naturellement retrouver Neville mais c'est sans compter sur Rogue qui fourre son nez là où ça ne le regarde pas et change les équipes.

Je suis face à Crabe, aka Chita n°2.

\- Tu comprends notre langue ? J'articule lentement, espérant une réponse positive de sa part.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, Watson ? Crache-t-il avec lenteur.

Faut pas trop demander.

\- Elizabeth Watson, première du nom, petite protégée du gouvernement britannique et de l'unique détective consultant du monde. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un liquide rouge pour m'attribuer des titres, je souris. Malefoy a peur de moi, tu as peur de Malefoy, fais ta conclusion seul.

Jamais cru qu'une de mes techniques d'intimidation dépendrait de Malefoy. Faut croire que la vie continue de nous surprendre, même quand on a 12 ans. D'ailleurs mes 13 approchent, d'ici une semaine je serais officiellement une adolescente en pleine crise d'après les films d'adolescents américains.

Les professeurs nous laissent commencer les duels. Je ne laisse aucun répit à l'autre débilos : pensez vous, prêt de deux ans que je me prépare à un potentiel duel avec un ennemi mortel, je suis plus que ready.

Il n'a le temps que de faire des protego, son visage se plisse sous la concentration et il fronce régulièrement les sourcils : essayant de répliquer de façon correcte au sort, en vain. J'ai l'impression de me vider de la frustration que j'ai pu accumulée. Alors je pense à des choses qui me rendent furieuse :

 _L'absence de lettre de la part de Mycroft_

 _L'absence de nouvelles sur l'avancée de leurs enquêtes_

 _L'impossibilité de savoir si tout le monde va bien_

 _L'incapacité d'aller me confier à ma mère_

 _La mort de ma mère_

 _Ma mère_

Alors je continue et je ne m'arrête que quand je sens une main ferme sur mon épaule.

\- Watson, vous deviez vous tenir aux experlliarmus.

Je lève les yeux vers Rogue et tourne la tête vers Crabe, ligoté, prit d'un fou rire hystérique, les cheveux plus longs et verts.

\- Vous aurez une retenue, continue Rogue.

Je ne réponds pas et me dégage froidement.

\- Vous pleurez, remarque-t-il, presque curieux.

Je sors de la pièce, furax.

J'irais bien dans la tour d'astronomie mais c'est banal. Je vais simplement me poser dans le cloître du château et m'assois sur l'un des rebords d'une fenêtre.

\- Et bien, Miss Watson, fait une voix derrière moi. Vous n'êtes pas au cours de duel ?

Super, le père Noël Merlin Gandalf vient aux nouvelles. Je tourne la tête vers lui et l'éclat joyeux dans ses yeux bleus .

Super, je le rends malheureux maintenant.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas écouté les consignes et me suis acharnée sur Crabe.

\- Vous ne vous entendez pas avec lui ?

\- Monsieur, avec tout mon respect, je doute qu'il ait une personnalité propre avec laquelle je pourrais ne pas m'entendre.

\- Alors pourquoi cet acharnement ?

\- Et bien, j'avais lu que les sorts étaient plus puissants lorsqu'on pensait à des choses qui nous contrariait.

\- Tant de choses vous contrarient ?

Je ne réponds pas et hausse les épaules en détournant le regard.

\- Vous me rappelez un autre élève... Bien qu'il s'en serait mieux tiré si il avait eu votre force de caractère.

\- Je le connais ?

Il me sourit, énigmatique.

\- Lui aussi avait besoin de moments de solitude, il se fascinait pour les sorts et avait cette arrogance que vous possédez.

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous de lui au passé ? Il est mort ? Je demande, un peu inquiète.

\- En quelque sorte.

Il ne soupire pas mais on sent bien que c'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Vite, quelque chose pour relancer la conversation.

\- Je ressemble à Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes et à mon père.

\- Sur quels points ?

Je suis certaine qu'à ce stade, la discussion ne l'intéresse plus mais qu'il m'écoute pour sa réputation de professeur compréhensif.

\- Je suis solitaire, décidée, je n'aime pas exprimer mes sentiments et quand je le fais c'est en m'énervant. Je n'aime parler de moi, j'essaye de faire des déductions. Je protège ceux que j'aime et...

\- Et votre mère ?

Là il est intéressé.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et je devine à son regard qu'il sait. Bien sûr qu'il sait, y-a-t-il quelque chose qu'il ignore ? C'est la question.

\- Vous savez pour ma mère, je peux rien vous apprendre, je réponds dun ton qui se veut nonchalant mais qui ressemble à un grognement.

\- Mais lui ressemblez-vous ?

\- Beaucoup. Je crois. Mon père ose pas trop s'avancer sur le sujet et je vais pas vraiment voir les gens qui connaissaient ma mère.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que... ça me rend triste, j'imagine.

\- Vous imaginez ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de les voir, je réponds sèchement. Ils me rappellent une partie de ma vie qui est terminée, je ne vais pas continuer à être niaise jusque parce que ça m'éviterait d'en froisser quelques uns.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur d'oublier votre mère ? De perdre son souvenir ?

Je le fusille du regard, oubliant totalement à qui je parle et ce qu'il pourrait me faire si je le mettais en colère.

\- Je ne pourrais l'oublier. C'est ma mère. J'ose m'avancer en disant que la vôtre est morte, vous l'avez oublié ?

\- Non, répond il toujours avec cette espèce de gaieté. Elle faisait de délicieux scones à la myrtille. Avez-vous un frère ou une soeur ?

\- Non. Je sais que vous oui. Mais je ne sais pas le nombre, le livre que l'on m'a offert sur les sangs purs parlaient d'un "nombre élevé d'enfants pour des sorciers". Donc trois ou quatre, j'imagine.

Il hoche la tête, sans répondre. Ouh, sujet sensible.

\- Je ne veux pas de frère, ni de soeur. Mon père a déjà du mal à s'habituer à moi, si il avait un "vrai" enfant, il m'oublierait. A cause de Sherlock, il me laisse tomber parfois.

Je me mords la lèvre. J'en ai trop dis. Ta gueule, El.

\- Ah oui ?

Je préfère couper cours cette discussion qui devient gênante et personnelle. Je me redresse et serre un morceau de papier dans ma poche en déglutissant.

\- Professeur, je dois envoyer une lettre.

\- Je comprends. Je comprends.

C'est ça.

Je m'éloigne à grands pas

* * *

 **Suite OS :**

Enfermée dans la salle sur demande, je suis assise au sol, tremblant encore. Potter est revenu. Weasley est revenu. Ils sont revenus. Certains sont morts.

Je revois des images : le corps sans vie d'Harry, celui de Remus, Dora, ce pauvre Fred, Lavande, Parvati. Je revois Rogue, ce gros con qui s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver. Ce connard le plus courageux qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer.

Je les revois. Ils vont hanter mes souvenirs longtemps.

Ca fait 24h que c'est fini, je n'ai rien avalé, j'ai un peu dormis. J'ai tellement du mal à croire que c'est finis. J'observe ma marque sur le dos de la main, Rogue ayant repris quelques unes des punitions de l'ex grande inquisitrice.

J'apprendrai à respecter ceux qui me sont supérieurs.

Je me balance, enroulant mes bras autour de mes jambes qui sont plaquées contre ma poitrine. Je me balance d'avant en arrière en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes. A moi-même. Oui.

Neville s'accroupit près de moi et me frotte l'épaule.

\- Prépare toi. On y va.

\- Où ? je bégaye, hagarde.

\- Retrouver ta famille, on y va.

Je l'observe, il a les traits marqués par la guerre, son regard a tant changé. Il a tant changé. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est toujours le petit lourdaud qui me suivait. Je suis presque intimidée par ce changement.

Je me relève lentement et lui souris.

\- Non, reste avec Luna. Aide les autres, tu leur expliqueras où je suis. Dis à Harry, Ron et Hermione que je suis fière d'eux et de les connaître. Dis à Ron que je serais son témoin.

Il sonde mon regard et hoche la tête.

\- Je viendrai te voir, je connais ton adresse.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Tu verras ma chambre.

Il lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et voir à quel point nous avons grandis rapidement me terrifie un peu plus. Je sors de la salle sur demande via le portrait d'Ariana et vais à Pré au Lard, de là je transplane et arrive à Baker Street normalement vide depuis la mort de Sherlock.

\- ELIZABETH ! tonne une voix grave.

Je sursaute et croise le regard de Sherlock

\- Comment se fait-il que personne ne se souvient de toi ?!

Je fonce dans ses bras et éclate en gros sanglots : douleur, peur et soulagement accumulés ces dernières heures.

Il se raidit contre moi et attends patiemment que je me sois mouché dans sa chemise avant de se reculer, outré.

\- Ils... son..Sont morts... Voldemort est mort... Remus... Severus... Tous ceux en us..., je renifle.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, répond il froidement.

Je m'assois dans le fauteuil de mon père en essuyant mon nez avec ma manche, sans le moindre respect pour moi-même.

\- Il... J'ai fais des oubliettes, pour leur sécurité.

\- Même à Mycroft, remarque-t-il.

\- Surtout à Mycroft, je réponds dans un murmure.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es vivant... Tu es un sale con, j'ai souffert par ta faute. Comment es-tu vivant

\- Tu es venue levée le sort. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu devrais te changer, éludère-t-il.

J'hésite quelques instants puis le regarde.

\- Aujourd'hui, ça passe. Dés que ce sera ... plus normal, tu m'expliqueras.

Je me lève et observe mon reflet : les cheveux sales, de la poussière partout, des éraflures un peu partout et un espèce de bandage empêchant mon bras gauche, foulé, de trop faire le foufou.

\- Non. Ainsi ils sauront que je suis venu les voir dés que possible.

\- Ca fait pourtant plus d'un jour.

Je lève les épaules et vais dans la cuisine où je dévore la moitié du contenu du frigo. Sherlock continue de m'observer de ses yeux froids.

\- D'où viennent ces marques sur ta main ? Comment Voldemort a été battu ? Est-il vraiment mort ?

\- J'expliquerai tout une seule fois.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- J'expliquerai tout en une fois. Je vais voir mon père.

\- Et Mary.

\- Qui ?

\- Sa fiancée.

Je blanchis et encaisse en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je suis dans un état déplorable. Je sors de l'appartement sans répondre et croise Miss Hudson.

\- Je ne vous ai pas entendue entrée... Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien Miss ?

Je bégaye une excuse et hèle un taxi. Vu la tête que j'ai, aucun ne s'arrête et je suis obligée de prendre le métro, pleurant mon soûl là bas.

J'arrive devant l'appartement où j'habitais avec mon père après la mort de Sherlock, ce qui me fait penser que je ne lui ai posée aucune question sur comment il a survécu.

Tant pis.

Une femme aux courts cheveux blonds m'ouvre

\- Oui ? sourit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. Vous allez bien ?

Je sens ma gorge s'asséchée.

\- Le docteur Watson est là ?

Je baisse les yeux vers mon bras.

\- On me l'a recommandé. Je me suis fais ça... en combattant et vu qu'il était un médecin soldat...

\- Bien sûr. Entrez. John, chéri !

Je déglutis et la suis dans le salon, m'asseyant dans le canapé en fixant résolument le sol. Je sens les larmes revenir à nouveau et mord ma langue pour me retenir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est-ce ?

Je me crispe et regarde dans l'autre direction en laissant une femme ne m'ayant vue que durant cinq minutes déclinée mon identité à mon père.

\- Quel est votre nom déjà ?

\- Elizabeth, je murmure faiblement. Elizabeth.

Je sers ma baguette entre mes doigts avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Il a l'air plus vieux mais douloureusement heureux, plus heureux.

\- Elizabeth comment ?

\- Watson, je souris légèrement.

Il s'assoit près de moi et prend délicatement mon bras, l'air doux mais soucieux.

\- Où et comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?

\- En … En... Vous avez remarqué des anomalies dernièrement ? Comme des familles m..Disparaissant ?

\- Oui, répond-il. Sherlock Holmes enquête là-dessus.

\- Il peut arrêter, l'homme s'en étant chargé est hors d'état de nuire.

\- Sherlock ne cessait de parler d'une Elizabeth Watson, John, souffle soudainement Mary.

Je déglutis et lève les yeux vers elle avant de dégainer ma baguette et de regarder mon père.

\- Finite incatatem.

La Mary se jette sur moi et me fait une clef de bras.

\- John ?!

\- Je suis sa fille ! je m'explique. Je lui avais fais un sort d'amnésie pour le protéger et suis revenue lever le sort !

Mon père papillone des yeux et me regarde sans me voir avant de me regarder et de serrer les dents.

Il va me tuer.

\- Ca... Tu...

Je me dégage de l'emprise de Mary.

\- J'ai fais un sort à tout le monde, je suis allée à Poudlard où j'ai passée l'année. C'était un cauchemar. Il y a moins près d'un jour, Voldemort a attaquée, c'était... la guerre...

Je le regarde.

\- Des gens sont morts, mes... amis ont survécu. Sauf F-Fred, je continue d'une voix qui tremble. Je m'en veux, Papa. Mais je... C'était la meilleure solution. Je l'ai fais à tout le monde et je...

Il m'attire contre lui et me serre dans ses bras de toute ses forces. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et me blottis avec plaisir, passant mes bras autour de lui.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à vivre ça, ma chérie. Dés que je serais moins soulager de te voir en vie, je te tuerai de mes mains.

\- Je... Papa si je m'en vais pas maintenant, je m'en irais jamais. Faut que j'aille lever le sort de Mycroft.

\- Déjà ?

\- Je reviens après, promis.. Enfin je...

Il m'observe et je déglutis.

\- ll peut attendre... Tu m'as manqué, papa. Puis, tu dois me présenter à belle maman.. Non ?

Le lendemain, parfaitement reposée, je reçois une lettre de Neville auquel je réponds par un patronus. Je prends une douche, mon bras est toujours douloureux : lorsque je remets mes vêtements, faute de vêtements propres (et je ne mets pas ceux de Mary), je dois remettre le haillon me servant de plâtre.

Je m'éclipse en évitant mon père, si je le croise je vais être incapable de repartir. Je vais au parlement anglais, priant ma bonne étoile et me dirige vers le bureau du premier ministre. J'entre, bousculant presque la secrétaire.

\- Elizabeth Watson, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et proche de Kingskley Sck...

Le dit Kingskley est penché sur le bureau du premier ministre. Il croise mon regard et se lève pour m'accueillir chaleureusement.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, salue-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- Je cherche... Mycroft Holmes, je murmure.

\- Myc... Oh, il est chez lui, voici l'adresse, s'agite le ministre avant de me la donner.

J'hoche la tête, remerciant la présence de l'auror. Sans lui, il m'aurait envoyé boulé. J'arrive devant la baraque de Mycroft, même si je connais son adresse, j'aurais pas pu savoir qu'il y était.

Je frappe à la porte. Son marjodome m'ouvre.

\- Qui dois-je annoncer ?

\- Elizabeth. Sorcière.

Il opine du chef et je vais dans le salon destiné aux invités jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas sur le parquet à mille boules.

Je me raidis et me lève en me mordant les lèvres. Mycroft entre et me toise, plus glacial que jamais. Tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume, il a perdu un peu de cheveux sur le haut du crâne, son regard est presque vide et il me regarde en déduisant ce qu'i déduire plutôt que de me voir en tant que personne.

Il fronce les sourcils, une légère seconde, il a du déduire quelque chose de perturbant.

\- Et bien, Miss. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? susurre-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Je viens au nom de l'Ordre du Phénix, je viens ici vous donner les informations dont vous avez besoin sur la défaite de Voldemort et la bataille de Poudlard.

Jet'aimeJet'aimeJet'aime.

Il lève un sourcil et me désigne le canapé psigne le canapé pour que je m'y assois.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Scotch, je réponds, la gorge sèche.

\- A dix heures du matin ?

\- L'alcoolisme n'attend pas, Monsieur Holmes.

Profitons qu'il ne soit pas encore lui-même pour se bourrer la gueule. Il me tend un verre, je bois une gorgée les mains tremblantes avant de commencer mon récit.

Je lui raconte tout, du premier septembre jusqu'à la défaite de Voldemort. J'évite son regard, observant mon verre ou mes pieds parfois.

\- Bien, souffle-t-il quand j'ai finis avant de se lever. Autre chose ?

\- A vrai dire, oui.

Je sors ma baguette et il se crispe.

\- Miss je ne...

\- Finite incatatem, je lance avec une vigueur clairement renforcée par l'alcool.

Je le fixe et j'attends.

Son regard se transforme radicalement : il devient totalement furax.

\- Je t'avais interdis, souffle-t-il dangereusement.

\- Je sais.

\- Je te l'avais demandé.

\- Je sais.

\- Quelle est ton excuse ?! aboie-t-il.

\- Je devais te protéger, je réponds d'une voix monotone. Si tu veux m'en vouloir sous prétexte que j'ai fais ce qui me semblait être juste : fais toi plaisir. Mais ne crois pas une seule seconde qe j'aii aimé ça.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- J'étais terrifiée, et je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner puisque Neville était devenu le héro de cette école et avait déjà trop de responsabilité pour que j'en devienne une. C'est avec plaisir que je serais revenue me terrer ici mais j'avais un devoir. Tu étais déjà énormément en danger, hors de question que notre... relation soit un argument de plus pour qu'ils te tuent.

Je pose mon verre et il fronce les sourcils en réalisant que j'ai bu un verre de scotch.

Et oui, coco.

\- Alors, tu n'as qu'à m'en vouloir, je t'en prie mais j'ai survécu à une guerre chose que je n'aurais jamais cru faire et a une putain d'année dans un château devenu une séance de torture en continu. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais souffrir, mais j'en ai souffert aussi.

Il attrape lentement ma main et observe l'inscription avant de serrer les dents. Il relève les yeux vers moi et regarde mon bras. Il passe ses doigts fins dessus, le frôlant à peine.

\- Qui ?

\- Des débris. Peu importe.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et la caresse avec son pouce. Je ferme les yeux.

\- Et si tu étais morte ?

\- Je serais certainement encore dans la grande salle et Neville me pleurerait. Il viendrait certainement lever le sort.

\- Et je t'en aurais énormément voulu. Je t'en veux énormément.

\- Pourquoi ça a l'air de trop facilement se passer ?

\- Parce que tu aurais pu mourir, je serais en colère plus tard.

\- Pleins de gens sont morts, Mycroft, je murmure.

Il ne me répond pas et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un bref baiser avant de reculer et de m'observer.

\- C'est finis, Elizabeth.

\- Remus, Dora, Rogue, Fred, Lavande, Parvati, Colin...

Je déglutis et me recule avant de m'asseoir à nouveau, regardant le s'assoit lentement près de moi et me regarde sans me toucher.

\- Je... Ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments et les obligations dictées par ceux-ci, mais je ne pense pas que te laisser traverser une guerre seule est le genre de chose qu'un petit ami digne de ce nom ferait.

\- Je doute qu'une petite amie digne de ce nom fasse un sort d'amnésie avant de s'en aller près d'un an et de revenir une fois la guerre finie.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué, je... J'aimerais savoir si tu veux encore de moi

Il arque un sourcil.

\- T'embrasser ne répondait pas à la question?

Je souris légèrement et m'approche de lui. Il passe son bras autour de moi avant de me serrer contre lui, son nez dans mes cheveux.

\- Je suis toujours en colère, murmure-t-il.

\- Je m'en doutais...

\- Profitons pour le moment, je t'en voudrais plus tard.

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Hey ! Voici un chapitre que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire, le prochain arrivera peutêtre en retard, il y a la Made in Asia le week end prochain et je compte bien y aller !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mane-je :**

 **J'aiame le Mycbeth aussi !**

 **Mana2702 :**

 **Merciiii !**

 **Shiro'Akhuma-513z :**

 **Ton histoire m'intéresse beaucoup puisqu'elle fait partit de celles qui me bottent en général, je vais aller y faire un petit tour !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Bip-Je-Bip-N'ai-Bip-Que-Bip-Elizabeth-Bip**

* * *

On est le premier novembre ! Je fête mes 13 ans, quelle joie de me savoir plus grande que Potter, Weasley et compagnie. Il n'y a qu'Hermione pour être plus vieille que moi, je suppose qu'elle ne peut supporter d'être seconde, même pour une histoire d'âge.

Je me lève d'un seul bond, ne prenant la peine que d'enfiler mon manteau et mon écharpe : les journées sont froides en Ecosse. Je me glisse dehors sans bruits, ce n'est que dans les escaliers que j'ose enfiler mes chaussures sans prendre la peine de mettre des chaussettes. Je me glisse en dehors de la salle commune, la grosse dame me faisant remarquer l'heure plutôt inhabituelle.

Tiens, je me demande si il y a une heure minimum à laquelle on peut sortir. Certainement.

Je me glisse en dehors du château, appréciant le bruit de mes pas sur le vieux marbre usé par le temps. Le truc fascinant avec Poudlard c'est qu'on est pratiquement sûr que chaque membre éminent sorcier anglais, politique ou social, a certainement roulé un patin à quelqu'un dans un coin.

Vivement que j'embrasse mon copain au même endroit que Dumbledore a pu embrasser sa copine. Reste à trouver un copain.

J'arrive finalement dans la volière et attends Frodon en évitant habilement les fientes des autres piafs.

Il arrive avec un colis. Je souris et lui débarrasse de son fardeau avant d'ouvrir le carton : deux paquets et trois lettres. J'ouvre celle de mon père, reconnaissant son écriture.

 _"Ma chérie,_

 _Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire. Tu trouveras ci-joint ton cadeau et quelques vêtements propres (des pulls, je ne veux pas que tu aies froid). Je dois aussi t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle : pour des raisons d'enquête dont tu auras plus d'informations dans le futur, nous ne pouvons t'accueillir à la maison pour les vacances de Noël._

 _Tu vas me manquer, je t'aime._

 _Papa."_

Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre les lettres des deux Holmes qui ne m'aident certainement pas à aller mieux.

 _"John me force à écrire. Je n'ai rien à dire._

 _Sherlock"_

 _"Joyeux anniversaire,_

 _Mycroft."_

Je serre les dents et froisse les lettres. Je n'ouvre pas les cadeaux, le lance ce qui me semble être un bouquin dans le lac en sortant et les autres, je ne garde que les pulls que je sors contre moi en essuyant rageusement mes larmes.

Chance que l'on a congé le premier novembre : je me cloître dans ma chambre et n'en sors plus, même pour le déjeuner. Je garde mon chat contre moi en observant la batterie de mon téléphone se vidée totalement. Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin de toute façon ?

Je ne descends que pour le dîner, Neville me tend un petit paquet et j'y découvre une plante inconnue au bataillon.

\- C'est un voltiflor, explique-t-il gentiment. C'est pour...

\- Merci, Neville, je l'interromps en posant ma main sur son avant bras, tout juste au bord de les larmes. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis touchée.

En effet, le pauvre bougre ignore certainement que ça fait plaisir que même si je passe une fête de famille à l'école, plutôt que chez moi, j'aurais quand même des gens qui pourront faire office de famille. Neville est extraordinaire.

Je souris débilement et m'empêche intérieurement de serrer le pot contre moi, ce serait carrément bizarre. Je vais me coucher, ignorant le regard d'Hermione. Je crois qu'elle se doute qu'il se passe un truc et Merlin sait à quel point elle déteste ne pas savoir. Je sais que j'échappe de peu à un interrogatoire que Lestrade envierait.

Je ne verrais pas Lestrade cette année, seulement en août. Comme Molly, Miss Hudson, les autres. Je serre les dents à m'en casser les mâchoires et me roule en boule en fermant les yeux.

Je m'endors.

Noël. Je hais Noël. Qui aime Noël ? Pas moi. Enfin, si, j'aimais Noël. Puis mon père a décidé que ce serait méga drôle de faire en sorte que je le passe loin de ma famille, ma maison et que je le passe plutôt à l'école en compagnie de débiles et de profs chiants.

En fait, ce gros lâche de Neville rentre chez sa grand-mère. Enfin, je l'insulte mais je suis contente pour lui, il m'a secrétement avoué qu'il avait hâte de retrouver ses parents même si sa grand-mère ne comprenait pas qu'il soit si impatient. Je n'ai pas pitié de Neville, je ne le trouve pas courageux de vouloir continuer à voir ses parents. Il est courageux en s'en tirant si bien en vivant sans, je le trouve mature de réussir à voir ses parents derrière la folie.

J'entre dans la grande salle en fourrant mes mains dans mes poches. J'ai échangé mon uniforme contre un jeans et un sweat à capuche, je me cache derrière celle-ci. Dans le pire des cas j'écope d'une retenue et au moins j'aurais un truc à faire des vacances autres que m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Pour l'occasion, la grande salle a été magnifiquement décorée. Je ne m'émerveille même pas. Je ne ris ni en voyant le badge de Percy où il est écrit "Bênet" plutôt que "Préfet", je ne ricane pas devant le pull de Potter.

Je m'assois le plus loin de possible et suis soulagée de contaster que je n'entends pas les cantiques de Dumbledore. Je fourre mon nez dans un bouquin et fais la sourde oreille quant aux remarques stupides de Malefoy sur ma solitude. N'importe quoi.

Mon hibou arrive en hululant comme un dingue. Je vois un paquet tomber devant moi dans un bruit sourd, je comprends mieux pourquoi la pauvre bête avait l'air de souffrir. Je serre les dents et observe le carton en me tâtant.

Finalement, je le prends délicatement et le dépose au sol en me promettant intérieurement "d'omettre" de le reprendre avec moi. Je suis rancunière comme une crétine, ça doit être le côté Gryfffondor qui s'exprime.

J'espérais secrètement que Hermione me le ramène mais elle ne revient pas et passe la nuit à l'infirmerie, et qu'elle devrait y rester. J'ai croisé Harry et Ron en soirée, l'air surexcité quoiqu'un peu hilare qui m'ont dit qu'elle était indisponible.

Je ferme les yeux et encaisse ça en hochant la tête. Je remonte dans la salle commune et écrit une lettre sibylline de ma plus belle écriture :

 _"Connards."_

Ca doit être le côté rebello-swag de la puberté, quoique je m'en fiche un peu. Par leur faute j'ai passé un anniversaire de merde et un Noël encore plus chiant.

Je n'ai pas le droit de voir Hermione et dois donc faire passer mes messages à travers les garçons, qui eux ont le droit de la voir. Je les soupçonne d'avoir fait une connerie mais à cause de la présomption d'innocence ça restera des soupçons.

Mon père n'a pas répondu à ma lettre, je me demande pourquoi.

C'est le 14 février et je songe envoyer une lettre d'amour à Malefoy juste pour la blague. J'entre dans la grande salle en réfléchissant à une stratégie quand je m'arrête avec stupeur. Les murs sont recouverts de fleurs rose vif et des confettis en forme de cœur tombent du plafond.

Un muscle de la mâchoire se contracte du côté de chez McGo mais on dirait que Rogue a avalé une bouteille de laxatif cul sec. Mais c'est sans côté sur Lockhart, tout de rose vêtu, qui nous annonce fièrement que des minis cupidons transmettront nos messages d'amour aux élus de nos cœurs.

Intéressant.

Il propose aussi de demander à Flitwick, le pauvre bougre enfouit son visage dans ses mains, de nous apprendre des sorts de séduction et à Rogue à faire des philtres d'amour. Vu le regard de ce dernier, le courageux élève qui lui demandera un philtre se verra avaler une bouteille de poison de gré ou de force.

\- Hermione, je demande lentement. Ne me dis que tu fais partis de ceux qui ont envoyé une lettre au crétin...

Elle ne me répond pas mais rougit furieusement. Je me pince l'arrête du nez, imitant Mycroft malgré moi et m'abstiens de tout commentaire.

Ensuite, c'est carrément plus drôle. Je fais mon message destiné à Malefoy qui donne ceci :

 _C'est le plus beau, charismatique et sexy ,_

 _Mon plus grand souhait est de le mettre dans mon lit,_

 _Je n'en connais pas deux comme ça aussi simplet,_

 _Et même parfois il lui arrive d'être niais,_

 _Soit avec moi soit solo,_

 _Qu'il m'est cher Drago !_

Quel chef d'œuvre, quel génie. Putain, je suis géniale. Avec ça c'est sûr que je vais moi aussi recevoir un Cupidon.

C'est au banquet du dîner, en soirée, queje peux voir dans quel état ma déclaration a mit l'héritier des Malefoy. Je ne suis pas déçue : il est cramoisi. Quand il croise mon regard il comprend soudainement et blanchis de rage : je lui envoie un baiser volant.

Il y a peu on a du choisir les matières que nous aurons l'année prochaine : j'ai pris arithmancie, études des runes, divination et c'est tout. J'ai failli prendre soin aux créatures magiques mais ça aurait fait beaucoup, j'ai donc passé l'accord avec Hagrid de passer une heure par semaine avec lui pour qu'il m'apprenne ce qu'il verra en cours.

Je passe beaucoup de temps au terrain de quidditch : ils ont de plus en plus d'entraînement vu que le match qu'il les opposera aux Poufsoufle approche. J'observe (les mauvaise langues diront "mate") Dubois assez regulièrement.

Là je suis parée pour le match : le visage à moitié rouge et doré, un drapeau avec un lion sur le dos et une écharpe autour du cou, on dirait un supporter de Manchester à moitié plein, Lestrade serait fier de moi j'en suis sûre.

Je croise Minerva au détour d'un couloir.

\- Oh Miss Watson.

\- Oui ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir.

Je fronce les sourcils mais hoche la tête et le suis dans le château jusqu'au bureau de Merlin. Là, elle prononce le mot de passe et me laisse entrer.

Sans aucune raison apparente j'ai un mauvaise pressentiment et je ne me sens pas très bien. J'arrive en haut des escaliers menant au bureau et croise les yeux bleus d'Albus, face à un homme en costume moldu qui tient un parapluie.

Non.

\- Ah, Elizabeth, sourit Dumbledore.

Mycroft tourne la tête vers moi, le visage grave et ne cille qu'un court moment devant ma tenue.

\- Sherlock est mort, Elizabeth.

* * *

 **EW : Euh c'est quoi ces éllispes à la con ? T'as la flemme ?**

 **AP : Arrête de critiquer tu connais mon nom pas mon histoire**

 **SH : Mort ?**

 **JW : Connard ?**

 **NL : Lâche ?**

 **OD : Mater ?**

 **DM : Cher ?**

 **AP : Putain j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, le suivant sera encore plus génial.**

 **JW : Je ne parierai pas la dessus..**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

 **Bonjour !**

 **Alors comme vous avez pu le remarquer, pas mal d'éllipses dans le chapitre précédent. C'est, entre autre, parce que je vous avais promis la venue de Mickey à Poudlard assez rapidement, mais surtout parce que je voulais passer à autre chose. Les deux premiers tomes de la saga sont des livres d'introduction et sont pas toujours palpitant. Donc voilà ^^**

 **Sinon je suis allée à la Made in Asia, une convention axée sur l'Asie principalement (niveau bouffe c'était le bonheur) mais il y avait quelques youtubeurs dont Linksthesun qui était juste adoraaaable, et il y avait une partie fandom (j'ai dépensé tout mon fric mais mon meilleur investissement reste la figurine pop de Mycroft) ! J'ai surtout rencontré des amis IVL qui se sont très bien entendus avec mon amie IRL et ça c'est beau.**

 **Enfin, voilà le chapitre un peu tristouille, le prochain le sera tout autant et j'en sais rien pour celui d'après :')**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **LM :**

 **Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je regrette la même chose que toi, c'est juste compliqué des trucs méga fun vu que les tomes sont des tomes d'introduction, Elizabeth est jeune, n'a aucune ou presque notion de sorcellerie, ect... Elle doit rester crédible, et même si j'aimerais beauccoup je peux pas faire en sorte qu'elle débarque en tank au château ! (EW : stp) Voilà quand même le chapitre !**

 **Guest :**

 **Je me suis demandée qui était Lizzy, j'ai d'abord cru que tu parlais de toi à la troisième personne puis j'ai capté que c'était El (EW : PLUS JAMAIS CE SURNOM. NEVER) Hahaha mais oui, un gros déni et ça va continuer dans une évolution d'une semi acceptation !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **A votre avis ?**

* * *

Je fronce les sourcils et analyse lentement chacun de ses mots intérieurement. Non, je ne comprends toujours pas. Je regarde Mycroft et articule d'une voix faible :

\- Quoi ?

\- Il s'est suicidé, explique-t-il calmement, d'une voix retenue.

Dumbledore l'observe avec une compassion évidente puis pose son regard sur ma petite personne et me demande gentiment :

\- Vous voulez vous asseoir, Elizabeth ?

Mécaniquement, mes jambes se dirigent vers la chaise près de Mycroft et je me laisse choir dedans en constatant avec surprise qu'elles me supportaient à peine.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ma gorge est sèche.

\- Moriarty, répond simplement Mycroft, presque agacé.

\- Et.. Je dois aller voir papa, je déclare soudainement.

Papa, mon papa. Il est tout seul maintenant. Si Sherlock est mort il va terriblement s'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? Pas grave qu'il ait été un débile avec moi, je dois être sûre qu'il aille bien.

Oh.

Oh.

Le dernier mot que j'ai dis à Sherlock c'est connard.

Je me lève brutalement.

\- Je dois voir papa.

\- Et bien, commence Mycroft. Je devais simplement te l'annoncer en personne et...

\- Je m'en fous. Professeur, je peux rentrer genre trois jours ? Pour.. Le.. La.. Quand il sera dans une boite ?

Je réalise pas trop, non. Dumbledore n'observe Myrcoft que quelques secondes, ignorant le regard du gouvernement disant "NOPE" et hoche lentement la tête.

\- Bien sûr. Allez chercher quelques affaires.

J'imagine que pour me dégager de la sorte, il veut discuter d'un truc avec Mickey. Je ne dis rien, le salue poliment et sors sans vraiment trop réaliser. Je passe mes doigts sur mon visage, enlevant partiellement mon maquillage.

Je prends un sac à dos et mets quelques affaires personnelles dedans, rien de bien lourd ni volumineux. Je décide de quand même prévenir Neville et vais dans la grande salle. Je m'assois dans un bruit sourd près de Londubat.

\- Ca va ?

\- Euh.

Je croise son regard interrogateur.

\- Ouais.

Harry s'assoit lentement près de moi.

\- Hermione s'est faite pétrifiée, annonce-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Je tourne mon regard horrifié vers lui et sens le peu de ma force mentale qui me restait me quitter. Je fond en larmes et prends mon visage dans mes mains par pudeur, étant prise progressivement de gros sanglots qui me font hoqueter.

J'ai de la morve qui coule et qui se mélange avec mes larmes.

Je crois que j'en ai avalé.

Bordel.

\- E-Elizabeth ? bégaye le survivant. Je suis désolé, j'ignorais que ça te mettrait dans cet état !

Je renifle bruyamment.

Classe.

J'attrape une serviette à l'aveuglette et essaye de me rendre contenance malgré tout le maquillage rouge et or qui vient avec. Je renifle une bonne et ultime fois. Je croise les regards choqués de Harry, de Ron qui n'en revient pas, des jumeaux et Dubois un peu interrogateurs.

\- Ca va, ça va, je souffle avant de me tourner Neville qui m'observe avec inquiétude. Sherlock est mort. Je reviens.

\- Qui est Sherlock ? demande Ronald en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le colocataire de mon père, je réponds, la voix tremblant encore un peu.

\- Oh. Tu l'aimais beaucoup, remarque Harry.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Il m'a beaucoup aidé à la mort de ma mère.

Son regard se voile un dixième de seconde avant qu'il ne comprenne et fronce les sourcils. Je m'en vais avant de lui laisser la chance et le temps de faire un commentaire.

Putain, je me fais chier à faire ma putain de drama queen même pendant un truc pareil.

J'entre dans le bureau du directeur et regarde Mycroft, bien sûr qu'il déduit que j'ai pleuré mais, même si il le fait, il ne le laisse pas voir.

\- On y va ?

Il a l'air extrêmement contrarié et Dumbledore aussi. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- es-tu venu ? Je demande machinalement.

\- Cheminette.

\- Tu es sorcier ? Je remarque, fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne répond pas et entre dans la cheminée du bureau, se courbant légèrement. Dumbledore lui tend une petite boite et il prend une grosse poignée de cendre avant d'annoncer clairement et haut son adresse et de la lancer dans le foyer de la cheminée.

Il disparait dans des flammes vertes.

Je ravale la boule d'angoisse qui s'épaissit dans ma gorge et regarde Dumbledore qui m'encourage du regard. Je prends une poignée et imite Mycroft avant de disparaître à mon tour. J'arrive au milieu du salon de Mycroft de la suie partout, si bien que je suis prise d'une quinte de toux.

Le Holmes me regarde même pas, il s'épouste tranquillement puis ajuste son costume.

\- Je t'emmène voir ton père, annonce-t-il simplement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je le suis en courant presque, je suis du genre cours sur patte donc bon. On sort de la maison et j'entre dans la voiture.

\- Comment va mon père ? Je demande, tendue.

\- Il l'a vu se suicider, répond-il, toujours très calmement. Tu peux déduire son état.

Je serre les dents et baisse la tête.

\- Tu me prends pour une débile, Mycroft, je n'aime pas ça.

\- Je n'y peux rien si ta culpabilité influence tes conclusions.

\- Ma.. Quoi ?

\- Tu penses que j'ignore pour cette lettre, très ..courte, que tu nous as envoyé ?

Je me crispe et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Vous m'aviez abandonné.., je justifie bêtement.

\- Non, nous étions occupé.

\- Mon père m'a abandonné.

Il ne répond pas mais la voiture s'arrête. Je prends une inspiration, c'est comme le wisky c'est pour donner du courage et sors de l'engin. Je ne lance plus aucun regard à Mycroft et marche droit devant moi avant d'entrer adns Baker Street.

J'entends des sanglots féminins, Miss Hudson j'imagine.

Je grimpe lentement les escaliers et refoule mon envie de faire demi tour et de partir en courant. Je pousse la porte avec une douceur infinie et parcours la pièce du regard.

\- Papa ? Je murmure.

Je le vois, assis dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, sa tête dans ses mains, totalement immobile. En m'entendant, il relève la tête et j'ai la (mal)chance d'apercevoir ses yeux gonflés et rougis, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et ses cernes abominables.

Il se lève péniblement et m'offre l'ébauche d'un sourire.

\- Elizabeth...

\- Oh papa..., je murmure en sentant mes larmes à revenir à toute allure

Je fonds contre lui et passe mes bras autour de lui, il pose sa joue sur le haut de mon crâne et caresse mes cheveux en me serrant avec mes forces.

\- Je suis désolé.. D'avooir été méchante avec vous, je dis en hoquetant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas... Je suis désolé de t'avoir laisser seule aussi longtemps, ça n'arrivera plus, promit-il.

On reste comme ça pas mal de temps, il finit par se reculer et m'observe, curieusement.

\- Tu as tant grandis...

\- Ah bon ?

J'arque un sourcil et baisse la tête vers mes jambes histoire de voir un soudain changement mais je ne vois rien.

Il a l'air amusé mais ne sourit pas. Sherlock, rends son sourire à mon père bordel, il en a besoin. J'en ai besoin.

\- Tu peux... Me raconter ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

\- Après, d'abord je te fais un thé et toi tu vas me raconter ta vie à Poudlard, d'accord ?

Je n'ai pas le cœur à refuser et le suis du regard, je remarque avec un serrement de cœur qu'il jette un regard horrible au violon de Sherlock alors que l'eau bout. Je regarde ailleurs en essuyant mes yeux et me mets à parler d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Je vois bien que ça lui fait du bien que je raconte ma vie, que je lui dise que je vais bien et que j'amuse. J'enjolive un peu la réalité, je rends ce qui est beau encore plus beau et ce qui est laid un peu moins laid. J'exagère, même si ça me paraissait impossible, les traits de Lockhart et ses caractéristiques. Je lui parle des pétrifications, mais brièvement, et je lui assure qu'on a trouvé l'auteur.

Pas que ça l'inquiéterait mais ça lui ferait penser aux enquêtes.

Donc mauvaise idée.

J'en rajoute un peu sur le côté comédie et arrive même à lui arracher un espèce de rictus pouvant vaguement ressembler à un sourire.

Quand je termine finalement, il s'assoit près de moi et soupire lentement. Il ouvre ensuite la bouche comme si ça lui déchirait le cœur. J'imagine que c'est le cas. Il me raconte l'épopée avec Moriarty, les médias, le rôle d'Anderson, Donovan et Lestrade ainsi que Mycroft.

Je crois que j'aurais préféré n'êtrre au courant de rien, j'écoute ce qu'il me dit plus par obligation et l'envie de connaître les détails s'éloigne peu à peu.

Quand il se tait, m'indiquant qu'il a fini par un regard, je me lève lentement, murmure un espèce de bonne nuit puis vais me coucher. Je prends la peine d'enlever mon pantalon, ma cravate et mon pull puis, par un savant procédé enlève mon soutient en gardant ma chemise et m'allonge dans mon lit.

Evidememnt, je ne m'endors pas tout de suite, je passe le début de ma nuit à observer le plafond en me demandant comment c'est possible qu'un truc pareil soit arrivé. Comment Sherlock a pu mourir ? Je veux dire, il est intelligent, fort, malin, stratège. C'est incongrus, non ? Mycroft le protège au péril de sa vie ou presque.

Je serre lles dents et continue de m'imaginer ma vie sans lui. En réalité, l'idée de retourner à Poudlard en sachant que je laisserais mon père seul me dérange profondément et j'en reviens même à remettre en question mon éducation sorcière.

Sans doute qu'un sorcier ne peut rien faire sans l'éducation sorcière, mais je me sens surtout moldue, je pourrais me contenter de cette éducation.. Non ?

Je songe à l'idée de faire un métier moldu, avocate me tenterait bien. On est plus à l'abris mais mêler aux enquêtes... Mais putain quelle égoïste, voilà déjà que je remets à penser à ma gueule, j'ai vraiment aucune limite.

Je sens les larmes me monter quand j'entends des reniflements discrets de l'autre côté de la porte, Papa pleure. J'ignorais que ça pleurait les papas, les mamans ça pleure rarement bien entendu mais ça arrive. Mais les pères... Surtout le mien.

J'oublie parfois qu'il est sensible tant il peut se montrer fort et protecteur. Et les deux à la fois. Je soupire et me tourne dans mon lit, c'est marrant, je voulais tellement rentrer à la maison mais je donnerais ma baguette pour être à Poudlard et que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé.

* * *

 **EW : Wahou... Grosse ambiance..**

 **AP : VOUS SAVEZ QUOI ?**

 **JW : On s'en fout.**

 **AP : NON**

 **EW : Si.**

 **AP : J AI MES PLACES POUR ALLER VOIR RENAUD ?**

 **EW : Le chanteur français alcoolo ?**

 **AP : MAIS PAS QUE**

 **JW : Si j'étais toi je ne serais pas aussi réjouie**

 **AP : MAIS. T ES AIGRI JOHNNY BOY**

 **HP : C'est mesquin.**

 **EW : Pourquoi Dumby et Mickey étaient contrariés ?**

 **AP : Spoiler, honey. ;)**

 **MH : Vieux fou.**

 **AD : C'est ce qu'on verra.**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Héhéhéhé ! Bonjour à tous ! Voici un chapitre un poil tristouille, les prochains sont plus réjouissants, promis ! Je pars en Bretagne, à Arcanac ce samedi et demain je vais dans le nord de la Fr** **ance avec des amis, donc je ne risque pas d'écrire ^^ J'essayerais la semaine prochaine mais je ne promet rien !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Gnagna JK Rowling gnagnagna Moffat gnagnagna Conan Doyle gnagnagna j'ai rien du tout gnagnagna**

* * *

Quand je sors de mon lit, j'ai la mauvaise surprise de constater que mon père n'est pas sortis de sa propre chambre. Pas que l'idée qui fasse la grasse matinée me rende malheureuse mais la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas envie de sortir du lit me renvoie un peu plus dans notre réalité actuelle de famille "brisée". Mon père est veuf quand même.

Je décide de faire des oeufs brouillés et remarque avec effroi que j'ai laissé mon chat là bas, faute d'avoir penser à le prendre. Je croise les doigts pour que Hermione en prenne soin.

Puis.

Bah.

Non.

Elle est pétrifiée.

Je me crispe et décide de me consacrer uniquement et seulement à mes oeufs que je prépare avec soin et amour pour toute la maison, prenant même le temps de les personnaliser. Ensuite je prépare un thé et une fois les tasses servies, je le fais infuser un peu trop longtemps pour que l'odeur envahisse la maison.

Je mets la table et sors la belle vaisselle.

\- Bonjour...

Je lève les yeux vers mon père : débraillé, les cheveux en bataille et sourit doucement, très légèrement.

\- Hey.. Ça.. Bien dormis ?

\- Oui. Enfin, ça allait.

J'apprécie la sincérité de mon père, tout en évitant de trop m'en dévoiler sur son sombre état émotionnel il nous évite des mensonges aussi insultant qu'embarrassant.

\- Tu as faim j'espère ?

\- Je suis affamé.

Autre info intéressante sur mon père : son état émotionnel ne change rien à son appétit. J'imagine que ça doit être pratique, et en soit je l'envie un petit peu, j'ai la gorge nouée à la moindre petite frustation et suis aussitôt incapable de manger.

\- Tu repars ce soir ? Me demande mon père, commençant déjà à mangere.

Je fronce les sourcils et fais non de la tête.

\- Non. Je reste jusqu'à le.. La... La mise en terre.

Waouh, on dirait que je fais exprès d'être débile. Mon père blanchit mais à la politesse de ne faire aucune remarque, mangeant baisse la tête et joue avec le contenu de mon assiette.

\- C'est quand ?

\- Demain.

Déjà ?

Devant mon visage un peu étonné, il ajoute.

\- Mycroft voulait régler ça vite...

Je ne fais aucun commentaire mais hoche la tête, mangeant une partit de mon petit déjeuner avant de débarasser la table et le plancher par la même occasion.

Je doute que ça serve vraiment à écrire une lettre à Neville étant donné que quand il la recevra je devrais déjà être là. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de mettre par écrit ce que je pense et je me vois mal tenir un putain de journal intime.

Je raconte en détail mon voyage jusqu'à la maison et ensuite pose sur papier ce que j'ai ressenti depuis mon retour. Je pense que c'est beaucoup trop personnel. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que je ressens, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il y a au moins une personne ici à qui je peux faire confiance, c'est pourquoi je l'envoie sans trop réfléchir.

Foutue gryffondor.

Je vais ensuite dans le salon et rejoins mon père, il met son manteau.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Prévenir Lestrade, tout s'est passé hier, seuls Molly, Mycroft et Miss Hudson sont au courant, je veux le prévenir personnellement.

\- Je peux venir?

Il me jette un regard hésitant et j'active les yeux de chiens battus, pas trop compliqué puisque je suis au bord des larmes en permanence.

\- Okay, soupire-t-il.

Je mets ma veste et dans la seconde je suis en bas des escaliers, dans la seconde. Je l'attends au pied des escaliers avec un mélange d'excitation et de culpabilité à l'idée d'être "heureuse".

On prend le taxi et va jusqu'au Yard. Là bas, c'est l'agitation. Mon père m'a expliqué que l'on a envoyé à Sherlock directement à l'hôpital sans vraiment donner d'indication précise sur son état,ils sont toujours dans le flou. Je déglutis et mes pieds m'emmènent jusqu'au bureau de Lestrade sans même faire d'erreur. Merlin sait ça fait combien de temps que je n'y suis plus allée.

Est-ce que je lui ai manqué ?

On s'en fout.

Papa frappe à la porte puis nous entrons. Lestrade lève les yeux vers nous, le nez plongé dans un dossier, il ne s'est pas rasé visiblement.

C'est normal de trouver un homme de plus de trente piges beau gosse ?

Stop.

\- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? Demande-t-il, hagard.

Le visage de mon père se fige et aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Je prends sur moi et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- Il est mort.

Ses yeux se voilent avant de s'éclairer : il a compris. Il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil sans prononcer un mot et nous regarde.

\- N-non.

Je réalise soudainement le nombre de personne aimant Sherlock, le nombre de ceux qui s'inquiètent pour lui et qui le supportent malgré son caractère de merde. Je pense que si quelqu'un comme Sherlock peut avoir un entourage s'inquiétant autant pour lui et l'aimant autant, ça veut dire que personne ne peut être vraiment seul.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure mon père d'une voix tremblante.

Lestrade lève les yeux vers lui et ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer.

\- Ne dites pas ça, John. C'est moi qui suis désolé, asseyez vous.

J'ai tendance à oublier que c'est un inspecteur performant, un homme d'action, sachant faire son travail et pouvant faire preuve de sang froid. Je crois qu'on le sous estime un peu trop souvent, Lestrade.

On s'assoit.

\- Quand se déroule l'enterrement ?

\- Demain, souffle mon père.

Il hoche la tête puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu revenue ?

Je rougis, flattée par son intérêt mais me reprends en voyant le regard confus de mon père.

\- Euh, je suis rentrée hier, avec Mycroft.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

Je n'ose pas sourire et hoche la tête. Lestrade et mon père discutent de chose et d'autres et on s'en va. Dans le taxi, il me demande :

\- Tu veux faire un discours ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Demain, tu veux faire un discours ?

Je fronce les sourcils en hésitant puis m'imagine témoigner de mes sentiments devant tout le monde, y compris des gens que je n'apprécie pas.

\- Oui, ça t'ennuierai ?

\- Pas du tout.

Ce sont les dernières paroles que l'on échange de la journée, il passe le reste de l'après midi assis dans son fauteuil, morosse, le regard fixe et l'air perdu. Miss Hudson passe me voir et me demander des nouvelles, elle fait même l'effort de nous servir le thé.

Je la remercie chaleureusement, mon père ne pipant mot puis je m'attèle à la tâche : la rédaction de mon discours. C'est vraiment compliqué, après tout ce temps, de reprendre un stylo bille en main.

Je vais rapidement me coucher, espérant m'endormir sans trop de difficulté.

Le lendemain, je me tire du lit assez rapidement avec la désagréable sensation de déjà vu. J'essaye de mettre la robe que j'avais mise pour l'enterrement de ma mère mais constate avec un sentiment partagé qu'elle ne me va plus.

Je mets donc un pull foncé et un pantalon.

Je n'avale rien, sinon un thé chaud. Mon père, étrangement, a le courage de prendre son petit déjeuner habituel.

On attend poliment Miss Hudson qui met une plombe à se préparer, le tout dans une atmosphère terriblement pesante et on va jusqu'à la chapelle. Je le vis mal que Sherlock ait un mariage religieux, je veux dire...

Il est tout sauf religieux.

Enfin, était.

On arrive, nous sommes les premiers. Je sors mon discours de ma poche et le relis nerveusement.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, arrivent Molly, Lestrade (accompagné d'un Anderson plutôt mal en point), Mike Stamford, Mycroft qui a l'air très serein et d'autres que je n'ai jamais vu.

Le curé fait son petit speech, et me redressant lentement, je prends moi même l'initiative d'honorer la mémoire de Sherlock en poussant des petits soupirs agacés. Mon père me regarde du coin de l'oeil et je remarque la fierté dans son regard, ça me suffit pour me faire pousser des ailes et les regards agacés de mes voisins ne m'arrêtent certainement pas.

Il y a un discours, donné par Lestrade au nom du Yard mais je me doute (avec le côté affectif) que Lestrade a fait la totalité de la chose.

Mon tour vient, je me lève et me place sur l'estrade, pas sur l'inspeteur ne vous en faite pas. Je me racle la gorge et garde les yeux vissés sur le papier, sans oser lever la tête vers l'assemblée.

\- Si je fais un discours c'est surtout parce que je pense que quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Sherlock devait le faire, or ses autres proches ne sont pas dans un état permettant une telle.. Épreuve.

Je prends une inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Sherlock n'a pas vraiment été gentil avec moi, il me dédaignait, me repprochait d'agir comme une gamine de 13 ans, alors que c'est mon âge, il était grossier, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à moi et me traitait comme une adulte.

Je ferme les yeux.

\- Pourtant je l'aimais comme un oncle. Comme un beau père.

Serait-ce Lestrade qui glousse ?

\- Il me traitait d'égal à égal, pouvait entendre que ce que je dis soit pertinent, était juste envers moi. Je n'ose pas dire que lui m'aimait comme une nièce, mais il avait assez d'estime pour moi pour écouter ce que je disais, pour savoir des dates importantes comme la mort de ma mère. Pas mon anniversaire, mais je pense qu'il le savait même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Sherlock avait une façon personnelle de témoigner de son amour pour nous. Il a prit soin de mon père, il prenait soin des gens qu'il aimait. Jamais je ne pourrais assez le remercier pour s'être si bien occuper de lui. Jamais je ne pourrais le remercier pour m'avoir appris tant de chose. En plus des principes de base de chimie et biologie, il m'a montré qu'on est jamais seul. Que même quand on se croit isoler du monde, il y a une gouvernante, une médecin, un inspecteur, un meilleur ami, ..un frère pour vérifier que tout va bien.

Je dégutis et articule les dernières lignes d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Il m'a appris à poursuivre mes rêves, son métier n'existait pas : il l'a crée. Mon rêve était d'avoir une vraie famille, or je comprends qu'avec Sherlock et mon père j'en avais déjà une. Mon rêve est donc le suivant : que la famille que j'avais et aimais redevienne telle qu'elle était dés que possible.

Je pose finalement mon regard vers le public.

\- Merci.

Je descends de l'estrade et rejoins mon père, qui a les yeux rouges. Par pudeur je fais comme si je ne voyais rien.

Pendant la mise en terre, nous sommes mis près de Mycroft, près de la famille. Je fronce les sourcils : les parents de Holmes sont morts ? Surprenant.

Pendant que mon père va "en tête à tête" avec la tombe de Sherlock, Mycroft reste près de moi. Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

J'arque un sourcil sans répondre. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Oh. Et bien, qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. Il était largement temps que la tempête vienne pour lui, murmure-t-il à voix très basse.

* * *

 **EW : Waouh. Grosse ambiance.**

 **JW : J'ai terriblement aimé ce chapitre.**

 **MH : Je suis encore le méchant de l'histoire.**

 **AP : J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les méchants, honey.**

 **EW : Pardon ?**

 **AP : Va voir Dubois ou Malefoy toi.**

 **JW : Pardon ?**

 **AP : Va voir Sherlock toi.**

 **MM : Pardon ?**

 **AP : T'es même pas encore là, Mary.**

 **MM : Très juste.**

 **JW : Qui était-ce ?**

 **AP : Spoiler.**

 **The doctor : River ?**

 **AP J ARRETE LES CROSSOVERS ICI.**

 **EW : Pas de Potterdoctorlock ?**

 **AP : ...Non.**

 **EW: Superwholock.**

 **AP : Je ne regarde même pas !**

 **EW : Tu rates quelque chose.**

 **AP : Je n'en doute pas.**

 **SH : Vous aussi, écrivez moi une ode funéraire dans les reviews ! La plus jolie sera mise en scène dans un OS ou dans le chapitre suivant d'un façon ou d'une autre !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Franchement, j'ai cherché des excuses. Mais je vais pas vous mentir : j'avais plus d'aspirations, j'avais plus envie , ça m'ennuyait. Je ne vous dis pas que c'était de la paresse ou quoique ce soit, j'ai fais plusieurs essais, mais j'y arrivais plus. J'avais perdu l'étincelle.**

 **Or, j'ai recommencé à écrire début août, une fois en vacance. J'ai complétement terminé ce tome, et j'ai même fais un OS spécial qui révelera le pairing choisi pour cette fic. Je vais commencer le troisième tome vendredi normalement. Donc prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

 **J'aimerais vous promettre un rythme régulier mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Je sais juste à quel point c'est frustrant de voir qu'une fanfic qu'on apprécie est arrêtée sans nouvelle. Donc, je viens vous prévenir que je continue. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de rythme.**

 **Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, et aimerais savoir comment vous allez ? Vos résultats de fin d'année ? Vos vacances ?**

 **J'vous aime. Vous m'avez manqué.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Je ne possède que le boulet de cette fanfic**

* * *

On retourne à Baker Street, après que Lestrade ait insisté pour offrir un restaurant à mon père et moi. L'Inspecteur est rongé par la culpabilité et ça se voit. Il se sent obliger de combler les silences un peu trop long par des histoires qu'il nous raconte avec beaucoup trop d'entrain pour que ce soit honnête. Je coupe court son monologue sur le perron,alors que mon père s'en va sans un mot et lui sourit.

\- Merci, Greg, vous êtes un mec génial, je ne sais pas comment on ferait sans vous. Prenez soin de mon père, d'accord ?

Il me regarde, un peu surpris mais hoche lentement la tête.

\- Bien entendu, à plus tard, Elizabeth.

Je souris et entre dans la maison. Mon père est déjà dans sa chambre. Et, malheureusement, je ne le verrai même plus après ça. Il ne quitte pas sa chambre, même pour manger et quand je lui annonce que je rentre au château, j'entends un espèce de grognmeent de l'autre côté de la porte. Je soupire et vais rejoindre Mycroft en traînant les pieds. Je retourne à Poudlard sans l'avoir revu et Mycroft me ramène dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans un silence lourd.

J'arrive dans la pièce où nous attend le vieil homme.

\- Comment allez-vous, Miss Watson ?

\- ...J'ai envie d'un bonbon au citron.

Avec un sourire, il m'en tend et j'enfourne une poignée, l'acidité me donne des caries à chaque fois que je mâche mais je m'en fiche.

\- Je peux vous parler en privé ? demande Mycroft au directeur.

\- Bien sûr, Miss, vous pouvez nous laisser ?

\- ..oui, je dis juste au-revoir.

Illustrant mes mots, je me blottis contre Mycroft, avec une absence de retenue surprenante de ma part. Il se crispe et je sens son regard sur ma nuque.

\- Occupe toi de papa, ok ? Tu vas me manquer. Il me reste qu'un Holmes, tâche de rester en vie.

Il marque une longue pause avant de répondre à demi mot :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ferais tous ce qu'il faut.

Je recule, essuyant mes larmes d'un geste rageur et sors de la pièce sans un regard de plus. C'est en voyant les briques en pierres, les portraits vides pour la plupart que je réalise à quel point j'ai besoin de solitude et en même temps d'une présence.

J'ai besoin de pleurer surtout. Je vais donc dans mon dortoir, m'appliquant à ne croiser personne et me glisse sous les draps avant de fondre en larmes. Voldy se frotte contre moi, miaulant bruyamment en léchant le dos de mes mains. Je ne quitte pas mon lit et me fait toute petite quand Lavande et Parvati entrent. Elles ne me voient pas, ces greluches.

A l'heure du banquet, je sors du lit et décide de me la jouer un peu à la Clint Eastwood, le côté républicain en moins. Je rentre ma chemise dans le pantalon, l'ouvre sur la naissance des deux clémentines me servant de seins, laisse ma cravate pendre autour de mon cou : sans noeud et échange ma jupe pour un pantalon. Je songe même un instant de prendre une cigarette mais ce serait inutilement stupide.

Je sors de la pièce, mains dans les poches et prends soin de ne regarder que droit devant moi, bon sang, dans ces moments là mes éocuteurs me manquent. J'arrive dans la grande salle et m'assois vers le bout de table le plus proche de la porte. Je rentre ma nuque dans mes épaules et courbe le dos et me fait toute petite pendant que j'enfouis un maximum de nourriture dans ma bouche que j'avale péniblement.

\- Alors comme ça ta mère est morte ?

... Super. Maintenant.

Je pousse un soupir digne de Sh... Mycroft. Mycroft.

\- Oui, Potter. Accident de voiture. Assieds toi je t'en prie.

Il s'assit face à moi, Ronald près de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?

\- Pour m'éviter le genre de regards que tu subis à longueur de journée.

Il grimace.

\- Je comprends.

\- Mais tous les Gryffondors savent pour ta mère et ton oncle, soupira Ron.

\- ..T-Tous ?

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Maman je peux m'y faire, mais Sherlock, j'ai déjà du mal à intégrer l'idée. Je ne réponds plus et joue avec la nourriture en soupirant. Lorsque j'ai finis, j'essaye de négocier pour aller voir Hermione, mais les heures de visite sont terminées.

Rien que cette contrariétés me met les larmes aux yeux, je reprends ma route, poings serrés.

\- Elizabeth !

Je m'arrête et me tourne lentement vers Dubois, essuyant d'un geste rageur mes larmes et serrant les mâchoires.

\- Ouais ?

Il s'arrête, net et se masse la nuque gêné.

\- J'ai appris pour ton oncle, je suis...

\- Désolé ? Moi aussi, épargne ta salive et garde la pour dire des choses intéressantes. Tu es vachement mieux quand tu te démarques, et je n'ai pas besoin d'un énième perroquet.

Il se raidit et hoche lentement la tête.

\- Je vois...

\- Parfait.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et vais dans la salle commune où Neville me saute pratiquement dessus et je le regarde.

\- Oui?

\- Aucune nouvelle ? Rien ? Pas une lettre ?Tu t'en vas sans me prévenir dans une sortie de comédienne et tu me laisses comme ça !

\- Mais.. Je...

\- Une fois ! Pas deux, c'est clair ?!

Je sens les regards des Gryffondors sur nous et mon envie de l'étrangler s'efface pour laisser surgir une douce et agréable sensation d'être appréciée et aimée. Je me blottis contre Neville (décidément) et pose ma joue sur son épaule, lui murmurant très bas :

\- C'était horrible.

Il est écarlate, pauvre bougre, et passe ses bras autour de moi, sans un mot. Je finis par me reculer et souffle :

\- Je dois dormir.

Le lendemain matin, je m'assois face à Harry et Ron, dans un bruit sourd.

\- Bon. Hermione. Que savez-vous sur le monstre ? Que savait-elle de plus ? Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Harry me regarde, et hésite plusieurs instants.

\- Pas grand chose, vraiment. Je suis le seul à l'entendre, il est déjà venu et a apparemment été lâche par Hagrid, murmure-t-il, très bas. Elle était à la bibliothèque, j'imagine qu'elle a découvert quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir quoi.

\- On est pas avancé...

\- Vous devriez aller voir Hagrid, faute de savoir comment ou pourquoi, vous pourrez savoir quoi. Mais qui t'as dis que c'était Hagrid ?

Harry rougit.

\- ..Un carnet.

\- ..hein ?

\- Un journal intime magique. De Tom Jedusor.

\- ..Donc un gamin tient un journal intime, accuse Hagrid ton ami et toi tu le crois? Excuse moi, Potter, mais j'aimerais à l'avenir ne plus me considérer dans tes amis, ça a pas l'air d'être si important.

il se crispe, réellement vexé.

\- Puisque tu es si maligne, tu te débrouilleras sans nous, Watson.

Je les fixe, cherchant de l'aide du coté de Ronald et serre les dents. Je me lève, reprends mon sac et m'éloigne sans rien avaler. Manger c'est mauvais, je dois me concentrer sur l'enquête. Rien d'autres.

Dans la bibliothèque je prends des bouquins sur les créatures magiques et les crimes sorciers et remarque avec horreur que, les BUSES et ASPIC approchant, la seule table de libre est celle de Malefoy.

Je prends une inspiration pour me donner du courage et m'assois à deux places d'écart, à l'opposé et, devant son regard méfiant, je réponds par un visage neutre.

\- Je dois travailler, je viens en paix.

Il me juge du regard mais hoche la tête et je commence à croire que ce garçon et appréciable. Je n'aurais pas plu m'être plus trompé.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ronald me rejoint, inquiet.

\- Malefoy a envoyé hagrid à Azkaban!

\- Hein ?

\- Et Dumbledore est suspendu !

\- Pardon ? Malefoy est si influent ?

\- Mais bien sûr il travaille au ministère !

Oh Malefoy père, okay, autant pour moi. Je comprends le danger dans la situation et sors ma plume et du parchemin : écrivant un petit quelque chose pour Mickey :

" _Mycroft,_

 _Comment allez vous ? Et mon père ? Ca pue ici : Dumbledore est viré et un simple garde chasse est en prison sans raison sinon des attaques infondées venant de l'autre fils de cactus de Malefoy. La présomption d'innocence n'étant qu'une expression à 74 points au Scrabble dans le monde sorcier, je doute sérieusement que le brave sera relâché avant que son innocence ne soit prouvée._

 _Quant à Dumbledore, aussi pédophile et indifférent qu'il eput être envers Potter, il est un bon directeur et je l'appréciais, le savoir non longuement en charge du château m'effraye un peu._

 _Dis moi quoi faire._

 _Amicalement,_

 _El_ '."

Ensiuite, après l'avoir "postée", je vais déjeuner et aperçois le sourire fier de Miss Platine. Avec Neville, on s'assoit près des jumeaux et je serre les dents : furax.

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Ca n'en vaut pas la peine..

\- Regarde son sourire à deux balles sous prétexte que d'autres gens sont malheureux. Le tuer. L'étrangler et faire des expériences sur son corps pour honorer la mémoire de Sherlock.

Dubois s'assit face à nous et je soupire, tendant le cou pour apercevoir l'autre abruti.

\- Je dérange ?

\- Mais non, susurre l'un des jumeaux.

\- Tu veux charmer Lizzie ?

\- Qui ?

\- Eizabeth ?

\- Fais toi plaisir.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire que de gérer un crush ridicule, les garçons.

\- Elizabeth, m'appelle Neville dans un soupir las.

Je sors de la grande salle et attends le fils à papa, baguette à la main. Il sort finalement, contant ses exploits à ses gardes du corps.

\- Mon père va remettre de l'ordre dans cette école !

\- Hey, Malefoy, je fais froidement en me postant devant lui. J'imagine que tu es ravi de voir que Dumbledore est partis.

\- Le vieux fou était gâteux.

\- Dis moi, qui maintenait Voldemort à distance pendant la guerre ? Ton pôpa ? Ou il était trop occupé à compenser son complexe d'infériorité en torturant des innocents ?

Il devient rouge comme une tomate bien mûre et sort sa baguette

\- Est-ce ton brave père capable de voir le bon en chacun d'entre nous ? Ou juste voir en son fils le pauvre gamin influençable et ridicule qu'il était ?

\- Arrête. maintenant.

\- Est-ce enfin ton père capable de gérer une école, les différents élèves et maisons, le ministère à distance et régler plus ou moins bien les problèmes ? Ou est-il trop occupé à ruiner son mariage, sa postérité en lui inculquant des principes ridicules et dépassés et démontrant sa lâcheté en vendant ses objets de magie noire ?

Le premier experlliarmus fuse mais mal visé, heureusement. J'étire froidement mes lèvres en un sourire.

\- "Touché", je dis en français.

\- Et toi, Watson ? Raconte moi. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de détruire et tuer tous ce que tu touches ? De porter malheur à ceux qui sont à tes côtés ? Combien de temps crois-tu que Londubat va survivre en restant ton ami ? Pas trop longtemps, espérons le !

Ses singes ricanent et j'en fais taire un avec un sort de furoncle, l'autre se tait aussitôt. Je lance un regard fou de rage à Malefoy.

\- Pas aussi mal que de savoir que je vivrai avec un nom lié à un passé de mangemort et avec une réputation de tueur pour le restant de ma vie. Je te plains, Malefoy.

Et concluant ainsi ma phrase, et voulant un peu me défouler, je ponctue le tout avec une gifle bien moldue.

\- Connard.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Les personnages swags appartiennent à JK Rowling et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

* * *

La situation est catastrophique, je pleure pratiquement tous les soirs dans ma cabine de douche, Dumbledore est partis, Hagrid est en prison, le château entier attend une nouvelle attaque, Harry et Ron m'en veulent, Hermione est pétrifié, Neville aide Chourave avec les espèces de grimlims de botanique pour dé-pétrifiés, Lockhart est toujours professeur et Miss Platine est ravie du tournant de la situation. Je suis la seule élève à continuer à me balader dans les couloirs seule, ils sont tous en groupe.

Bon, je vais pas faire genre tout était si catastrophique. Avec Lockhart ça se passe assez bien : il me laisse tranquille étant donné qu'il a peur de moi.

Mais, merde, il est toujours prof. J'évite de le faire chier, même si j'en a très envie, pour honorer la mémoire de Sherlock et puis je me rappelle que Sherlock est mort et que la meilleure chose que je peux faire c'est laisser mon père tranquille en me tenant à carreau.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour différent, je me dirige vers le bureau de Rogue, les cours étant terminés et frappe fermement à la porte. Elle s'ouvre et je pénètre dans la pièce avant de m'avancer vers le bureau, où le bougre est penché sur des copies. J'ai besoin de ma dose Holmescienne et lui seul peut me la donner.

\- Professeur ?

\- Que voulez-vous, Watson ? demande-t-il dédaigneusement sans lever les yeux de sa copie.

Par les bonbons de Dumbledore ça fait tant de bien, je vais pleurer.

\- Pourquoi Lockhart est encore professeur ?

Il lève les yeux vers moi, arquant un sourcil.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Sans attendre d'invitation je m'assois face à lui.

\- Vous avez bien entendu. Je veux savoir pourquoi cet incompétent est payé pour donner cours. Je veux dire, Quirrel était un excellent contre exemple d'une absence de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais le professeur Lockhart... J'ai cherché le message de Dumbledore, mais à part "Les lutins de Cournouailles dans une cage tu laisseras" je ne vois pas. Ah, et franchement, pourquoi ce manneqin de pub l'oréal se sent assez confiant pour virer Gandalf ?

Le pauvre prof a l'air un peu largué et me regarde de longues secondes sans répondre puis s'ose quand même à m'niterroger :

\- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir le professeur McGonagall ?

\- Parce que vous êtes tous les deux classes à votre façon mais j'avais besoin de vous voir vous.

Il ne cille pas mais si il est aussi semblable aux Holmes que je crois, je l'ai touché.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Yes, gagné.

\- Parce que mon oncle est mort et que je l'appréciais beaucoup, or vous lui ressemblez et vous voir, ou vous entendre retirer injustement des points à Gryffondor ou ridiculiser Harry sans raison me fait du bien. N'y voyez uacune ironie. C'est la pure vérité.

Il masque finalement sa surprise et lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir agacé.

\- J'imagine que le professeur Dumbledore pensait bien faire, après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même a ses critères [NDA : merci Tumblr pour cette remarque]. Et, Watson, sachez que Lucius Malefoy a le pouvoir de virer... Gandalf ? J'imagine que vous parlez de Dumbledore. En tout cas le ministère l'a, et Lucius Malefoy est influent là bas.

Je souris en coin.

\- ..Vous connaissez l'oréal, vous n'êtes pas un sang pur.

Il perd son air bonhoomme ( et un air bonhomme en langage Roguien c'est qu'il n'a ni rictus ni sourcils froncés) et articule froidement.

\- Sortez.

J'obéis, bien évidemment, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de réponses que ce que j'attendais, notamment la certitude qu'il m'appréciait et fourre mes mains dans mes poches en allant dans le parc.

Le mois d'avril est étonnament doux et je vais écrire une lettre pour Papa et Mycroft.

" _Papa,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Mieux ? Je me suis dis qu'on profiterait des vacances pour aller explorer le monde magique un peu mieux, comme Pré au lard ou le chemin de travers.._."

Non, ça ne va pas. Ca va lui rappeler qu'il ne fera pas d'enquêtes.

" _Papa,_

 _Au château tout se passe bien. J'étudie pour mes examens, malgré le fait que l'on a vu assez peu de matières et songe de plus en plus aux années qui s'annoncent à Poudlard : la troisième année promet d'être excitante bien entendu, mais la cinquième année avec les BUSE (je t'expliquerai) a l'air barbante. J'ai hâte d'être en sixième et septième année._

 _Mes amis Hermione et Neville te passent le bonjour !_

 _Tu seras ravi d'apprendre que je me suis faite une nouvelle amie : Ginny Weasley, l'unique soeur de Ron. Tu te doutes qu'avec six frères, la gamine a du caractère._

 _J'ai hâte de te voir, je t'aime,_

 _El'_."

Niais, ça me ferait vomir mais il en a besoin. J'écris elle pour Mycroft

" _Mycroft,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Réponds moi franchement. Et comment va mon père ? Là aussi réponds moi franchement. Il me tarde de te voir, réellement, honnêtement._

 _J'imagine que tu sais à quel point la situation est tendue est Poudlard, et ils osent nous vendre ça comment l'endroit le plus sécur' de la Grande Bretagne. Sincèrement si je devais me cacher durant une quelconque guerre je n'irais pas là bas mais au Diogene Club, là je suis sûre d'y être à l'abris._

 _Essaye de changer les idées à mon père. Pas en l'invitant à dîner évidemment (comme si tu allais le faire...) mais en faisant en sorte qu'il rencontre des gens, Cupidon que tu es !_

 _Bref,_

 _Tu me manques aussi, et ça c'est bizarre._

 _Amitié,_

 _El'_."

Je vais à la volière les envoyer et tombe sur un beau brun (A VERIFIER) Poufsoufle de cinquième année, plus petit que Dubois donc, lisant une lettre, les yeux rouges.

Je fronce les sourcils, les gens qui pleurent c'est nul.

\- ...Bonjour, tu veux une chocogrenouille ?

Il sursaute et se lève d'un bond avant de comprendre ma demande et de froncer les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne vas visiblement pas bien, tu veux une chocogrenouille.

Et, bouffone que je suis, j'en sors une de ma poche.

\- Tiens.

\- ...oh. Merci. Cédric Diggory.

Oh bien sûr, le bg du Quidditch ! Je serre sa main avec un sourire.

\- Tous les joueurs de Poudlard sont magnifiques ou c'est moi qui déraille ?

Putain.

Faut.

Que.

J'arrête.

De.

Dire.

Ce.

Que.

Je.

Pense.

Il ne rougit pas mais sourit, flatté. Bon, bah au-revoir nouveau béguin. J'ai besoin de les faire rougir un minimum.

\- Il y a de ça ! Oh.. Mais tu es la fan de Dubois, Watson, c'est ça ?

\- La... Quoi ?

Sherlock aurait tellement honte.

\- Mais si, les jumeaux n'arrêtent pas de le taquiner avec ça ! Il en est mort de honte !

Et tac, dans les dents. Je ne perds pas mon sourire, je le salue et m'en vais en réfléchissant. Un copain. J'ai besoin d'un copain.

Ou simplement perdre mon béguin ? Oui, c'est peut-être mieux.

A l'heure du banquet, je vais m'asseoir près de Neville en me rappelant dene parler ni aux jumeaux ni à Dubois. Neville se tourne vers moi, ayant visiblement passé une bonne journée puisqu'il passe la moitié du repas à me raconter des histoires """"fabuleuses""""" avec des plantes.

Je finis par le couper :

\- ...Tu savais que je faisais honte à Dubois ? je murmure, inquiète.

Il rougit.

\- Q-Quoi.. Comment ça ? Non...

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

\- ..Tu savais..

\- Non, il trouvait ça mignon mais maintenant ça l'embarasse, explique-t-il avec le plus de délicatesse dont il est capable. J'hoche lentement la tête, sans rien dire.

\- Ok. Je comprends.

Je repousse mon assiette et sors de la grande salle, espérant secrétement me faire pétrifier ou idéalement,

Tuer.

Je ne parle plus qu'à Neville, enfin quand je le vois et c'est-à-dire trop peu avant mon goût. Mon père ne m'a répndu qu'un triste "Amuse toi bien, je t'aime. Papa" et Mycroft une lettre m'expliquant que mon père était dans la phase "déni" du deuil, comme si ça me consolait et qu'il faisait en sorte qu'il aille mettre le nez dehors le plus possible. Il a quand même conclu par un "Pour moi aussi, Amitié, MH" que j'ai fort apprécié.

Je vais petit éjeuner, plutôt affamé aujourd'hui et me serre assez pourcinq.

\- Comment va...

\- ...notre héritière ?

Je lève les yeux vers les jumeaux et souris doucement sans répondre.

\- Oulaha, pas très bien.

\- On va appeler quelqu'un pour la consoler.

\- DUBOIS ! TA PROTEGEE EST TRISTE !

Je pousse un long soupir, passantma main sur mon visage. Bien sûr que je suis triste, je suis tout le temps triste, je ne sais plus ce que ça fait d'être légère. J'ai l'impression de revivre la mort de ma mère.

Dubois s'assoit près de moi, gentil garçon.

\- Bonjour, Elizabeth, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, et toi?

Je tartine mon toast de confiture et, miraculeusement je ne rougis pas. Les jumeaux froncent les sourcils, remarquant quelque chose de bizarre.

Le problème avec les crush c'est qu'on a envie de piquer des scènes alors qu'on a pas le droit. Notre crush n'est pas avec nous et ne nous doit rien, ni fidélité ni amitié. Il est libre, libre de vous faire mal ou d'être indifférent. Et ça c'est douloureux.

\- Pas trop dur le... la...

\- Le deuil ? Si. Toujours mais bon, faut tenir bon. Comment se passe ta sixième année ?

\- ...bien merci... Tu es sur que ça va ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

George répond à sa place.

\- TU n'as plus un béguin ?

Shit, il est direct, le bougre. Je ne peux pas piquer une scène. Je ne peux pas piquer une scène. Je ne peux pas piquer une scène. Je ne peux pas piquer une scène. Je ne peux pas piquer une scène. Je ne peux pas piquer une scène.

Bon.

\- Sur Olivier ? je souris, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas être crispé. Je le trouve beau mais ça s'arrête là.

\- ..Ah..., fait Dubois avant de sourire. Cool, ce sera plus simple pour tout le modne.

Boum, en pleins dans le coeur. Je vais pleurer. Je me plie en deux, passant mes bras autour de mon ventre.

\- Aïe ! Je dois y aller !

Je sors, courant presque puis me relève, lissant mon pull et vais dans les toilettes où Hermione s'est fait attaquée par un troll.

Je m'enferme et prends mon visage dans mes mains, fondant en larmes.

Débile, je suis débile. Sherlock me manque. Papa. Mycroft. Maman. C'est eux ma maison.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **(autant pour moi ce sont les toilettes de Mimie Geignarde) ! Dites tant que j'y pense : si vous avez vu/lu the Cursed Child, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous pouvez spoiler, je l'ai lu ! C'est pour avoir votre avis !**

 **Et, tant que j'y pense aussi, quand je suis allée à Florence, mon guide ressemblait à David Tennant de dingue wahou**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Tûûûûût ...Jk Rowling... tûûût.. Arthur Conan Doyle**

* * *

Je suis toujours entrain de méchamment renifler plusieurs heures plus tard quand j'entends des voix arrivées du couloir.

\- Vous devez nous aider ! Ma soeur a été kidnappée !

\- Oui, b-bien entendu, fait la voix un peu inquiète de Lockhart.

\- C'était ici, dans ces toilettes, Mimie a été tuée par le basilic, elle n'a pas été pétrifiée.

Je fronce les sourcils, essuye ma morve et sors lentement des toilettes, apercevant Harry, Ron et Lockhart qui se tournent vers moi en pâlissant.

\- Basilic ? Comme la créature mythologique ? Celle qui tue les gens d'un regard ?

\- ...oui, répondit Harry.

\- Elle a attrapée ma soeur ! Il va nous aider à la sauver !

\- Vous voulez dire qu'entre une professeur de métamorphose aguerrie, adorant Harry, et un professeur de potion ayant sans doute affronter pire que ce que vous pouvez imaginer, vous avez choisis un clampin sans le moindre mérite ?

C'est alors que je remarque les mains liées de Lockhart et Ron le menaçant.

\- Mais...

\- Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, fait sombrement Harry.

Je fusille Lockhart du regard, il me rappelle Anderson. Mais un Anderson plus sournois, moins poli, sans la moindre éthique, ce qu'Anderson peut se vanter d'avoir.

\- Si tu lui fais si peu confiance, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, propose soudainement Harry.

Je sors ma baguette et hoche la tête.

\- C'est exactement ce que je vais faire.

\- Tu as pleuré, remarque Ron.

\- Mon oncle est mort et ma meilleure amie est pétrifiée. Ah, et le garçon dont je suis amoureuse me trouve ridicule, je réponds avec lenteur, ayant déjà perdu ma dignité, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Ron me fixe, mal à l'aise et je lui souris, lui signifiant du regard que ce n'est pas un repproche et qu'il n'est rien supposé ire.

Harry se met à parler à l'un des lavabos, en serpent et j'écarquille les yeux.

\- ..Tu sais que j'ai déjà embrassé pour moins que ça.

\- ...Tu as déjà embrassé ? demande-t-il, rougissant.

Je rougis et ne réponds pas, le laissant aller en tête avec Ronald avant de pointer ma baguette sur le torse de Lockhart.

\- Vous serez surpris de mon talent en crache limace et en petrificus totalus, bougez, je siffle froidement avant de sourire en coin.

C'est jouissif comme je peux me défouler avec lui, une vraie petite fiotte. On arrive sur un sol de cadavres de petits rongeurs et j'observe le sol, attrapant plusieurs os : certains ont encore de la chaire sur eux et d'autres se détruisent rien que quand je les prenne.

\- Les plus vieux datent des premières que le chambre a été ouverte, j'explique avant de me baisser et de mettre précieusement plusieurs os dans mon sac.

\- Mais que faites-vous, Watson ? demande Lockhart,outré.

\- Je prends différents os que je ferais analyser pour savoir de combien d'années datent-ils et donc savoir les différents moments où les desccendants de Salazar ont ouverts la chambre.

\- ...Comment ? demande Harry.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit.

\- J'ai un Inspecteur du Yard et deux médecins dans mes relations proches, je me débrouillerai, Potter. Et maintenant, où allons nous ? Chercher la soeur de Weasley ! Où allons nous ? Trouver la future femme du Survivant !

Harry et Ron grognent et Harry nous fait ouvrir une nouvelle porte, je perds mon sourire surexcité.

\- Sherlock me jalouserait tellement...

\- Ne bougez plus !

On se tourne vers Lockhart qui nous fixe, la baguette de Ron à la main et je me tourne vers ce dernier en arquant un sourcil.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire !

\- Taisez vous ! Maintenant, je vais vous faire le seul sort que je sais faire corrcetement : l'oubliette et j'expliquerai comment je suis arrivée tragiquement, la jeune fille étant déjà morte et les trois adolescents devenant fous devatn la douleur. [NDA : dialogue approxamtif étant donné que mon bouquin est à plusieurs centaines de km loin de moi, lol]

\- Francement, faut arrêter de regarder Amour, gloire et beautée hein parce qu...

\- Toi ! dit-il froidement en se tournant vers moi. C'est toi qui perdras la mémoire en premier ! Toi, la pauvre petite presque orpheline, mal aimée de sa famille, dont les deux tarés d'oncles se croient au dessus et l'autre se suicide.

Je me crispe totalement et sors ma baguette, articulant froidement entre mes dents.

\- Répétez un peu "Monsieur Le Pédophile Souhaitant Être Sucé Par Toute La Population Et Plus Encore" ? Il y a des psys pour les complexes d'infériorité, plutôt que de piquer le mérite aux autres. Je vous interdit de parler de mes oncles ! Le premier déduirait des choses dont vous ignorez vous même l'existence et le second utiliserait votre crâne dans le premier spécimen de tête vide. Si j'étais vous, pauvre incapable, j'éviterai de croire que je suis si invicible que ça. Si quelque chose arrivait à l'un d'entre nous, vous finirez au Pakistan entrain de vendre des théières pour les touristes, croyez moi.

Il me regarde, roulant des yeux et agite la baguette de Ronald en tonnant :

\- OUBLIETTE!

Le sort ricoche, lui tombant dessus et le mur vieux de 3500000 ans environs s'effondre sur nous. Harry saute vers l'avant et Ron et moi restons à l'arrière. Je m'écroule au sol, et tout devient noir.

\- Elizabeth, Elizabeth, souffle une voix en me secouant l'épaule.

Je pousse un grognement et relève la tête avant de poser mes doigts sur mes tempes, une douleur sifflante me vrillant le crâne violemment.

\- Tu saignes, n'y touche pas, continue Ronald.

\- T'es médecin, toi ? je grogne, obéissant. Où est sont Potter et l'imposteur ?

\- Harry est partis chercher Ginny et ..Lockhart.. il.. a perdu la mémoire.

Pourquoi les choses cools arrivent seulement à Harry, mais trop mal à la tête pour le dire à voix haute. Je m'assois lentement.

\- ..Ronald, mets tes mains en bol.

\- Hein ?

\- Obéis te dis-je.

Il arque un sourcil mais obéit, et je lance un aguamenti au creux de ses mains.

\- Maintenant, fais couler l'eau sur ma tête.

\- Tu es s..

\- Certaine.

Il obéit et la douleur est accompagnée par de furieux picotements qui me font grimacer. néanmoins je garde le cap et serre les dents. Après ça, je me relève lentement et m'approche de Lockhart.

\- Hey... professeur ?

\- Vous aussi vous m'appelez professeur, Miss ? remarque-t-il, avec surprise.

Hey, il est sympa comme ça.

\- Oui, je souris. Vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Bien, mais c'est de la magie ce qui sort de votre bout de bois ?

Je lance un regard horrifié à Ronald qui hausse les épaules, l'air de dire "Je Sais".

\- Non.. C'est un tour de passe-passe, voyez vous, je souris, avec bonhommie. Et je vous ai attrapé !

Il me fixe, de longues secondes, avant d'éclater de rire et de m'applaudir. Je l'occupe quelques instants, puis, après avoir signifié mon accord, Ronald l'assome.

On s'assoit au sol et j'utilise ma cravate pour tamponner ma plaie.

\- Et.. Et si Harry n'arrive pas à temps ?

Je me raidis et choisis lentement mes mots avant de répondre.

\- Pourquoi arriverait-il en retard ? je lui demande, tournant mon visage vers le sien, pleins de crasses. On parle d'Harry Potter, le survivant, qui assume les conneries qui lui arrivent aprce qu'il est incapable de s'en décharger. Le fait que ce soit ta soeur est une pression en plus, mais ça aurait pu être Malefoy qu'il serait aller le sauver, franchement, si j'étais toi je ne m'inquiéterai pas trop.

Je croise son regard et déglutis.

\- Bon ok. Mais ce serait pas rationnel.

\- Ton oncle est vraiment.. mort ? demande-t-il, après un silence.

Il est tendu, la question lui fait peur. Il avait peur de me la poser. Pauvre Ronald. Je souris avec amusement, quoique désabusée et hoche la tête.

\- Il s'est suicidé. Si tu penses que je suis chiiante, tu n'aurais jamais pu le supporter. C'était un génie, un génie certes, mais quel connard il pouvait être. Chaque matin pendant les vacances il me disait "Tu es vraiment ridicule avec ton béguin". Franchement si jene le conais pas, j'aurais fais une dépression.

\- Mais.. Tu l'aimais bien ?..

\- Les sentiments sont une drôle de chose, je souris.

\- Ouais...mais t'es amoureuse de Dubois ?

Aïe. Question piège puisque la réponse me fait peur.

\- J'en sais rien, et, pour être honnête, je ne evux pas savoir. J'ai l'impression de l'être mais c'est ridicule, parce que ça le gêne et que c'est impossible. Je ne veux pas le rendre mal à l'aise.

\- ..Bon, on essaye de creuser une sortie ?..

\- Excellente idée Ronald !

Et on creuse un espèce de tunnel, se salissant encore plus. On reste assez silencieux, même si je prends un malin plaisir à mettre de la crasse dans ses cheveux xroux pendant qu'il grogne. Après une demie heure, on entend :

\- Ron ! Ginny va bien ! Elle est avec moi !

Ron me regarde, surexcité et pouse une exclamation de joie

\- Ginny !

Avec mon aide, on tire la gamine et le survivant parmi nous. Je remarque le phénix de Dumbledore se joindre à la partie mais m'abstint de commentaire. Ronald essaye de prendre sa soeur dasn ses bras mais elle recule, escouée par les sanglots. Je me crispe et m'avance doucement, je caresse doucement ses cheveux.

\- Tout va bien.. Tu es en sécurité... Tu y es pour rien.. Ce n'est pas ta faute, je souffle.

Je laisse les garçons discutés et je continue de parler avec toute la douceur du monde à la pauvre gamine, jusqu'au moment où je la prends dans mes rbas.

J'aperçois Harry découvrir l'état de Lockhart, mi figue mi raisin et je souris intérieurement.

\- Comment on fait pour remonter ? je demande. Le phénix peut le faire, non ?

\- Quoi ? L'oiseau ? fait Ronald. On est trop lourd.

\- Bon sang, quel sang pur es-tu ? je demande, un peu dédaigneusement. C'est un phénix, un animal légendaire, même dans le monde moldu il est adulé.

Finalement, le phénix nous porte : Ginny prit la main de Ron, Ron celle d'Harry, Harry celle de Lockhart, et Lockhart la mienne.

Le débile se met à crier

\- Etonnant ! Vraiment ! On dirait de la magie !

J'éclate de rire.

Quand on revient dans les toilettes de Mimie, elle nous parle de sa déception de ne pas avoir Harry comme petit ami fantomatique.

\- Tu as une rivale, Ginny ! sourit Ron.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et embrasse bruyamment la joue d'Harry qui devient cramoisi.

\- Dommage qu'il soit déjà fou de moi.

On se dirige vers la porte du bureau de McGo, plutôt ragaillardi et je garde la pauvre Ginny contre moi. Harry frappe et pousse la porte.


	16. Chapitre 15 OS

**Chapitre 15**

 **Voici donc le dernier chapitre et le OS révelant le pairing ! Je peux toujours changer bien entendu mais c'est celui qui me plait le plus pour le moment. Aussi, je termine sur un léger suspense parce que c'est rigolo**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Encore et toujours : je possède qu'Elizabeth**

* * *

On reste dans le bureau, stoïque, pleins de suie. Le silence s'étend et je décide de le briser avec l'une de mes meilleurs blagues :

\- Chem-Cheminée... chem-cheminée.. Chem-chem-chero...

\- Ginny ! me coupe Mrs Weasley, suivie de Mr Weasley qui se jetèrent sur leur fille (et que donc je lâche, les effusions toussa toussa définitivement pas ma tasse de thé).

J'observe un peu la situation et remarque Dumbledore, près de Mcgo, le visage rayonnant.

\- Ah ! Donc à la fin ce sont des adolescents, que dis-je, des gamins qui doivent faire votre boulot ! Heureusement que vous êtes sexy, Mr le directeur sinon je serais vexée!

Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil sans répondre pendant que McGo rougit de colère. J'hausse les épaules, j'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver le cul blanc du vieil homme, alors franchement.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers Mrs Weasley mais elle se jette sur moi et me sert violemment contre elle. Je retiens un grognement et me laisse faire.

\- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! Mais... Comment ?

Je pousse Harry devant.

\- Amuse toi, trésor.

Il me fusille du regard mais y va, et raconte toute l'histoire. La voix, Hermione, Ron et les araignées, Aragog, Mimie Geignard, quand ils m'ont trouvé.

\- ..Et comment êtes vous sortis vivant ?

\- Bah on avait..

Les regards furieux qui se jettent vers moi m'indiquent de me taire et je laisse le survivant monopoliser la conversation pendant près d'un quart d'heure, quoique curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a fait. Soudain, on mentionne cet étrange journal et les sanglots de la rousse reprennent de plus belle.

\- Ginny ! s'écrie Mr Weasley. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dis ? De ne jamais te fier à quelque chose capable d'agir et de penser tout seul si tu ne vois pas où se trouve son cerveau !

Sage conseil, j'en tiendrai compte.

\- ..professeur, je demande soudainement. Les élèves.. pétrifiés, comment vont-ils ?

\- Très bien, me répond avec douceur le vieil homme. Ils n'auront aucune séquelle.

\- Cool. Parfait. Mais euh.. Vous pourrez dire à Hermione quand elle sera sous calmant que j'ai pas pris note pour elle ?

\- J'aimerais parler à Miss Waston, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley.

Les deux garçons grimacent, moi je reste sereine, on va encore être félicité pour avoir failli mourir, tranquillement. On arrive dans le bureau et en effet, deux cent points chacun pour la maison et récomense pour Services rendus à l'école.

\- ..monsieur... Vous pourrez l'envoyer à mon père et lui expliqué ce que j'ai fais ?je glisse discrètement. Vous aurez plus les mots que moi...

\- Bien sûr. Mais l'un d'entre vous reste silencieux. Pourquoi êtes vous si modeste Gilderoy ?

\- ..Monsieur, dit Ron Il y a eu un petit accident dans la Chambre. Le professeur Lockhart.

\- Je suis professeur ? s'étonne mon nouveau prof préféré. J'imagine que je devais être mauvais ?

\- Il voulait nous jeter un sort d'amnésie et se donner tout le mérite, j'explique calmement. La mauvais baguette de Ron lui a remis les idées en place.

\- Pas de chance.

Le mec a failli mourir mais "pas de chance". Ce Merlin de pacotille est un génie

\- Pourriez vous l'amener à l'infirmerie ? demande Merlin à Ron et moi.

\- Avec plaisir, souris je. Mais ne draguez pas mon copain !

Harry rougit à nouveau et je sors avec Gilderoy. On va à l'infirmerie où on a droit à un chocolat chaud et un lit. Je ne me change m^me pas et m'écroule, morte de fatigue.

Je me lève une heure plus tard, me débarbouille et enfile mon pyjama. Je décide d'aller casser la croûte et le festin il est... Wahou.

\- NEVILLE NEVILLE JE VAIS BIEN !

Mon adorable meilleur ami se lève et je fonce dans ses bras, enfni plutôt les miens puisque je suis plus grande que lui mais bref. On est rapidement rejoint par une tornade brune

\- Vous l'avez vaincu !

\- Hermione ! je souffle avec bonheur en la prenant dans mes bras.

A trois heures du matin environs, donc vingt minutes plus tard, Hagrid nous rejoint et c'est tout juste si je n'en pleure pas. Dumbledore annonce le départ précipité de Lockhart et Ron et moi sommes les premiers à protester sous les yeux ahuris d'Hermione.

La fin du trimestre est tranquille, il fait bon. On a un cours en moins (défense contre les forces du mal ayant été supprimé). Et, miracle, Malefoy a été renvoyé du conseil d'administration. Miss Platine a l'air pleins d'amertume quand je la croise dans le couloir. Hihi.

Le jour du Poudlard express arriva et, alors que je charge ma malle dans le compartiment que je partage avec Neville. Dubois entre.

\- Hey, Watson.

Je me tourne vers lui, en levant un sourcil.

\- Yop ?

\- C'est vrai que tu as peur de me rendre mal à l'aise ?

Je me pince l'arrête du nez.

\- Putain. Ronald va tellement mourir.

\- Tu ne me rends pas mal à l'aise, je te trouve mignonne, si tu avais quelques années de plus..

Il me sourit et sort. Je regarde lentement Neville qui a le visage d'une fangirl découvrant que son OTP est sur le point de se réaliser.

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je m'assois lentement et passe ma main sur son visage.

\- Je vasi tellement marier Ronald.

On discute tout le voyage, et quand on sort, Harry se dirige vers moi, me tendant un papier.

\- Mon numéro de téléphone. Appelle moi quand ça ne va pas.

\- Harry, vu ta famille, je viendrai directement te voir si j'ai envie de te parler, je souris.

\- Bonne initiative.

Il s'éloigne et je reste sur le quai, Papa n'étant pas encore arrivé. Je salue chaleureusement neville, et sert fort Hermione contre moi. Je m'approche de Ginny et lui sourit.

\- un plaisir, Ginny.

\- ..Merci, me souffle-t-elle avant de répondre à mon sourire.

Je fais un signe de main aux autres Weasley, à Dubois, à Finnigan, à Thomas. Petit à petit le quai se vide et Papa n'est toujours pas là.

Alors qu'il ne reste que quelques familles, la pub l'oréal s'approche de moi. Je suis assise au sol, appuyée contre un poteau.

\- Votre sang de bourbe de père vous a oublié ou il vous a abandoné ? demande froidement Lucius.

Je serre les dents. Drago donne un coup de pied dans mon sac, plutôt fort, et je me lève d'un bond en levant le poing.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

\- Et là, susurre, glacial, Lucius Malefoy en attrapant mon avant bras. On ne fait pas ça à la moldue ici. Et je vous rappelle que je peux utiliser la magie.

\- On est contrarié aprce qu'en plus d'avoir perdu son esclave on a perdu sa crédibilité ? je crache froidement.

Je songe deux minutes lui cracher littéralement au visag mais je pense pas que ce soit l'idée du siècle. Malefoy rougit de colère et sa femme le tire en arrière.

\- Laisse la, regarde la : sans famille, elle est fille unique et sonn père arrive à l'oublier.

\- ..Tu as raison, sourit-il, avec satisfaction avant de s'éloigner.

Je déglutis, et après une heure seule sur le quai, je me débrouille avec toutes mes affaires et arrive tant bien que mal jusqu'à Baker Street en taxi.

\- Attendez, je vais chercher de quoi vous payer, je dis au chauffeur.

\- Mrf.

Je vais chez Miss Hudson qui,après des câlins aussi inutiles que désagréables me donne de quoi régler la note, l'accompagnant d'un "n'en veux pas trop à ton père, il a dur en ce moment".

Ouais, et moi j'ai vécu une promenade de santé, tiens.

Je serre les dents, vais payer et arrive dans l'appartement. Je pose mes bagages dans un bruit sourd et mon père sursaute, entrain de se faire un thé. Il se tourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien.. ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Poudlard ne garde pas ses élèves pendant les vacances, je réponds sombrement.

Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, le plantant là.

* * *

 **LE OS QUI SE PASSE EN QUATRIEME ANNEE**

Je me sers un peu de punch, pour la quatrième fois, et me demande si c'est une bonne idée après ces trois bières., Je maugrée contre cette maudite robe qui, en plus de me donner un air ridicule est tout sauf pratique. Elle est longue, bien évidemment, et verte forêt. J'aimerais dire que c'est pour être raccord avec les Serpentard mais c'est simplement parce que, d'après Ginny, c'est ce qu'il me va le mieux au teint. Elle est bustier et elle marque ma taille.

Pour mes cheveux, j'ai pas fais la folle, je les ai lissés, et les ai laissés lâcher. Quant aux chaussures : des escarpins noirs j'ai du me maquiller, Ginny encore m'a fait (il paraît) un "smokey eyes" et un trait d'eye liner. J'ai par contre choisis le rouge à lèvre que j'ai choisis rouge pourpre, un peu plus foncé que la bannière Gryffondor. Mon père ne sait rien de cet accoutrement, je lui ai à peine parlé du tournois des trois sorciers (qui sont en fait quatre, lol). Je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que j'ai un copain.

Je ne lui dis pas non plus que j'aime le punch et la bierraubeurre d'ailleurs, bénies soient ces boissons. Mon cavalier, de Beauxbâtons est partis se changer : s'étant fait renversé un verre de bière sur la chemise.

L'autre crétin de Miss Platine se pose près de moi et se sert lui aussi de quoi boire, attaquant de façon assez dommage (étant donné qu'il m'a habitué à franchement mieux).

\- Je t'ignorais supportrice des Serpentard, Watson.

\- Je sais me mettre en valeur, Malefoy, je réponds avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu quand tu dansais.

Je lève un sourcil et tourne la tête vers lui en buvant une gorgée.

\- Tu m'observes beaucoup, dis moi, on serait jaloux du beau français ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel, sans même ciller.

\- Ton flirt à deux noises ne me fait plus d'effet.

Ca m'embête un peu, je m'approche lentement de lui et susurre en approchant mon visage du sien.

\- En première année, tu aimais beaucoup.

Ses joues pâles reprennent des couleurs et je souris un peu. J'ose croire que ma demande est, entre autre, poussée par l'alcool, parce que je m'entends dire :

\- Tu m'accordes cette danse, Malefoy ?...

Je me rends bien compte qu'une simple proposition sera accueillie par un simple et sec "non". J'ajoute donc :

\- A moins que ton pôpa t'en voudra de danser avec une sang de bourbe ?

Il me juge du regard, osant s'arrêter sur ma poitrine, et je commence à constater qu'il choppe de plus en plus l'arquement de sourcil typique de Rogue. Je ne sais pas si ça devrait me faire de l'effet à ce point.

\- Je doute que tu puisses suivre, Watson, répond il froidement, terminant quand même son verre en quelques gorgées.

\- Tu serais surpris.

Et avec une mauvaise foi qui m'arrache un sourire, il me tend son bras avec une grimace. J'évite de regarder les autres élèves, de peur de croiser un regard désapprobateur venant d'un Gryffondor, ou pire Neville. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, prenant son autre main. Il pose sa main sur ma taille et la serre légèrement, je lève un sourcil, m'abstenant de commentaire.

\- On t'a jamais appris à danser ? ricane-t-il.

\- Pas trop peur de rentrer dans ton dortoir après avoir pactisé avec l'ennemi ?

Il perd son sourire, le temps de réfléchir à la question puis me regarde. Avec mes talons on fait la même taille, mais cette fouine a une demi tête en plus que moi en temps normal et ça ça m'embête.

\- Non, parce que j'aurais moins de commentaires que toi. Après tout, susurre-t-il, moqueur. Je pourrais dire que c'était un pari avec Goyle.

\- Et moi.. Avec...

\- Qui te couvrira ?

Je serre les dents devant la limpidité de la démonstration et ne réponds pas. Je regrette terriblement mon geste et les regards pesant dans mon dos m'en convaicent un peu plus.

La musique commence et ce connard ne manquait pas : il met la gomme et je dois faire un effort surhumain pour le suivre très correctement. En plus on doit suivre cette espèce de chorégraphie et je me retrouve soulevée dans ses bras. Et là, un dilemme se pose : le regarder dans les yeux dans un remake de "Dirty dancing" version film de série F, ou regarder ailleurs et croiser un regard accusateur.

Va pour le film de série F.

La danse se finit après cinq minutes environs et j'ai le plaisir de le voir souffler, je lui souris, avec ravissement.

\- Tu as du mal à me suivre ?

\- Non, j'ignorais que tu étais obèse, la prochaine fois je refuserai.

Et, sous le coup de l'alcool (du moins je l'espère), j'éclate de rire, gardant mes mains sur ses épaules en riant. Il m'observe, surpris, et s'autorise un petit sourire.

\- Tu es mignon quand tu souris Malefoy.

Oh.

La.

Boulette.

Faisons comme si c'était prévu et rajoutons en des tonnes. Je garde mon sourire et lui fais un clin d'oeil.

\- Si les rumeurs disent vrais, je serais dans ton lit d'ici deux semaines.

\- J'ai des critères, réplique-t-il, sans parvenir à perdre sa couleur tomate.

\- Moi aussi, je souris. Et tu es bien loin de les atteindre.

J'embrasse sa joue, histoire de faire croire que ce flirt était prévu et me dirige vers les tables. C'est sans compter sur ce débile qui me fait un croche pied et je m'étale au sol, le percutant sèchement.

\- Maintenant tu sauras, Watson, que je ne couche qu'avec des sangs purs. Et que c'était un pari cette petit mascarade.

Oh le salaud, il devient malin !

Je me relève en serrant les dents, époussetant mes genoux et me tourne vers lui.

\- J'avais oublié que vous ne couchiez qu'entre cousins. Ta mère est la cousine de ton père au premier ou au deuxième degré ? Je confonds toujours.

Ca lui fait perdre son petit sourire et je sors de la piste de danse. J'aperçois les regards trahis et choqués de Ron et Harry auxquels je réponds par un clin d'oeil.

Ils ne doivent pas non plus tout savoir de ma vie amoureuse.

Amoureuse ?

N'importe quoi.


End file.
